Magic Works
by Samwise Weasley
Summary: Quase um século depois dos eventos de Harry Potter, bruxos criam uma escola no espaço. Mas um exagente da organização criminosa Dragão Vermelho acaba precisando da ajuda dos mesmos. Que segredos Luccas Evergreen guarda? Crossover com Cowboy Bebop
1. A construção da Escola Dumbledore

_N.A.: Eventos após Stray Dog Struts_

Agatha observava o local que havia sido escolhido. Parecia muito belo e cheio de verde e natureza:

"_Este local vai lembrar Hogwarts mesmo para os mais puristas_.", pensou ela.

– Parece que o local que você viu em suas visões é realmente bom, Eloise. – disse Agatha com um sorriso.

– É clarro que sim. – disse Eloise Delacour, com seu sotaque francês – Além da beleze de minhe avó, herrdei também ume capacidade de premoniçon de meus antepassadas.

Agatha Emmanuelle Granger Weasley observava o local que estavam escolhendo para criar uma nova escola de magia e relembrando tudo o que seus avós lhe contaram, pouco antes da morte de ambos. Os cabelos ruivos e cheios de Agatha transpareciam sua herança dos famosos Ronald Billius Weasley e Hermione Jane Granger, que lutaram ao lado de Harry Potter quase um século antes.

Tudo começou com o Incidente do Portal, a tecnologia que os trouxas haviam desenvolvido para viajarem pelo espaço. Uma falha ignorada no sistema do Portal destruiu a Lua em 2021, o que foi vista pelos bruxos como um mau presságio, mas muito aconteceu para que os próprios bruxos conseguissem sair da Terra. Uma dessas coisas foi o surgimento das naves Spelljammer, navios especialmente construídos com tecnologia tecnomântica experimental para viajar pelo espaço por vários meios, incluindo os Portais trouxas.

No meio tempo, os trouxas descobriram novamente a existência dos bruxos e da magia. Porém, dada a grande variedade de criminosos que existiam em todo o Universo, a polícia e a ISSP não podiam agir de maneira a fazer o que se temia, uma nova Inquisição. Os que atacavam os bruxos acabavam tendo sua cabeça colocada a prêmio, assim como os bruxos mais periogosos, que acabavam sendo apanhados pelos caçadores de recompensas, ou _cowboys_.

Durante o espaço de 50 anos, os bruxos se espalharam pelo espaço, procurando novos locais com floresta e natureza ricas e/ou poucos trouxas onde pudessem se desenvolver. Ganimede, Urano, Io, Europa... Todos esses planetas e satélites possuiam populações bruxas, e o uso das naves Spelljammer foi fundamental durante o início da colonização espacial bruxa. Com o tempo, novas criaturas fantásticas foram encontradas, como o lendário Dragão do Vácuo Marciano e os _sandworms_ de Mercúrio.

Mas Agatha parecia confiante no local escolhido:

– Quem imaginaria uma escola de magia aqui, em Ishtar?

– Ninguém... Os trouxas não conseguiram explorar nem 1% do Universo... Estamos de certa forma seguros. – disse uma voz ao seu lado. Ao se virar, ele viu um rosto sardento, redondo e de cabelos negros, mas com olhos verdes.

Sylvester Jeremiah Weasley Longbottom era, assim como a própria Agatha, descendente direto de uma linhagem de tradição entre os bruxos como bruxos que defendiam o bem. No caso, a linhagem de Ginevra Molly Weasley e Neville Longbottom. Sylvester era um tecnomante gabaritado: sua principal área na magia era a combinação de elementos de tecnologia trouxa e magia bruxa, uma área particularmente importante na criação e manutenção das naves Spelljammer. A nave na qual vieram, Noah, foi uma construção de Sylvester, que exigiu dele 3 anos e muitos Galeões e Woolongs, a moeda dos trouxas no ano de 2071, para sua construção, e ainda mais para passar com ela pelo Portal.

Agatha percebeu a aproximação de sua amiga, Eloise Françoise Weasley Delacour. Diferentemente de Agatha, Eloise tinha cabelos loiro-prateados, que esvoaçavam levemente. Uma excelente encantadora, herdou a beleza de sua avó, Fleur Weasley Delacour, a força de caráter de seu avô, William Weasley Delacour, e o talento para encantamento de ambos. Além disso, a tatataravó de Eloise, avó de Fleur, era uma _veela_, e aparentemente tinha a Terceira Visão, e esse dom desceu até Eloise. Qual o motivo para isso nem mesmo Eloise era capaz de dizer, mas tinha sido útil: assim como as lendas diziam que Helga Hufflepuff viu em uma visão o local onde construir Hogwarts, Eloise vira em uma visão o local aonde todos estavam, pouco depois de descer das vassouras que os levaram da Noah até ali.

– Parrece um lugar muito bon parra crriarmos a escola que desejamas.

– Sem sombra de dúvidas... Já consigo ver o estádio de quadribol exatamente ali! – disse o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes bem vivos, levemente saltados apontado para uma depressão próxima – E alí vai ser ótimo... Acho que vamos conseguir trazer um _Crumpled-Horned Snorkack_...

– Orra... Isso non ecsiste! – disse Eloise. O garoto deu de ombros. Agatha sufocou uma risadinha.

Agatha já estava acostumada com as "pirações" de seu melhor amigo: Julius Sirius Lovegood Potter, neto do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, O-Escolhido, Aquele-Que-Venceu-Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, Harry James Potter. Quase tão maluquete quanto a avó, Luna Lovegood Potter, Julius era, entretanto, um talentoso transfigurador, e voava como poucos. Não à toa ganhara todos os torneios de quadribol de que participara. Julius era, acima de tudo, o melhor amigo de Agatha. Mesmo Sylvester e Eloise sendo amigos dela, e aceitando a empreitada de construir uma escola de magia em Vênus, Agatha confiava em Julius mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa que conhecia, sendo Julius seu confidente em muitos assuntos pessoais.

– E agora? – disse Agatha – Precisamos descarregar a nave...

– Precisamos antes construir uma doca ali no lago. – disse Sylvester. O que era verdade: diferentemente de outras naves Spelljammer, a Noah havia sido construída com o corpo de um navio, o que a impossibilitava de decolar e pousar fora de regiões com água.

Noah se refletia em sua beleza no lago aonde pousaram. Uma bela nau-capitânea, quase do tamanho de uma nave MONO trouxa das grandonas, construída e adaptada com tecnologia trouxa, magia bruxa e muita tecnomância para manter tudo junto, tinha um belo convés, de onde dava para se ver, onde deveria estar o leme, o Elmo. O Elmo era o centro nervoso das naves Spelljammer: uma cadeira que lembrava um trono, com um manche e vários equipamentos tecnomânticos dispostos diante dela, sempre devia ser ocupada por um bruxo, que utilizava uma parcela ínfima de sua própria energia mágica para, com o auxílio de muito equipamento tecnomântico, criar uma redoma de ar que era auto-renovável, o que permitia que os ocupantes viajassem pelo espaço, e a força propulsora para a nave se deslocar pelo espaço, com a ajuda de motores trouxas para o Portal, além de oferecer a gravidade artificial para a nave.

Eloise pegou sua vassoura junto com Julius e voltaram para a Noah. Logo depois retornaram, com uma grande caixa:

– Acho que esta madeirra que trrouxemas da Terrra deve serr o bastanta até conseguirrmas plantar nossas próprias plantas. – comentou Eloise.

– Sem dúvida. – disse Sylvester. Em seguida, ele pegou o chão aonde pisava, amassou-o e o cheirou – Além do mais, esse local possui um bom solo e acho que logo conseguiremos produzir todas as ervas de que iremos necessitar. Bem, vamos então construir a doca.

Agatha, Julius e Eloise começaram a mandar com as varinhas as placas de madeira até o melhor ponto, seguindo as indicações de Sylvester. Logo a doca ficou pronta e pôde-se trazer a Noah mais para perto. Uma pequena tropa de elfos domésticos começou a descarregar a nave.

– Este é o começo da Escola de Artes Mágicas Alvo Dumbledore, em Ishtar, Vênus! – disse Agatha entusiasmada, apontando sua varinha para o céu e desenhando nele o futuro brasão da Escola: Um fundo azul marinho com um planeta levemente esverdeado em sua parte inferior, um aro no céu do brasão indicando os Portais e uma varinha e uma vassoura se cruzando sobre o aro.

– E que ela siga a trradiçon de honrradez e corragem de seu patrrono. – disse Eloise, em um tom romântico e sonhador.

– Saberemos disso logo. – completou Sylvester, sério e compenetrado.

– Ela viverá. – disse Julius, observando o brasão – Pode crer nisso!

E assim começou a saga dos Quatro Amigos. Mal sabiam eles que essa saga seria tão dura quanto a de seus antepassados.


	2. Uma fuga desesperada

_N.A.: Eventos após Ballad of Fallen Angels_

Luccas Evergreen corria pelas ruas sujas, quentes e fétidas de Deimos. Mesmo acostumado com o mau-cheiro, seu coração batia rápido. A pistola Jericho 931 estava em sua mão, a faca na cintura. Seus perseguidores tinham sido despistados, mas por quanto tempo? Ele já gastara mais munição nessa perseguição do que em toda a sua vida de crimes.

"_Filhos-da-puta traidores! Os anciões ficarão sabendo disso rapidamente! Eles irão se arrepender amargamente de me perseguirem_" – pensou Luccas. Ele estava sendo perseguido por homens da mesma organização criminosa que ele, o Dragão Vermelho. O que queria dizer que algo estava errado. Muito errado.

Ser do Dragão Vermelho não era saudável, mas dava certo estilo. Luccas era casado com Hannah, uma bela mulher, que conheceu dentro do Dragão Vermelho. Treinado por Mao Yenrai, o lendário assassino do Dragão Vermelho, Luccas conhecia metade do Universo, realizando missões menores e mais sutis, como seqüestro e roubo, enquanto os principais treinandos de Mao, Spike Spiegel e o homem conhecido apenas como Vicious eram mandados para missões mais perigosas, em geral de assassinato, principalmente envolvendo organizações criminosas rivais.

Luccas chegou em casa e entrou rapidamente, Hannah estava assustada:

– Luccas, o que está acontecendo? – disse Hannah, assustada, armada com a sua pistola Black Magician 72.

– Não sei... Fui perseguido sem motivo... E por pessoas do Dragão Vermelho...

– Mao foi morto! – disse Hannah, com um tom de urgência na voz – Annie disse isso para mim agora a pouco pelo telefone! Mataram-o a alguns dias atrás!

O coração de Luccas parou por um instante: Mao estava morto? Anastasia era o principal contato de Luccas com o Dragão Vermelho, por esta saber muito das informações do Dragão Vermelho graças a Mao, então ela não poderia mentir para ele. Mas quem...

– O pior: parece que o assassino de Mao foi ninguém menos que Vicious!

Vicious... Essa palavra, esse nome, ecoou como uma paulada na cabeça de Luccas.

"Devia ter imaginado!", pensou Luccas enquanto praguejava baixinho.

Luccas vira apenas duas vezes Vicious, pois ambos tinham "áreas de trabalho" diferentes. Em ambos os casos, Luccas ficara com uma má impressão de Vicious: Luccas jamais esquecera que perdera dois de seus melhores homens em ações comandadas por Vicious.

– Então, deve ser por isso que estou sendo caçado... – pensou Luccas. Lucas era muito fiel às filosofias e métodos de Mao Yenrai. Se Vicious havia assassinado Mao, provavelmente iria tentar fazer o mesmo com todos os que tivessem as mesmas idéias, filosofias, ideais... como Luccas. Vicious com certeza parecia descontente com a possibilidade do Dragão Vermelho começar a se envolver com negócios mais honestos (e menos lucrativos na opinião dele).

Quando pensou isso, os reflexos de Luccas correram para o quarto: os seus dois filhos, Helen e Richard estavam bem ...

... mas não por muito tempo.

O barulho de metralhadoras foi o alerta que Luccas não queria. E pior foi a visão de sua mulher, subindo, gritando aterrorizada, e o cheiro acre e metálico que subiu às suas narinas antes de a ver:

– Luccas, corra! Leva as crianças! – gritou Hannah, ensangüentada pelos buracos de bala.

Luccas pegou uma bolsa e agarrou o máximo de roupas que pode, enquanto Hannah atrasava os perseguidores. Em seguida pegou sua bolsa com armamentos e munição extra, e correu com Helen e Richard para a saída de emergência. A Jericho estava nas mãos, e ele pode ainda ver o corpo ensangüentado de Hannah despencando para a morte.

– HANNAH! – gritou Luccas. Mas não havia tempo para sentir a dor de perder a companheira: Luccas tinha que fugir com os filhos. Subiu alguns andares até o deck de naves do prédio aonde vivia e jogou a bolsa de roupas no fundo de sua nave, Nagô II. Colocou os filhos e subiu no lugar do piloto.

– Se segurem! – gritou Luccas. E decolou.

Sua mente estava focada em chegar até o espaçoporto de Deimos o mais rápido que possível, esquivando das naves inimigas e dos prédios com o máximo que sua perícia e sorte lhe davam de garantia. Configurou os escudos para a retaguarda, mas tiros certeiros foram minando os escudos com facilidade:

– Papai, o que está havendo? – disse Helen.

– A mamãe vai ficar bem? – disse Richard.

– Uns homens maus estão caçando o papai, e a mamãe... – pela primeira vez Luccas se deu conta que sua companheira de longos anos, acabara de perder a vida. E foi quando ele sentiu um tranco terrível.

Um míssil enviado por seus perseguidores destruiu os giroscópios, e ele começou a cair. Ele não teria a menor chance de estabilizar... Mas parece que a sorte ainda não havia deixado Luccas Evergreen: por alguns milissegundos salvadores a nave se estabilizou e Luccas conseguiu corrigir o ângulo de decida.

– SE SEGUREM! – gritou Luccas.

O atrito da nave se espatifando no chão foi terrível, mas ele estava vivo... Pelo menos por enquanto.

Mas alguns mísseis estavam vindo para cima da nave, para terminar o serviço:

– PAPAI! – gritou Helen, desesperada.

E, de alguma forma, incrível, milagrosa, que Luccas não conseguia explicar, os mísseis pararam no ar, como se uma grande mão estivesse tentando os empurrar para trás. Ele não sabia o que havia feito aquilo, e tampouco estava preocupado. Pegou rapidamente os filhos, as bolsas e tirou-os da nave. Assim que se afastaram um pouco, os mísseis voltaram a se mover, explodindo a nave em alguns zilhões de minúsculas fagulhas. Luccas não pensava mais em nada, exceto em chegar ao espaçoporto de Deimos. Pegou da sua mochila a metralhadora Iris 65 e a preparou, ao mesmo tempo que entregou a mochila de roupas para Helen:

– Papai, para onde vamos? – disse Helen, colocando a mochila às costas.

– São do Dragão Vermelho, papai? – perguntou Richard.

Luccas não conseguia mais esconder a verdade:

– Sim, filho, e você também já deve ter percebido que o papai e a mamãe trabalhavam para eles.

– Mas então por que eles o estão caçando?

– Não sei... Mas não quero descobrir! – disse Luccas, ainda correndo.

Enquanto corria, Luccas deu uma ordem para Helen e Richard:

– Se algo me acontecer, corram. Corram como nunca para o posto da ISSP mais próximo que puderem. Digam que vocês viram pessoas da Dragão Vermelho e apontem na minha direção.

– Mas...

– Nada de mas! – disse Luccas – Não quero que vocês morram.

Algumas esquinas depois, porém, os seus perseguidores os encontraram:

– Ali! É Luccas! – disse um deles, e começou a atirar.

– SE PROTEJAM! – gritou Luccas para os filhos.

Luccas jogou Richard e Helen para atrás de uma mureta com uma mão, colocando seu corpo entre eles também, e abriu fogo com a metralhadora na outra mão. Seus perseguidores não sabiam (ou talvez soubessem), mas Luccas nunca foi treinado para tiro letal. O que ele apenas queria foi o que conseguiu: os perseguidores se abaixaram da rajada de fogo, desperdiçando tempo precioso, enquanto Luccas recuava para dentro do beco escuro.

Continuaram a correr. De tempos em tempos, abria uma rajada de fogo contra as costas ou trocava o carregador da metralhadora. Assim continuou, até que vários perseguidores fecharam o cerco contra eles, assim que sairam de uma viela:

– NÃO! – gritou Richard, quando os homens prepararam-se para atirar. E novamente algo estranho aconteceu. As balas pararam em um escudo de luz que apareceu diante deles. Luccas nem se preocupou em esquentar a cabeça tentando imaginar de onde ele veio. Ele apenas percebeu que seus inimigos estavam paralisados, como se tivessem sido embrulhados em papel pega-mosca, por alguns segundos salvadores, que foram mais do que suficiente para ele dar no pé, enfiando-se em uma viela escura e fugindo da vista.

* * *

Luccas estava cansado, física e mentalmente, conforme se aproximavam dos espaçoportos de Deimos, duas submetralhadoras Mistral, uma em cada mão. A metralhadora Iris foi guardada dobrada dentro da mochila com as outras armas. Sua mulher estava morta, e quase ele estivera. E não poderia escapar pelo espaçoporto, pois sabia muito bem que os homens de Vicious o encontrariam, cedo ou tarde. Ele próprio estava pronto para morrer: sua "profissão" sempre o preparou para isso, morrer em ação. Mas não queria deixar seus filhos órfãos, ou pior, mortos.

Então decidiu guardar as submetralhadoras, correu para o espaçoporto de carga, fingindo comprar (na verdade, usando a compra como desculpa) alguns pacotes de fritas, doces e salgadinhos em geral, cerveja, chá, água e refrigerantes, guardando-os em uma bolsa que achou largada ao chão no meio do caminho, enquanto observava os cargueiros estacionados. Foi quando ele encontrou um caminhoneiro espacial pronto para decolar:

– Ei, amigo! – disse Luccas.

O caminhoneiro era forte, baixo, atarracado, uma cara de buldogue, cabelos louro-acizentados e olhos cinzas. Usava roupas rasgadas e um colete de couro, uma bandana verde na cabeça e algum tipo de distintivo às costas que Luccas não podia ver:

– Que foi? – disse o caminhoneiro, com tom de poucos amigos, observando Luccas como se estivesse medindo uma roupa de uma liquidação. Luccas estava cansado, suado, sujo, e seus filhos não estavam nem um pouco melhor.

– Preciso sair de Deimos, eu e meus filhos.

– O espaçoporto é logo ali.

– Não posso ir pelo espaçoporto. Estou com problemas, se é que você me entende...

– Sinto muito, meu chapa, mas aqui não é casa de caridade...

– Eu pago!

Os olhos cinzentos brilharam ao ouvir o som dessa frase:

– Quanto? – disse ele, com um sorriso irônico e interessado.

Luccas sacou um dos vários cartões com créditos disponíveis de sua carteira e o mostrou:

– O que estiver nesse cartão é seu, se tirar a gente daqui de Deimos sem muitas perguntas...

O caminhoneiro pegou o cartão e foi até uma máquina próxima e consultou o saldo do cartão...

– 17 milhões de Woolongs? – perguntou ele abismado – E é do Dragão...

– Olha, não interessa de quem é. E não quero nem saber para aonde você tá indo! Eu quero sumir de Deimos!

– OK... Acho que é realmente bom eu não perguntar sobre isso, e provavelmente não é saudável... Subam!

Os três subiram no espaço apertado do cockpit do cargueiro espacial:

– Qual é o seu nome, chapa? – perguntou o caminhoneiro. Nesse momento Luccas viu o distintivo da jaqueta do caminhoneiro: era uma serpente verde sobre um fundo verde-e-prata, com a palavra "Slytherin" escrita. O mesmo distintivo podia ser visto na bandana do caminhoneiro.

– Evergreen... Luccas Evergreen...

– Sei... Já ouvi falar de você no _Big Shot_. Ah, mas não esquenta a cabeça: o que você me pagou é mais do que o suficiente para livrar sua fuça. – disse o caminhoneiro segurando, com um sorriso sardônico, o cartão que Luccas lhe dera.

– Sei... E o seu nome? E para onde vamos?

– Malfoy. Andraas Parkinson Malfoy. – disse ele, decolando. – Estou indo para Vênus.


	3. Visão de Deimos

_N.A.: Eventos paralelos a Heavy Metal Queen_

O Castelo Dumbledore, a sede da Escola de Artes Mágicas Alvo Dumbledore, estava começando a tomar forma, e animais fantásticos já haviam sido importados da Terra para formar uma população local. Inclusive um centauro, Licanor, aceitou sair da Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts e, junto com um pequeno rebanho, começar uma comunidade de centauros em Ishtar.

O Castelo estava ficando lindo. Torres altas de blocos de pedra e mármore, com vidros espelhados que lembravam os prédios das grandes metrópoles espaciais, como Marte, Ganimede e Europa, combinavam o melhor da magia e da tecnomância. Tinham tudo o que era necessário para uma sociedade agora mais "universal" do que nunca, mesmo que não fosse unida à dos trouxas: um link com a WizNet, a rede tecnomântica de comunicações foi estabelecido e outras providências foram tomadas.

Sylvester observava tudo: o Castelo Dumbledore não era o mais bonito que poderiam imaginar. Mas eles não teriam como disputar com Hogwarts, e nem era a idéia. Afinal de contas, não podiam riscar de uma hora para a outra os 1100 anos de vantagem que Hogwarts possuia em relação a eles.

– O que foi, Sylvester? – perguntou Agatha.

– Será que vai dar certo? – disse Sylvester, com um certo tom de medo e fraqueza na voz. Isso era uma das coisas que ocasionalmente irritava Agatha em Sylvester.

– Sylvester, nós juramos nos túmulos dos nossos avós que faríamos isso dar certo! – disse Agatha, com energia.

– É clarro que darrá cerrto! – disse Eloise, observando o pôr-do-sol. – Seu avô e seu pai depoiss dele forran dirretorres da Escola de Ogwarts!

O que era verdade: Neville Longbottom, avô de Sylvester, e Ignatius, seu pai, haviam sucedido Minerva McGonagall como diretores de Hogwarts. Ignatius era o atual diretor, e os quadros de Neville e de McGonagall, assim como a do lendário patrono da Escola que estavam fundando podiam sempre o aconselhar.

Eloise de repente estacou por alguns segundos. Seus olhos miraram diretamente a imensidão do céu verde-azulado acima deles. Sylvester e Agatha viam com apreensão:

– Eloise está tendo uma visão? – disse Agatha.

– Isso é meio óbvio! – disse Julius, que se aproximava.

Eloise começou a falar, uma voz grossa e arranhada, estranhamente sem sotaque francês:

"_Do terror ele fugiu, do terror ele vem, de um dos filhos de Marte ele vem. Não tem herança mágica, mas seus descendentes têm. Fugitivo de seus antigos aliados, uma guerra antiga vai ressurgir. Ele será importante e seus descendentes também._"

Eloise convulsionou e tossiu. Percebeu o rosto branco de Agatha e

Sylvester, e o brilho de admiração nos olhos de Julius:

– O que aconteceu?

– Você não lembra de nada, Eloise?

– Non... Non me lembrro de nada...

– Você teve uma visão, não teve? – disse Julius.

– Como assim? – disse Eloise.

– O que você viu? – disse Agatha.

– Vi um carrgueirro trrouxa, e um trrouxa, perrseguido por outrras trrouxas, e duas crrianças nascidas trruoxas... E eles eston vindo parra cá...

– De Deimos, não é?

– Como assim?

– "_Do terror ele fugiu, do terror ele vem, de um dos filhos de Marte ele vem._" A mitologia grega: Fobos e Deimos, Medo e Terror. Os satélites de Marte.

– Isso mesmo!

– Será que tem a ver com a construção da Escola? – perguntou Sylvester.

"_Sylvester é bem diferente de Julius._" pensou Agatha, o que era verdade. Sylvester era prático e resoluto, sempre inquisitivo e lidando com os fatos, enquanto Julius era "perdido nas nuvens", sonhador e visionário, mas pouco realista. E, mesmo com Sylvester tendo ocasionalmente crises de falta de confiança, em geral ele era bem confiante.

– Parrece que sim, senan... Por que eu irria ter uma vison como essa justo agorra?

– Acho que você está certa, Eloise. – disse Julius – Mas quem será esse cara, e o que ele quer?

**

* * *

**  
– _Breaker one nine, breaker one nine._ Caminhoneiros do Espaço, aqui é o Lorde da Magia. Quero saber se algum de vocês viu alguma nave suspeita saindo de Deimos na direção de Vênus. – disse Andraas pelo comunicador.

– Lorde da Magia, aqui é a Rainha Heavy Metal...

– É um prazer conversar com a famosa Rainha Heavy Metal...

– Obrigada. O que foi? Está tendo problemas com alguém?

– Digamos que tenho uma carga que pode interessar a alguns caras em Deimos. – disse ele, com um tom inocente.

– É algo ilegal?

– Claro que não, Rainha. São uns figuras que parece que tão sendo caçados por eles que peguei no espaçoporto de Deimos.

– Não pensei que você fizesse caridade... – disse a Rainha Heavy Metal pelo comunicador, com um tom divertido. A fama de Andraas de ambicioso e gananciosos, apesar de não desonesto, era grande entre os caminhoneiros espaciais.

– Digamos que tive minhas compensações, Rainha Heavy Metal, – disse Andraas, em um tom divertido – e que, de qualquer modo, ainda tenho algum interesse de ir para um lugar legal no outro mundo... Alguma novidade?

– Faz idéia do tipo de nave que está procurando? Porque o tráfego aqui no Portal tá uma zona, e parece que vem principalmente de Deimos.

Andraas virou-se para Luccas, que lhe descreveu algumas das naves que o perseguiram em Deimos. Andraas repassou pelo comunicador as descrições:

– Eu vi uma nave estranha saindo do Portal que vem de Deimos, batendo com as descrições dessas naves que você me passou, Lorde da Magia. Acho que é a que tem o desenho de um dragão, mas não vi se eles procuravam ir para Vênus. Mesmo se estiverem, vão levar uma Era para chegar até lá. Você está aonde?

– Entrando no Portal da Terra para Vênus.

– Fez bem, é um caminho bem curto. Estou agora próxima às minas de Linus, e se eles estão saindo por aqui, mesmo que sigam pelo Portal de Io para Vênus, vão levar pelo menos uma semana para chegar em Vênus. Mas se souber de qualquer novidade, eu passo para você. Vou colocar todos os caminhoneiros do espaço em prontidão. Pode deixar comigo.

– Obrigado, Rainha Heavy Metal... Sabia que podia contar com você e com sua fama para me ajudar e às pessoas que estão comigo. Câmbio Desligo!

Andraas continuava observando o tráfego no Portal.

– Você deu sorte... – disse Andraas, tomando um gole de água – Não há nenhum inimigo seu lhe perseguindo... O mais próximo que foram vistos foi próximo às minas de Linus, mas isso fica na direção exatamente oposta para aonde vamos.

– OK – disse Luccas, sentado ao lado, de banho tomado e com uma outra camisa no corpo, mastigando alguns salgadinhos. Helen e Richard, ambos vestindo roupas limpas e também de banho tomado, dormiam confortavelmente no fundo do cockpit, cobertas com um edredon verde e prata de Andraas, aproveitando a cama com gravidade artificial para um sono confortável. Na verdade, todo o cockpit era decorado com muito verde e prata, e muito veludo, principalmente em tons escuros.

– Parece que se meteu em uma vida ruim, chapa... – disse Andraas, enquanto conduzia o cargueiro por dentro do Portal, ocasionalmente ultrapassando naves mais lentas – Trabalhar para o Dragão Vermelho não me parece uma boa idéia.

– Costumava ser... Até eles tentarem me matar.

– Imaginei... Você é de Deimos?

– Sou. Meus avós eram de um país na Terra chamado Brasil. Com o Incidente do Portal, conseguiram se mudar para Deimos, mas sobrou pouco dinheiro para eles se manterem e ao meu pai. Acabou que meu pai usava drogas e morreu quando ainda era criança. Então acabei sendo obrigado a roubar para sobreviver. Foi quando o Dragão Vermelho me encontrou. Acabei sendo treinado por um cara chamado Mao Yenrai...

– O famoso assassino?

– Isso. Mas ele não me ensinou apenas os truques do submundo. Me ensinou também filosofia, política, história... De certa forma, foi o pai que não tive. Dizia que eram tempos conturbados, e que ainda chegaria o dia em que o Dragão Vermelho seria respeitado.

– Entendo... E o que aconteceu?

– Mao foi assassinado a alguns dias, pouco antes de anteontem, quando você me pegou em Deimos. Aparentemente um cara da mesma organização chamado Vicious não gostou da idéia do Dragão Vermelho fazer negócios honestos...

– Achou que ia perder Woolongs na brincadeira.

– Isso... E você, é de onde?

– Nasci na Terra. Não conheci direito meus pais genéticos, mas quem me criou disse que eles estavam fugindo de bru...

– Bruxos! – disse Luccas, abismado. Ele já ouvira as "lendas das ruas" sobre os bruxos e o que eles eram capazes de fazer.

Andraas parecia meio perturbado, como se tivesse deixado escapar um segredo de Estado. Depois suspirou, como se tivesse cansado:

– Águas passadas...

– Seus pais estavam...

– Meus pais eram bruxos, assim como meus avós. – disse Andraas, percebendo que não iria adiantar esconder. Andraas percebeu que, se Luccas era um trouxa e não parecia ser um gênio, ele também não era nenhum idiota, ou não teria sobrevivido às ruas e à vida como criminoso do sindicato do Dragão Vermelho. Ele ainda sabia somar dois e dois e as "lendas das ruas" diziam MUITO sobre os bruxos, como o próprio Andraas veio a descobrir quando passou a viver com os trouxas – As pessoas que me criram disseram que meu avô era um dos que caçava meu pai, porque ele se casou com uma bruxa nascida trouxa...

– Trouxa?

– É como chamamos aqueles que não são capazes de usar magia... Embora alguns prefiram atualmente usar o termo "mundano".

– Espera um pouco aí! – disse Luccas – Você é um bruxo também?

Andraas abriu o porta luvas e mostrou-lhe um objeto:

– Minha varinha. – disse Andraas. Luccas pode ver um pedaço de pau, aparentemente carvalho, de uns 32 centímetros de comprimento, bem esculpido e detalhado.

Custava para Luccas acreditar que aquele cara forte e durão que falava com ele de maneira tão simples e descontraída, conduzindo um enorme cargueiro espacial, era um bruxo. A imagem que ele fazia de um bruxo era um cara franzino que usava magias esquisitas, balançando uma varinha e repetindo algumas palavras engraçadas para livrar sua cara quando recebia uma Jericho no meio da fuça.

– Meu avô não era um cara legal... Foi morto pouco depois do Incidente do Portal, quando tentou destruir uma nave trouxa em protesto ao Incidente... Muitos bruxos como ele achavam que os trouxas não deviam ficar brincando com essas coisas, mas a verdade é que, no caso dele, achava que os trouxas não deveriam sequer existir.

– E você? – disse Luccas enquanto pegava um chá gelado da mochila e jogava outro para Andraas.

– Estudei em uma escola de bruxos, Hogwarts, durante algum tempo, – disse Andraas, abrindo o chá e se servindo – até ficar maior de idade, quando decidi me lançar no espaço. Com o tempo, meio que me desgarrei: não conseguia um trampo que envolvesse magia. A vida de caminhoneiro do espaço não é mole, mas me dá Woolongs para viver e ocasionalmente me dá contato com bruxos... É o caso agora: uns caras querem construir uma Escola de Magia em Ishtar, em Vênus. Estou levando umas coisas que eles precisam de Deimos.

– Como você descobriu que era bruxo? – disse Luccas, estranhando – Você sabia sobre seus pais serem bruxos?

– Sabia, mas isso não era garantia de eu ser bruxo. Pode acontecer de um bruxo ter filhos completamente trouxas, os Abortos, como chamamos. Bem, fui criado em um Orfanato Bruxo na Terra, isso algum tempo depois do Incidente do Portal: ou seja, meteoros caindo todos os dias. Uma vez, um fragmento de meteoro quase me atingiu, não tive tempo de me abrigar, mas de alguma maneira ele ricocheteou em mim. Descobri depois que era um Feitiço Escudo.

Luccas ficou perturbado. Viu Helen gritar e os mísseis pararem no ar. Depois Richard parou os seus inimigos apenas gritando.

– Então...

– O que?

Luccas contou os casos de Helen e Richard para Andraas:

– Provavelmente são bruxos. Devem ter passado por outras experiências mágicas antes, fazendo coisas estranhas quando nervosos ou assustados. Se for isso, é fácil descobrir: na Terra, em Hogwarts, existe uma pena mágica que escreve o nome de pessoas que nasceram com magia. Não sei se funciona para pessoas nascidas em outros planetas, mas existe uma boa chance dos nomes de seus filhos estarem lá.

– Isso quer dizer que deveria voltar para a Terra?

– Mandá-los para Hogwarts? Não sei... Essa escola nova que estão criando parece interessante. Além disso, seus inimigos provavelmente não o encontrariam em Vênus. Seria menos perigoso ir para Vênus do que tentar ir para a Terra, e não estou falando apenas dos Meteoros.

– Certo.

E assim Luccas decidiu: deixaria os dois na Escola de Magia e caçaria Vicious.


	4. Primeiros Alunos

Agatha estava nervosa. Faltava ainda alguns itens para completarem a Escola Dumbledore, mas já iriam abrir as portas. Faltavam apenas alguns dias para a abertura do primeiro ano da primeira turma da sua escola de magia. As primeiras naves trouxas e Spelljammer bruxas estavam chegando com bruxinhos de todo o Universo. Mas dois nomes não foram encontrados: Richard e Helen Evergreen. A pena que trouxera, uma nova pena mágica como a que existia em Hogwarts, era voltada apenas para o Universo, e dizia não apenas os nomes, mas onde essas pessoas estavam. Durante o período de inscrição, porém, apenas o que estava escrito era "Portal" diante do nome desses dois. E pelo jeito os dois ou eram nascidos trouxas ou não possuiam links com a WizNet.

"_Será que justo quando fundamos a escola, alguém vai ficar sem estudo?_", pensou Agatha, ansiosa. Tinha medo de que isso viesse a ser um mal presságio ou punição por terem usado tecnomância na construção da Escola.

Agatha havia sido escolhida como primeira diretora: ela teve a idéia, portanto era justo que a primeira diretora fosse ela. Por isso ela se sentia responsável de que essa primeira turma se formasse bem. Além disso, era diretora da Casa de Chronos, casa que seria formada por aqueles que sabiam que o tempo era precioso. Para completar, foi escolhida como professora de História da Magia e Estudo dos Trouxas, agora matéria obrigatória.

Sylvester criou sua casa escolhendo como símbolo mitológico Orion, o caçador. Sua casa seria marcada pela busca contínua e obstinada de conhecimento. Ele seria então professor de Feitiços e Tecnomância, matéria que era obrigatória também, graças à famosa Resolução 22 do Conselho de Ensino em Magia da antiga Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos (agora Conselho Interplanetário de Magia).

Eloise criou a casa de Andrômeda, sendo que ela desejava as pessoas belas e puras de coração para sua casa, aquelas capazes de enxergar a beleza e o auto-sacrifício como caminho para o crescimento. Ficou decidido que daria as aulas de Adivinhação e Herbologia.

Julius fundou a casa de Prometheus, aonde ele desejava que fossem todos aqueles que tivessem uma visão mais ampla da vida. Sylvester havia brincado que seria a casa dos "doidões", mas Agatha gostava da idéia da casa de Prometheus. Julius ensinaria Vôo em Vassouras e Transfiguração.

Agatha estava vestida com sua melhor veste, em veludo carmesim, assim como seu melhor chapéu de bruxa. Mas ela estava muito nervosa.

– Não se preocupe, Agatha! Vai dar tudo certo. – disse Sylvester, vestido em sua veste verde-musgo e seu chapéu enviesado.

– Espero... Mas faltaram dois nomes e ainda faltam coisas para chegar de Deimos...

– Pode ser que os dois que faltam sejam de Deimos...

– Mas, eles vão chegar atrasados, e provalvemente sem nada. As corujas não chegaram...

– As corujas podem ter se extraviado na WizNet.

Agatha pensou que Sylvester, para variar, estava certo. A WizNet era fantástica, mas sujeita a falhas. E além disso, as "corujas" quase nunca eram mandadas diretamente agora, e sim por via de equipamentos tecnomânticos que digitalizavam os conteúdos das "corujas" com uma confiabilidade quase total, repassando-a para outras corujas depois, mas sempre podendo extraviar.

Agatha respirou fundo e se recompôs, quando um apito começou a tocar.

– O que foi?

– Alguém está chegando... – Disse Sylvester, puxando mais um dos seus diversos equipamentos que trazia debaixo da veste – É o cargueiro de Deimos. Bem, pelo menos isso deu certo. Vou pedir para Maxime recolher as coisas para nós.

**

* * *

**Andraas acabara de sair do Portal. Já estava tudo certo, segundo o empregador: deixaria a carga em Ishtar e fim. Andraas não gostava da idéia de ficar marcando touca e se envolver demais com outros bruxos. Não que não se sentisse mais a vontade com bruxos do que com trouxas, mas sim que o nome Malfoy ainda não tinha uma boa reputação no mundo dos bruxos, como ele próprio descobrira.

Ainda se lembrava de Agatha Weasley falando bobagens dele, por causa do avô. E Sylvester Longbottom e Eloise Delacour também. O único que o tratava bem em Hogwarts era Julius Potter, e o mais estranho era que ele era aparentemente neto do maior inimigo de seu avô. Ele não gostava do que as pessoas faziam com ele, de todo o preconceito que sofria por ser um Malfoy: talvez até entendesse, mas isso não queria dizer gostar. E o mesmo se deu em muitos lugares: o nome Malfoy não gozava de boa reputação entre os bruxos do Século XXI, sobreviventes da caçada de Voldemort e do Incidente do Portal... O nome Parkinson também: aparentemente sua avó torturara as irmãs Parvati e Padma Patil e a amiga delas Lilá Brown praticamente até a loucura, sendo parada apenas a base de feitiços mortais.

Ele desceu... Percebeu que tinha uma doca para navios no lago onde podia ver um castelo. De repente, por algum motivo, uma coruja avançou contra o vidro.

– O que!

Andraas abriu o vidro e a coruja depositou duas cartas no colo de Luccas.

Luccas viu as cartas em pergaminho, endereçadas a "_Helen Evergreen, Cargueiro Espacial, Portal_" e a "_Richard Evergreen, Cargueiro Espacial, Portal_".

– Papai, o que é isso? – perguntou Helen, olhando a carta endereçada a ela.

Luccas abriu a carta, reparando no brasão de cera que viu nas costas da carta: um fundo azul marinho com um planeta levemente esverdeado em sua parte inferior, um aro no céu do brasão, que ele imaginou ser uma referência aos Portais e uma varinha e uma vassoura se cruzando sobre o aro. Começou a ler a carta:

* * *

ESCOLA DE ARTES MÁGICAS ALVO DUMBLEDORE 

ISHTAR, VÊNUS

DIRETORA:_Agatha Emmanuele Granger Weasley _

Ordem de Merlin, 1ª Classe

Mestre da Magia

Bruxa Indomável

Conselho Interplanetário de Magia

DIRETOR-ADJUNTO:_Sylvester Jeremiah Weasley Longbottom _

Ordem de Merlin, 1ª Classe

Especialista em Magia Tecnomântica

CO-FUNDADORES:

_Eloise Françoise Weasley Delacour _

Ordem de Merlin, 2ª Classe

Mestra da Natureza

_Julius Sirius Weasley Potter _

Ordem de Merlin, 2ª Classe

Visionário-Mor

Prezada Srta. Evergreen

Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na primeira turma da Escola de Artes Mágicas Alvo Dumbledore. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.

O ano letivo começará em 1° de Setembro, Data Universal Padrão. Aguardamos sua coruja confirmando sua inscrição até 31 de Julho, Data Universal Padrão, no mais tardar. Serão aceitas confirmações padrão ou via WizNet.

Atenciosamente

_Sylvester Jeremiah Weasley Longbottom _

_Diretor Adjunto. _

* * *

– Papai, o que isso quer dizer? O que é uma Escola de Artes Mágicas? – perguntou Helen, enquanto Andraas continuava a descida. 

– Quer dizer, Helen, – disse Andraas antes que Luccas pudesse dizer algo – que você e seu irmão são bruxos.

– Bruxos?

– São capazes de usar magia... E nessa escola, vocês aprenderão como a usar corretamente. Seu pai me contou que vocês fizeram coisas estranhas... magia... Fizeram isso sem querer.

– E que materiais vamos precisar?

– Dê uma olhada na lista que vem junto.

Helen mostrou a lista para o pai para eles lerem juntos:

* * *

ESCOLA DE ARTES MÁGICAS ALVO DUMBLEDORE 

_Uniforme: _

Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:

Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (azul-marinho);

Um chapéu pontudo simples (azul-marinho) para uso diário;

Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou material similar);

Uma capa de inverno (azul-marinho, fechos dourados);

_Livros: _

Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:

_Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª Série),_ de Miranda Goshawk;

_História da Magia,_ de Batilda e Rolanda Bagshot;

_Eventos trouxas e suas conseqüências para a magia,_ de Lisandra Aleksiev;

_Uma visão realista dos trouxas modernos para o bruxo do século 21,_ de Laguna Loire;

_Teoria da Magia_, de Adalberto e Minos Waffling;

_Uma teoria para a tecnomância_, de Ritsuko Ayanami;

_Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes_, de Emerico Switch;

_Mil ervas e fungos mágicos,_ de Fílida e Violeta Spore;

_Bebidas e Poções mágicas_, de Arsênio Jigger;

_Animais fantásticos e seu habitat_, de Newton e Caius Scamander;

_As forças das trevas: um guia de auto-proteção,_ de Quintino e Lancelot Trimble;

_Os trouxas: o que eles sabem, o que eles não sabem, o que achamos que eles não sabem_, de Shurato Nanasake;

_A astronomia universal: seus conceitos e suas diferenças para a magia_, de Gallil Copernik;

_Outros equipamentos: _

1 varinha mágica;

1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)

1 conjunto de frascos;

1 conjunto para tecnomância;

1 telescópio;

1 balança de latão;

Os alunos também poderão trazer um entre os seguintes animais:

Coruja;

Sapo;

Rato, Hamster, Camundongo ou Porquinho-da-Índia;

Gato;

Coelho ou lebre;

Cão (porte pequeno);

_NENHUM ALUNO DO 1° ANO PODERÁ TRAZER VASSOURAS PESSOAIS. _

_COMUNICADORES E SISTEMAS COM ACESSO À WIZNET SÃO PERMITIDOS, MAS DEVERÃO SER REGISTRADOS JUNTO À DIRETORIA. _

* * *

– Então, Agatha realmente criou uma nova escola de magia... 

– Você a conhece? – disse Luccas.

– Sim. Mas vamos ver isso depois. – disse Andraas, enquanto pousava a nave.


	5. Gigante, Ruiva e Novatos

Amélie Hagrid Maxime era a guarda-caça da Escola Dumbledore. Meio-giganta, não existia muitos cargos que ela pudesse seguir, então quanto Agatha sugeriu que precisariam de um guarda-caça, Amélie aceitou a idéia de imediato. Como seu avô, Rúbeo, ela adorava animais, e como Rúbeo, acabou aceitando o cargo de professora de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. 

Amélie estava contente: sempre foi independente demais e gostava demais de espaço, o que estava lhe faltando na Terra. A proposta de sair da Terra foi bem-vinda, e Vênus lhe pareceu exatamente o que queria.

Amélie continuava cuidando dos animais recém-chegado da Terra. Alguns animais mais ariscos, como os hipogrifos e os amassos, estavam tendo problemas com a adaptação para o novo ambiente de Ishtar. Amélie mantinha cuidados constantes com eles.

Foi quando Sylvester se aproximou, enquanto ela cuidava do problema de sono de um hipogrifo:

– Amélie?

– Sr. Longbottom...

– Por favor, me chame apenas de Sylvester.

Amélie se voltou para ele. Amélie tinha uma aparência bela como a da avó, mas a simplicidade e rusticidade de seu avô. Amélie era morena, com cabelos longos e crespos, amarrados em um coque severo. Seus grandes olhos negros pareciam com duas grandes opalas. Se vestia de maneira simples: uma camisa de cor verde escura, e um colete e calças da mesma cor, botas de couro de dragão rabo-córneo húngaro. A varinha na cintura e o arco com flechas nas costas, e uma estranha inclusão para um bruxo: uma Tomahawk 64, metralhadora de assalto de alto calibre. Apesar dessa aparência durona, a beleza de Amélie era incrível, mesmo que fosse rústica.

– Pois não...

– Chegou a carga de Deimos. Gostaria que você descarregasse o cargueiro que está chegando. Tem uma vassoura Nimbus Zairius com adaptação para descarga de cargueiros trouxas.

– Claro.

Amélie pegou a vassoura e foi até o cargueiro...

* * *

Agatha observou o cargueiro. Por algum motivo, ele parecia-lhe familiar. Sentia um arrepio em seu pescoço de observar o cargueiro, que tinha desenhada uma grande cobra verde-e-sable. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido, mas foi quando o caminhoneiro espacial desceu que Agatha percebeu como o destino parecia irônico: Agatha reconhecia aquele cabelo loiro águado em qualquer lugar.

Agatha suspirou de chateação. Andraas Malfoy era a última pessoa que ela espera ver em todos os rincões do Universo. Mas aparentemente, acabava com um problema que Agatha tinha. Então, Agatha resolveu guardar seu orgulho e desgosto com o caminhoneiro que chegara no armário e desaparatar para receber o "tolo Malfoy".

* * *

Amélie encontrou o caminhoneiro e o reconheceu:

– Malfoy?

– Sou eu mesmo! Algum problema, Maxime? – disse Andraas.

– Não... Quero dizer... Desculpe, mas pensei que você...

– Tinha ficado em Wiltshire? Aquele cú-do-judas bombardeado por meteoros, quando podia viajar o Universo Inteiro? Não, Amélie...

Andraas ouviu o barulho sutil de alguém aparatando:

– Ora, ora... O Universo é pequeno, mesmo!

Agatha havia aparecido ao seu lado:

– Weasley... – disse Andraas, frio.

– Bem, vejo que ao menos chegou a tempo para a abertura da Escola. Trouxe a carga pedida, Malfoy?

– Se quiser conferir, Weasley, Amélie está descendo a carga. – disse Andraas com um tom de irritação na voz. Se havia uma coisa que o deixava louco é quando o acusavam de roubo de carga.

– Ótimo. – disse Agatha, tentando esboçar um sorriso – Esperava que cumprisse, ao menos uma vez na vida os compromisso que lhe fizeram.

Nesse momento, Luccas e seus filhos desciam do cargueiro. Agatha reparara nos envelopes.

– Quem são esses? – disse Agatha, surpresa.

– São uns trouxas a quem dei uma carona. – disse Andraas, sorridente – Apesar que os garotos vão te interessar, Weasley.

Agatha foi até Luccas e seus filhos, que estavam meio apreensivos. Nunca tinham visto uma mulher tão bela e tão misteriosa quanto Agatha, vestida em roupas tão estranhas.

– Olá! Meu nome é Agatha Weasley. Vocês devem ter vindo de Deimos.

– Como sabe disso? – disse Luccas, instintivamente colocando a mão no coldre da Jericho 931. Pelas roupas, Luccas teve consciência de que estava diante de uma bruxa, e não deixaria ela fazer mal aos seus filhos se ela tentasse. Eles eram o que lhe restava, e se ela tentasse algo contra eles, ele poderia morrer, mas a levaria consigo.

Agatha deu um sorriso condescendente que de alguma forma "amaciou" Luccas.

– Não se preocupe. Não tem porque sacar sua arma. Seus filhos se chamam Helen e Richard Evergreen, não?

– Sim. E eu sou Luccas. Mas como...

– Eles são bruxos, não? – disse Agatha de maneira franca.

Luccas não sabia o que dizer... Apenas meneou com a cabeça afirmativamente, estranhando aquela jovem (porque Agatha era bem jovem, tendo na pior das hipóteses por volta da mesma idade dele mesmo, 29 anos).

– Não se preocupe. Eu fazia uma idéia de que chegariam. Eu sou a Diretora da Escola de Artes Mágicas Alvo Dumbledore. E vocês já devem saber que foram escolhidos como alunos de nossa escola.

– Sim... Mas... – ia dizendo Helen, mas Richard a cortou.

– Não temos nenhum dos materiais pedidos! Recebemos a carta quando chegamos aqui e tudo o mais.

– Além disso, – completou Andraas – eles só têm Woolongs, não possuindo sequer um Nuque.

– Nuque! – disseram os três Evergreen.

– Isso mesmo. Nuques são nossas moedas menos valiosas. 29 dessas moedas de bronze – Agatha sacou de dentro de uma bolsinha um nuque de bronze – perfazem um sicle de prata – disse, sacando o Sicle prateado – que, agrupados em 17, fazem um Galeão. – terminou Agatha, apresentando um Galeão dourado.

– Mas eles não têem com obter Galeões ou as coisas que precisam agora, Weasley! – disse Andraas – Daqui a três dias começam as aulas, não? Isso sem falar que, até onde eu sei, Vênus não tem um Beco Diagonal...

– Beco Diagonal? – perguntaram-se todos.

– É o nome dado aos locais aonde os bruxos podem comprar suas coisas de magia. – disse Andraas – Entendeu o problema, Weasley?

– Além disso, estou desempregado... – ia dizendo Luccas.

– Você quer dizer fugitivo! – cortou Andraas, depois ele levou suas mãos à boca, assustado ao entregar o segredo do amigo. Agatha sabia bem desse hábito detestável de Andraas: ocasionalmente ele falava a verdade, doesse a quem doesse. Mas Agatha somou dois mais dois e pensou que teria todos os problemas para a escola resolvidos.

– Malfoy, gostaria que você e Luccas trabalhassem para nós. – disse Agatha. Então ela se virou para Luccas e disse.

– Posso providenciar estudo e os materiais para seus filhos, assim como um salário de 14 Galeões semanais para você se você aceitar ser o zelador de nossa escola. Você apenas precisaria ser encantado para ver tudo o que é preciso.

– Catorze Galeões? E quanto dá isso em Woolongs? – perguntou Luccas.

– São cerca de 730 Woolongs. – disse Andraas, que tinha experiência na conversão de Galeões para Woolongs.

Luccas pensou: 730 Woolongs por semana não é tanto dinheiro assim, ainda mais que ele tinha cartões com mais de 20 milhões de Woolongs com ele. Mas também achou que era uma boa idéia ficar lá: a vingança contra Vicious ou quem quer que tenha aprontado com ele ficaria para mais tarde. "No momento, o que interessa é cuidar dos meus filhos", pensou Luccas.

– Aceito! – disse Luccas, sem pensar muito.

– Ótimo! Aguarde um pouco e iremos todos à escola. Mal... Andraas.

– Sim, Weasley. – disse Andraas, um pouco surpreendido de ver Agatha dizendo seu primeiro nome.

– Precisamos de um professor de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu sei que a gente não se dava bem, – disse Agatha, ao perceber a cara feita por Andraas – mas a verdade é que você sempre foi muito bom nessas matérias. O que você acha da idéia de lecionar essas matérias? Apesar que, para alguém cujo avô detestava trouxas, até que parece estar se dando bem na vida com os trouxas... – observou Agatha, descontraída, as roupas de Andraas. Por algum motivo, Andraas acabou entendendo isso como um elogio.

– Bem, Weasley... Acho que vai depender do salário.

– Estamos dispostos a pagar 300 Galeões mensais. Não sei se você ganha mais que isso entre os trouxas...

– Weasley, ou melhor, Srta. Weasley, acho que vocês estão realmente precisando de um professor. Aceito! Que material será usado? O mesmo de Hogwarts?

– Basicamente, mas se quiser adicionar mais algo...

– Nah, está tudo bem. Está muito em cima da hora para isso, suponho. – disse Andraas com um trejeito de sorriso nos lábios.

– E onde estão suas coisas...

– Estão no cargueiro. Tudo que tenho na vida está no cargueiro, desde que saí de Hogwarts.

– OK...

Agatha conseguira o que queria, Luccas também. E quanto a Andraas, a verdade é que ele estava de saco cheio de mofar entre os trouxas, e a oportunidade de trabalhar na Escola Dumbledore lhe caiu como uma luva.


	6. Uma caçada Indolente

Ele estava cansado e suado, ao varrer pela 3ª vez Deimos. Decidiu que não ia adiantar nada continuar nessa caçada: 

– Senhor Vicious! – disse o homem, falando ao comunicador.

– Alguma novidade, Ryuichi? Têm a cabeça de Luccas?

– Não, senhor.

– Algum homem foi perdido?

– Alguns ficaram feridos, mas nenhum morto.

– Menos mal. – disse o homem conhecido como Vicious pelo comunicador, sem esconder seu desagrado – Alguma coisa interessante?

– Não senhor. O mais engraçado é que ele não poderia ter saído pelo espaçoporto, pois colocamos mais homens no espaçoporto do que um cão tem pulgas.

– Bem, então deixe Luccas para lá. Deve ter conseguido escapar ou se esconder de alguma outra forma, mas isso não importa mais. Depois daremos um jeito nele. Procuraremos outros seguidores de Yenrai. Estou interessado em saber principalmente qualquer novidade sobre Spike Spiegel.

– Spiegel? Mas você acha que ele está...

– Ele não morreria tão fácil. Além disso, alguns homens me deram um relatório dizendo que ele foi visto perto de Ganimede.

– E o que faremos?

– Melhor pararmos com as ações ostensivas. Espalhe seus homens e deixe que eles investiguem qualquer atividade suspeita de homens de Yenrai. Sem ação, apenas observação. Fui claro?

– Claro, Senhor Vicious! Certo. Vou repassar a ordem aos meus homens. Câmbio desligo! – disse Ryuichi, desligando o comunicado.

Ainda não entendia porque Luccas e Spike estavam sendo caçados, mas isso não interessava. Ryuichi não era da Dragão Vermelho para questionar, e sim para obedecer. Guardou o comunicador e foi repassar a ordem. Quanto a ele, provavelmente iria para Vênus, rever sua esposa e filha que estavam lá. E se Luccas aparecesse diante dele, sua Orion 930 estava pronta.


	7. Novos Bruxos

Fazia apenas 3 dias que Luccas tinha chegado a Ishtar, e de criminoso da Dragão Vermelho passara a zelador da Escola de Artes Mágicas de Ishtar com muita facilidade. As roupas de bruxo ainda lhe eram estranhas, mas as normas que Agatha impusera eram rígidas e indicavam que eles teriam que vestir aquelas roupas enquanto estivessem na Escola. Isso sem falar que, como fugiram rápido demais de Deimos, nem Luccas nem seus filhos tinham muitas roupas de trouxa. Luccas vestia uma capa longa carmesim, uma camisa de algodão e calças de brim, com uma bota de cano alto com fivelas. Adaptara à roupa um coldre para a inseparável Jericho 931 e colocara facas dentro das botas. Recebera um encantamento que lhe permitia ver os fantasmas e tudo o que acontecia na Escola, junto com uma coruja, à qual chamara Aira. 

Andraas também estava vestido de bruxo. Suas roupas eram incríveis: sua veste era em couro escuro, com uma camisa em estilo semi-japonês e calças pretas. Podia-se ver a varinha dentro da veste. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em rabo-de-cavalo e ele usava um diadema de metal, aparentemente prata, apenas uma fita metálica sobre a testa. Usava sapatos macios com meias de um tom verde escuro e uma gravata verde e sable.

– Está pronto, Luccas? – disse Andraas, sentando no local do Piloto.

– Meio nervoso.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – disse Andraas, decolando – Parece que você se acostumou rapidamente com as coisas na Escola, e a viver sem tecnologia ou violência.

E não deixava de ser verdade. A vida de Luccas agora era mais simples, envolvendo limpeza e cuidados gerais com a Escola, junto com os elfos domésticos, mas Luccas parecia mais contente. Menos sangue, menos morte, menos violência. Mao Yenrai parecia prever que um dia Luccas pegaria uma vida mais simples dessa e o preparara bem para aceitar uma vida simples e sem a adrenalina, rapidez e sangue da vida de ladrão e de violência.

– Então vamos! – disse Luccas.

Eles subiram no caminhão de Andraas, agora reformulado como algo similar ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Amélie iria com eles, assim como Helen e Richard.

Helen estava uma graça e Richard parecia também muito bem, Luccas pensava: as vestes de bruxo da Escola Dumbledore eram azul-marinho com uma sainha bem-comportada para as garotas e calças de oxford para os garotos. Em ambos os casos usava-se camisa de linho branco e gravata por baixo da capa de bruxo e um chapéu cônico de bruxo com abas e a ponta meio dobrada. Helen parecia bastante à vontade, com os movimentos graciosos de uma pequena fada que herdara da mãe, enquanto Richard tinha um ar sério e inteligente, como o do próprio Luccas quando estava pensando na forma de agir.

Os dois tinham conseguido varinhas com Eloise e Sylvester, que as fizeram especialmente para eles (ambos eram construtores de varinha bastante competentes, embora não fossem os melhores que existiam). A varinha de Helen era bem pequena, cerca de 28 centímetros, cedro como material e crina de centauro de cerne, gentilmente cedida por Licanor, depois que a situação de Helen e Richard foi esclarecida. "_Esta é uma varrinha parra uma garrota que queirra se defender e aprrenderr muito._", disse Eloise, enquanto via Helen soltar espontaneamente da varinha pequenas fagulhas. A varinha de Richard tinha 38 centímetros, sendo muito maior que a de Helen, e era feita de mogno, com corda de coração de dragão, de um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro que não resistira às condições de Vênus e morrera. "_Uma varinha para um guerreiro indomável._", foi o que disse Sylvester, que conhecia alguma coisa sobre a construção de varinhas, logo após Richard ter espontaneamente estourado um raio direto contra a parede.

Luccas ia armado com sua Jericho 931 e sua Iris 65: era meio que responsável pela segurança dos novos bruxos. Amélie e Andraas iam com suas varinhas e também carregavam armas de fogo: Andraas com uma Jericho 931 e Amélie, na opinião de Luccas, era um pequeno exército de uma mulher só, pois a meio-giganta carregava a metralhadora de assalto Tomahawk 64, duas Jericho 931 e, para pavor de Luccas, tinha dispensado o arco-e-flecha por um lançador de foguetes Hitchhiker 68. Parecia que ela ia para uma guerra nos satélites de Júpiter.

– Amélie, – disse Luccas, quando subiram no cargueiro. – acho que não precisamos de tudo isso.

– Luccas, eu sou a verdadeira responsável pelo cuidado com os novos bruxinhos.

– Acho que Luccas está parcialmente certo, Amélie. – disse Andraas – Você pode até ser responsável pela segurança, mas acho que vai acabar matando os bruxinhos de susto carregando um lançador de foguetes nas costas.

Amélie, meio contrafeita, deixou de lado o lançador de foguete e decidiu também deixar de lado a Tomahawk 64.

– Ali é o espaçoporto de Vênus. – disse Andraas, apontando uma construção ao fim do mar que separava o continente de Ishtar do continente principal.

– É verdade que vêm pais de alunos? – disse Amélie.

– Existem muitos bruxos no espaço, Amélie. – disse Andraas – Fiquei sabendo que alguns caras de comunidades esparsas de Io, Ganimede e Fobos estão vindo para cá fundar um vilarejo bruxo ao lado da Escola Dumbledore, e que Agatha teria concordado em comprar parte da produção dos mesmos.

– Eu não sabia disso. – disseram Amélie e Luccas em unissono.

– Existe muita coisa que vocês não sabem. Mas isso não importa. Vamos cumprir nossa tarefa. – disse Andraas se preparando para aterrizar.

* * *

Agatha observou Andraas decolar com o cargueiro adaptado como o Expresso de Dumbledore. Bateu nela um pânico terrível:

– Não vai dar certo! – repetia ela, desesperada – Acho que vai dar tudo errado!

– Vai dar certo sim, Agatha! – disse Julius, com energia. – Pode crer que vai dar certo!

Agatha recuperou-se e sentiu-se meio envergonhada, corando levemente pela vergonha. Sabia, pelo que lhe contaram seus tios-avôs, que sua avó Hermione quando jovem sofria de uma síndrome do pânico terrível quando coisas importantes estavam para acontecer.

– Não se preocupe, Agatha. – disse Sylvester – Está tudo bem! Tudo nos conformes. Os elfos preparando o banquete de abertura. A Seleção para as Casas preparada. Andraas, Luccas e Amélie buscando os alunos.

Agatha respirou aliviada. Tinha que admitir que, mesmo sabendo que isso possivelmente magoara Julius e Eloise, o diretor adjunto tinha que ser Sylvester: ele tinha a compostura e a praticidade necessárias para um vice-diretor, além de saber dar ótimos conselhos.

– Non se prreocupe. – disse Eloise, com o sotaque francês carregado que divertia Agatha. Nunca Agatha entendeu porque ela apreciava falar em francês, e não em inglês, mas Agatha decidiu que Eloise era uma boa amiga, boa demais para ser perdida por uma bobagem como o idioma em que ela falava e como. – Tudo vai dar certa. Lembrre-se que temas cartas de confirmason de várrios pontos do Universa, e que mesma brruxos da Terre virron parra nossa Escola.

– Bruxos da Terra? – disse Julius, estranhando – Mas por que não ir para Hogwarts? Ou para alguma das outras Escolas de Magia da Terra?

– Dizem que as escolas da Terre, à excesson de Ogwarts, eston muito destrruídas por causa dos meteoras que caem do céu, das fragmentos da Lua que caem todas os dias. Ogwarts só está inteirra por causa do escudo de protecson tecnomântica implantada em Ogwarts pela avô de Sylvester.

Sylvester corou levemente: o primeiro grande empreendimento de tecnomância na história da Magia foi feito por seu avô, Neville, e seu pai, Ignatius, ao criarem um escudo tecnomântico de proteção contra os fragmentos da Lua que caiam todos os dias contra Hogwarts. O uso de Feitiços Redutores para proteger Hogwarts estava cansando todos, professores e alunos. Alimentado por energia solar, o Escudo de Proteção era uma combinação de um Feitiço Escudo, um Feitiço Redutor e um campo de energia potencial, que, ao ser atingido, literalmente desintegrava os meteoros em poeira que ia para a Floresta Proibida. Com o tempo, descobriu-se muitas propriedades mágicas interessantes desse "pó de estrela", como era chamada essa poeira.

– Enton, – continuou Eloise – muitas escolas tiverran que fecharr as porrtes esse ano. Segundo meu tia Lia, o Palace de Beauxbatons está fechade este ano parra reconstrucson, sem aceitar novas brruxinhos, o mesmo acontecenda em Durrmstrrang e em outrras escolas. E desta vez eles irron implantar uma Escudo Tecnomântica como a de Ogwarts.

– Então, Hogwarts é, em teoria, a única escola de magia que está aberta para novos alunos na Terra. – disse Julius, com uma expressão sensata.

– Ecsato. E non podemas descartar o fato que muitos brruxos ainda morran na Terre, mesmo tendo muitos brruxos no Universa.

– Bem... – disse Agatha, respirando fundo para não entrar novamente em pânico – parece que nossa missão vai ser ainda mais importante.

* * *

Andraas estava vendo os alunos subirem aos poucos no estranho cargueiro ao lado do espaçoporto. Não era tão estiloso quanto o Expresso de Hogwarts, com a passagem para a plataforma 9 e 1/2 de King's Cross (ou o que sobrara dela, já que ela já havia sido muito atingida por fragmentos da Lua), mas era importante.

Amélie montava guarda ao lado do cargueiro, segurando as Jericho em seus coldres. Se uma ação acontecesse, Andraas sabia bem, a coisa seria feia: Amélie tinha sangue de gigante nas veias. Embora alguns gigantes tivessem sido transferidos para comunidades em outros planetas, os gigantes estavam cada vez mais raros, principalmente porque eles se matavam mutuamente sempre que se encontravam. O desejo por violência deles era muito maior do que se podia imaginar, e esse desejo por sangue poderia aparecer de uma hora para a outra em Amélie.

Luccas ia e voltava do espaçoporto trazendo pequenas levas de bruxinhos. Alguns vinham em roupas de trouxas, outros já vestindo as novas vestes da Escola de Ishtar. Todos muito nervosos: era o começo de tudo para eles. Para alguns o começo de uma nova vida. Para outros, o primeiro dia do resto de suas vidas. Para um pequeno grupo, o momento mais esperado de suas vidas.

Luccas carregou o último grupo e parecia apreensivo:

– O que foi, Luccas? – disse Andraas.

– Tive a impressão de ver um cara do Dragão Vermelho...

– O QUE?

– Acho que era Ryuichi Hanayama. Um dos homens de Vicious.

– O cara que matou Mao Yenrai?

– Segundo se diz. Mas acho que ele não me reconheceu, apesar que estou achando que ele ficou com suspeitas. – disse Luccas – Acho que as vestes bruxas o confundiram, por enquanto. Mas não é legal continuarmos marcando touca aqui.

– Certo... Já são 11 horas. Vamos partir!

Andraas puxou o cordão da buzina do cargueiro e preparou a decolagem.

* * *

Helen e Richard estavam ansiosos, quando sentiram o tranco suave do cargueiro decolando. Queriam aprender magia bem rápido, desde que viram Agatha levitando objetos, Eloise criando desenhos belos e graciosos com a varinha, Julius comentando das criaturas bizarras que já vira (ou, segundo Agatha, acreditava ter visto) e as coisas que Sylvester contava sobre a magia.

Ocupavam uma das cabines no cargueiro. Chegou um rapaz e uma menina próximo a eles:

– Podemos entrar? O resto do trem está lotado. – disse o rapaz, com um inglês ríspido e gutural.

Ele tinha sombrancelhas grandes e juntas, um nariz adunco e cabelos curtos. Era alto e muito forte. A menina que o acompanhava parecia mais leve e frágil que ele, mas tinha um olhar forte com olhos verdes brilhantes e cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Usava uma bandana por baixo do chapéu de bruxo da Escola.

Helen apontou as cadeiras vagas:

– Eu sou Helen Evergreen, e esse é meu irmão Richard.

– Eu sou Alieksei Krum, e essa é minha amiga, Natasha Ivanova.

– Olá. – disse Natasha, com uma voz perfeita. – Vocês são de onde?

– Nascemos em Deimos, mas moramos agora aqui em Vênus. E vocês?

– Eu sou de Ganimede. – disse Alieksei – E Natasha é de Europa. Nossas famílias sairam da Terra com o Incidente do Portal. Mas meu avô conhecia bem a avó da Fundadora dessa Escola e disse que seria um bom lugar para estudar.

– Entendo.

– Vocês parecem nascidos trouxas. – disse Natasha.

– Sim... Nossos pais eram trouxas, mas meu pai está trabalhando na Escola.

– E sua mãe?

– Morta. – disse Richard.

– Desculpe. Não...

– Tudo bem. Isso não interessa mais. E vocês?

– Eu sou sangue-puro. – disse Natasha – Minha família é cigana, então é difícil um trouxa casar-se com uma bruxa cigana, portanto minha mãe casou-se com um bruxo cigano de uma família amiga da minha família.

– Eu também sou sangue-puro. – disse Alieksei – Mas meu pai é mestiço. Meu avô se casou com uma bruxa nascida trouxa. Isso meio que ajudou quando aconteceu o Incidente do Portal.

– Certo.

Alieksei puxou um laptop de dentro de uma mochila de tira-colo.

– Aliocha! – disse Natasha – Você trouxe isso?

– Claro! – disse Alieksei – Links da WizNet foram autorizados e não quero perder nada. Ainda mais agora que esse ano, pela primeira vez, vai haver um campeonato interplanetário de quadribol.

– Quadri-o-quê? – perguntou Helen. Richard parecia tão embatucado quanto Helen.

– Desculpem, é que o avô de Aliocha foi um grande apanhador de quadribol.

– Continuo sem entender.

– É claro! – disse Aliocha – Vocês não entenderiam mesmo. É esporte de bruxos...

Aliocha começou a falar sobre os jogos, as vassouras, os grandes times, as posições, a posição que gostaria de jogar se pudesse. E mostrava no seu laptop, um computador tecnomântico ligado à WizNet, que por sua vez estava ligado à Internet trouxa, através do domínio '.wiz', várias imagens de partidas. Foi quando apareceu alguém:

– Olá, sangue-ruim! – disse uma voz debochada.

– O que você tá fazendo aqui, Romanov? – disse Alieksei, irritado.

O garoto que aparecera tinha cabelos escuros escorridos e um sorriso presunçoso na cara.

– Falta de opção. Se tivessem aceito, estaria em Durmstrang.

– Creia: você não faria falta.

– Se bem que, pensando bem, até foi bom. Vai ser mais divertido com você por aí... Aliocha! – disse Romanov, debochado.

– Saia... daqui... AGORA!

O grito não fora de Alieksei, mas sim de Natasha. E ela sacara a varinha e havia algo em seu olhar dizendo que ela iria usar a varinha se tivesse uma chance e um motivo. Romanov também reparou nesse olhar e decidiu dar de ombros.

– Um dia vocês vão entender que o espaço deve ser dos bruxos...

Romanov saiu, deixando Natasha e Alieksei bem irritados:

– O que foi? – perguntou Richard.

– Mikhail Romanov. – disse Natasha – Ele morava na Terra, mas já deu trabalho no Universo inteiro. Ele não... Os pais dele. São bruxos das Trevas.

– Bruxos das Trevas?

– Isso mesmo. Ainda seguem as baboseiras ditas por Lord Voldemort.

– Quem foi esse?...

– Lord Voldemort? Talvez o mais perigoso Bruxo das Trevas. Dizem que ele era tão poderoso que era capaz de separar sua alma em vários pedaços, e que isso o impediu de morrer quando tentou matar Harry Potter... E então foi necessário que Harry Potter enfrentasse Voldemort e o derrotasse novamente para que ele desaparecesse de vez.

– Ele era capaz de separar sua alma? – perguntou Helen, assustada.

– Sim... Vou contar tudo o que sei para vocês...

E passaram o resto da viagem conversando sobre isso...


	8. Encontro às Cegas

O homem caminhava debaixo da intensa chuva em um dos satélites de Urano. Seus cabelos brancos e olhos injetados não ocultavam o desejo de poder e sangue que tinha.

– Parado aí! – disse uma voz masculina no beco.

Ele sacou a katana. O pássaro que o acompanhava se ergueu como um corvo desejoso por saciar sua forme de carne e morte.

– Não quero brigar e vocês sabem disse. – disse o homem – Mas se querem engrossar...

– Você sabe que não queremos, Vicious! – disse uma outra voz, feminina – Então guarde a espada!

– O que me garante que não são cowboys, ou antes, não querem me matar, como fizeram a Kosuke Yumiyura?

Duas pessoas sairam da escuridão do beco. Eram altas e tinham cabelos escorridos negros. Vestiam roupas estranhas e portavam pedaços de pau, que Vicious sabia ser varinhas mágicas, que no momento estavam ambos apontados para o peito de Vicious.

– Nada, exceto confiar em nós, trouxa. – disse a voz masculina, mostrando o dono.

Vicious estava começando a se acalmar. Estava acostumado a ser chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Recolheu a katana. Ao mesmo tempo as duas pessoas recolheram suas varinhas mágicas.

– Já conseguiu o que pedimos? – disse a voz feminina.

– Ainda não encontrei as pedras que pediram. Mao Yenrai foi mais reticente quanto a isso do que eu imaginava. Além do mais, todos os seguidores de Yenrai que encontramos pareceram reticentes de dizer isso.

– Você fala como se ainda ouvesse algum.

– Sim. Sei que tem mais quatro, mas outros podem ter sobrevivido à caçada. Um destes que sei estar vivo é Spike Spiegel, que eu acreditava morto. Outro é Júlia, que está desaparecida, fugida de mim. A terceira é Anastasia. Ainda vive em Marte... Achei que era mais inteligente não brigar com ela, ela poderia nos trazer informações posteriormente. O último é Luccas Evergreen, que sumiu, me escapou em Deimos.

– Você acha que esse trouxa Yenrai sabia onde encontrar essas pedras?

– Acredito que sim. De qualquer modo, sei que ele poderia atrapalhar nossas ações.

– Espero que não esteja mentindo, tentando nos enganar ou nos usar como joguetes. – disse a mulher, doce e ameaçadoramente.

– O que ganharia com isso? – disse Vicious, descontraído.

– Você sabe muito bem... A morte.

– É claro que sei. As lendas das ruas são cheias sobre bruxos das trevas e seus poderes.

– Mas sabe que pode ganhar muito trabalhando conosco.

– É claro. – disse Vicious, com um sorriso malicioso.

– Parece que não tem medo das Trevas mesmo, Vicious. – disse o homem.

– Não se preocupe, Pitr. A sina dos anjos caídos é tornarem-se demônios. E eu aceitei essa sina.

– Parece que ele está falando a sério. – disse Pitr, divertido.

– Creiam-me, Pitr e Ananova... – disse Vicious, quando foi cortado.

– Não diga nossos nomes em público, Vicious! – disse Ananova, com um tom de ameaça mais forte na voz. – Lembre-se sempre disse, Vicious

– Muito bem. Acho que então não há mais motivo para eu permanecer aqui. – disse Vicious, dando de costa aos bruxos. – Se me permitem, vou continuar a agir.

– Espere! – disse Pitr. Vicious parou e observou o homem parado no beco, por cima do ombro – Sabe o que o espera se não cumprir sua parte no trato.

– Sei... – disse Vicious – Mas não se preocupe... Logo terá o que deseja. – completou, saindo do beco.


	9. A nova escola abre as portas

Andraas começou a aterrizar. Amélie se preparou para descer. Antes, Luccas anunciou pelos sistemas de alto-falante: 

– Por favor, todos os alunos deixem suas bagagens no Expresso Dumbledore. A bagagem será levada a seus quartos na Escola. Repetindo: Por favor, todos os alunos deixem suas bagagens no Expresso Dumbledore. A bagagem será levada a seus quartos na Escola.

Amélie foi a primeira a descer do cargueiro, seguida por Andraas e Luccas. Luccas ainda ficaria alguns instantes para observar os elfos domésticos descarregarem as bagagens: normalmente os elfos não roubavam coisas, mas Luccas foi orientado a acompanhar o serviço dos elfos.

– Te encontro no Banquete. – disse Andraas, travando o cargueiro e entregando as chaves para Luccas. Amélie passava pelo lado dele, carregando os alunos. Luccas viu Helen e Richard junto com dois outros bruxinhos, um moreno forte e com sombrancelhas grossas e nariz adunco, e uma pequena, mas com cabelos castanhos-avermelhados e algo cigano nela. Quando todos os bruxinhos sumiram, ele disse para a escuridão:

– Lofty! – e um estalinho mostrou um elfo doméstico recém-chegado. Era baixo, com orelhas grandes como as de um morcego e olhos do tamanho de bolas de tênis. Também era narigudo e tinha alguns tufos de cabelos negros na cabeça. Vestia, à guisa de toga, uma fronha com o símbolo da Escola.

– Senhor Evergreen?

– Lofty, acho que você e seus amigos podem começar seu serviço. A senhorita Weasley disse que eu poderia confiar em você. E pode me chamar apenas de Luccas.

– Claro, senhor. Ela me deu ordens expressas para obedecer ao senhor, e eu prefereria me arremessar dentro do Portal trouxa antes de desobedecer a senhorita Weasley...

– Então, – disse Luccas, em um tom gentil – vamos trabalhar.

Luccas abriu o Expresso e os elfos domésticos entraram, pipocando em leves barulhos de "POP!" ao redor de Luccas. Eram mais de 70 daquelas criaturinhas estranhas, mas que por algum motivo causavam uma certa simpatia para Luccas... exceto um mais velho e meio azedo demais:

– Não compreendo como o Kraken veio parar nesse fim de mundo, longe das coisas da senhorinha Lestrange, ah não, eu vou embora... – reclamava o velho elfo, com olhos vermelhos e tom de poucos amigos, enquanto ia buscar, a contra-gosto, as malas de um aluno.

– Kraken. – disse Luccas, tentando ser legal – Qual o problema?

– O trouxa fala com Kraken como se fosse um amigo, ah meu Deus, se o pai de Kraken, e o avô de Kraken antes dele, e os antepassados de Kraken vissem a situação dele agora, tendo que obedecer trouxas, e sangue-ruins e escória e aberrações...

– Kraken, se você falar novamente da senhorita Agatha assim... eu não respondo por mim.

– Kraken obedece a senhorita Weasley, mas ela é escória, assim como todos os parentes dela...

– Chega! – disse Luccas, imperioso. – Kraken, venha até aqui!

Kraken se aproximou, contrafeito, como se resistisse à ordem de Luccas:

– O trouxa dá ordens como se pudesse...

– E posso. – disse Luccas, conclusivo – Se eu bem me lembro, seu antigo dono era o diretor de Hogwarts, Ignatius Longbottom, que deu à senhorita Agatha Weasley, que me contratou. Portanto, de certa forma, eu também sou seu patrão.

– Oh, claro, o trouxa está certo e devo obedecê-lo, – disse Kraken alto, mas em seguida, resmungou baixinho – mas Kraken adoraria dizer umas verdades ao trouxa, de que sua raça suja e imprestável destruiu a Lua e vai destruir o Universo e tudo o mais, e que eles são uma escória fedorenta que deveria ser riscada do Universo...

– Chega! Kraken, agora escute bem, porque isso é uma ordem! – disse Luccas, de saco cheio com aquele pequeno gerador de mau-humor ambulante – Se você falar... melhor, se você pensar alguma coisa ruim sobre qualquer funcionário ou aluno dessa Escola, você deverá enfiar a unha de seu dedo médio por debaixo da do seu polegar com toda a força que tiver, até que você consiga ver algo bom para dizer dessa pessoa. Isso até você aprender que as pessoas aqui estão tentando ser gentis com você, e você sabe disso, e que gentileza costuma ser uma boa forma de retribuição.

Kraken tentou dizer algo ofensivo contra Luccas, mas ele havia sido esperto: orientado por Agatha sobre como funcionava a mente dos elfos domésticos, Luccas dera uma ordem bem clara, sem formas de Kraken a burlar. No momento em que foi tentar dizer algo para Luccas, Kraken enfiou com vigor a unha do seu dedo médio debaixo da do polegar, dando ganidos de dor no processo. Os demais elfos observavam enojados Kraken: sabia Luccas que eles imaginavam o porquê Kraken havia recebido uma ordem tão cruel.

– Tenho que admitir que o... senhor Evergreen... é bem esperto. – disse Kraken, quando, enfim, pode desencaixar a unha do polegar da do dedo médio.

– Ótimo! Agora que estamos entendidos, quero que você ajude os outros a recolher os malões dos alunos. Temos serviço a fazer.

* * *

Amélie conduziu os alunos diretamente pela encosta, de onde podiam-se ver as torres e vidros espelhados da Escola Dumbledore. Um "UAU!" de admiração apareceu nos lábios deles ao verem as luas verdes dos satélites de Vênus contrastarem com a visão do castelo, em mármore branco, com as janelas a refletirem o céu estrelado sem lua: Vênus não possuia nem um satélite para dar a idéia de Lua.

Amélie bateu na porta três vezes, e quem os recebeu foi Sylvester Longbottom, trajando uma bela veste amarelo-canário, com golas altas, o chapéu de bruxo enviesado amarelo e um cinto de cor negra prendendo as roupas. Usava calças de brim escuro, camisa negra e sapatos macios. Portava a varinha à cintura.

– Muito obrigado, Amélie. Deixe que agora é conosco. Pode tomar seu lugar na Mesa para o Banquete.

Amélie fez uma reverência e saiu pelo lado, em meio à escuridão. Sylvester conduziu para dentro do Saguão Principal os bruxinhos.

– Primeiro de tudo, queria dar as boas vindas para vocês à Escola de Artes Mágicas Alvo Dumbledore. Seus nomes serão famosos como o da primeira turma da primeira Escola de Magia fora da Terra.

Helen, Richard, Aliocha e Natasha puderam ouvir Romanov, baixinho, dizer "Balela."

– Antes do nosso Banquete para começarmos o ano letivo, vocês serão divididos nas nossas Casas através da Seleção. Elas são Quatro, como alguns aqui devem saber que são Quatro as Casas de Hogwarts: as nossas Casas são Chronos, Andromeda, Prometheus e Orion. As Casas serão como suas famílias na Escola: erros lhe custarão pontos e acertos lhe darão pontos. Os pontos da Casa serão somados e, ao fim do ano, a Casa com mais pontos receberá a Taça das Casas, uma honra que esse ano será indescritível. Espero que se façam apresentáveis, enquanto checamos se está tudo pronto.

Helen arrumou a fita no cabelo com a qual prendia sua trança. Richard ajeitou corretamente suas roupas e gravata. Natasha retirou sua bandana e Aliocha deu uns tapas no cabelo para ver se o fazia assentar.

– Mas como será que vai ser a Seleção? – perguntou Helen, seu rosto branco corado de rosa de ansiedade e timidez.

– Não sei. – disse Natasha – Em Hogwarts normalmente seria um Chapéu que diria em que Casa nós estaríamos. Mas aqui...

– Será que vai ter algum tipo de teste? – disse Richard, sua pele morena ficando branca de nervosismo.

– Não sei, mas não duvidaria. – disse Aliocha.

Foi quando Sylvester os recolheu enquanto alguns fantasmas passavam por perto deles. Helen e Richard já conheciam um pouco da escola, mas ainda sentiam arrepio quando essas coisas aconteciam. E lá foram eles para a Seleção.

* * *

Amélie contornou a Escola e entrou em uma porta dos fundos, onde Andraas a esperava.

– E Luccas? – disse Julius, preocupado, enquanto a porta ainda estava aberta. Sylvester acabara de entrar e estava observando com certo nervosismo. Agatha estava tendo sua mão segura pela de Eloise para não surtar.

– Estou aqui! – disse Luccas, chegando, com Lofty e Kraken logo atrás.

– Que demora! – exclamou Amélie, enquanto os elfos desapareciam – O que houve?

– Kraken: ele é um mala. Não estava ajudando muito com seus resmungos. Mas já dei um jeito nele.

– Depois você conta como. – disse Julius, fazendo-os entrar e colocando Luccas ao lado de Andraas, que por sua vez ficaria ao lado de Sylvester. No centro da mesa ficava Agatha, Eloise, Julius e Amélie, mais um cara razoavelmente jovem que Luccas não conhecia ainda, e uma bruxa que Luccas sabia ser Dorothy Ponfrey, uma medibruxa mandada pela Conselho Interplanetário da Magia para cuidar dos bruxos em Ishtar.

– Ótimo! – disse Sylvester – Então está tudo bem! Vou buscar os alunos.

* * *

Richard e Helen estavam entrando, Luccas podia ver. Podia ver o rosto branco que Helen herdara da mãe e os olhos verdes que herdara de Luccas. Richard, com o rosto escuro e de olhos castanhos, aparecia bem destacado entre todos, sendo bem alto para a sua idade, diferentemente de Helen que era miudinha. Ele os podia ver muito bem, enquanto via os bruxinhos entrando, sob a luz de muitas velas de brilho muito vivo, aparentemente penduradas no ar por candelabros invisíveis: Sylvester sugerira o uso de lâmpadas fluorescentes, mas Agatha fora terminantemente contra, dizendo que preferia esse toque de magia para deixar todos mais à vontade.

Os bruxinhos foram sendo conduzidos por Sylvester, que antes de sair pegara um velho pergaminho e uma pena de cor laranja-vivo, até diante de um aro estranho, desenhado em cor azul clara no chão. Por algum motivo, para Luccas, o aro parecia-lhe o Portal, pois tinha o mesmo tipo de desenho, com detalhes que o impediam de ser um círculo, esfera, espira ou torus perfeita.

Uma voz ressoou pelo Salão vazio, uma voz fantasmagoricamente feminina ... ou seria andrógina?... bela e suave:

_"Pela primeira vez uma Escola surge fora da Terra _

_Pela primeira vez bruxos e trouxas se soltaram no Espaço _

_Nem Hogwarts, nem Beauxbatons ou Durmstrang os espera _

_Mas sim uma nova magia, um novo tempo, um novo espaço. _

_Canto pela primeira vez sobre o que aconteceu _

_Sobre como vocês vieram parar aqui _

_Para que vocês não chorem pelo que se perdeu _

_Para verem que aqui também poderão sorrir. _

_Bruxos das trevas tentaram destruir os trouxas. _

_Foram vencidos e derrotados. _

_Os trouxas continuaram a viver. _

_Desejo de conquista, sonhos embarcados. _

_Construiram os Portais, belos e graciosos. _

_Por outra dimensão se puseram a viajar. _

_Mas, tolos e gananciosos, _

_Não procuraram saber se tudo poderia falhar. _

_Uma certa vez, o Portal foi destruído, _

_Uma grande destruição aconteceu. _

_Chuvas de meteoro passaram a castigar a Terra. _

_A humanidade se arrefeceu. _

_Bruxos e trouxas se puseram a pensar. _

_Procurar novos locais para viver. _

_O Portal foi melhorado. _

_Um novo tempo apareceu. _

_As antigas escolas não dariam conta _

_Dos muitos bruxinhos que estariam por vir _

_Eram pequenas para a quantidade de gente _

_Menos ainda com danos a surgir. _

_Os bruxos despreparados para o que viria _

_Começaram a ver suas escolas desaparecer _

_Os meteoros estavam vencendo a magia _

_Destruindo nossos belos centros de saber. _

_Mas foi quando Agatha Weasley e seus três amigos _

_Que terão seus nomes escritos por toda a eternidade _

_Decidiram que haveria um outro local de magia _

_Fora da Terra e das Adversidades. _

_Eloise Delacour, bela e graciosa _

_Viu um local secreto e belo _

_Que Dentro da jocosa Vênus, bela senhora, _

_Seria o local do reduto desperto. _

_Sylvester Longbottom, inteligente e perspicaz _

_Começou a usar de magias experimentais. _

_Construiu Noah, nave Spelljamer sagaz _

_Para que transportasse homens, criaturas e ideais. _

_Julius Potter, faceiro e veloz _

_Sorriso doce como o de uma criança _

_Se lançou no espaço sem recompensa ou voz _

_Apenas visualizando os amigos e a esperança. _

_Esses são os Quatro Amigos, Fundadores desse local _

_E pessoas de extremo poder e confiança _

_Foram eles que me criaram e me deram ideal _

_Para que seja, quando partirem, como uma herança. _

_Agora eu estou aqui, _

_Eu, no chão o Anel, _

_Para os Selecionar foi que surgi, _

_Para esse Compromisso serei fiel. _

_E não se preocupem de seus segredos, _

_Ao pisarem sobre mim, _

_Não revelarei nenhum de seus medos, _

_Não contarei nenhuma coisa ruim. _

_Apenas irei os separar _

_De casa, mas não de coração! _

_Pois a verdadeira Sabedoria _

_Surge apenas da União! _

_Mas em que casa cairão? _

_São muitas as verdades: _

_Chronos, do tempo a aproveitar-se _

_Pois o presente é o que existe sem alarde. _

_Andromeda, presa no abismo _

_Auto-sacrifício e beleza como ideal. _

_Prometheus, senhor do fogo, _

_Que ensina que deve-se aproveitar que a vida tem início e final. _

_E para não dizer que deixei alguem de lado, _

_Que esqueci de algum dos Amigos, _

_Orion é a última casa, _

_Dos que sábios, procuram seus destinos. _

_Então o que estamos esperando? _

_Que a Primeira Seleção comece agora. _

_Para que a Escola seja fundada, _

_Para que os Amigos entrem para a História." _

Os alunos bateram palmas, impressionados. Helen e Richard não tinham visto o aro direito, mas perceberam agora que haviam quatro pequenas pedras, uma de uma cor grená, uma amarela, uma preta como uma opala e uma azul ofuscante.

– Quando eu disser seus nomes, vocês deverão entrar no Anel. Após alguns segundos, ele dirá a que Casa vocês pertencerão. Eowyn Albers.

Uma garota loira foi, com passos tímidos, para dentro do Anel. Uma parede de luz branca ergueu-se ao seu redor. Alguns segundos se passaram e a voz disse:

– _Chronos_!

Agatha levantou-se e aplaudiu, junto com os demais Fundadores de Ishtar, enquanto a garota ia para a mesa que tinha o brasão grená de Chronos a encimando. Esse mesmo brasão podia ser visto nas vestes dela e a cor grená na sua gravata. Em seguida sentou-se, quando Sylvester chamou o nome seguinte:

– Henri Alighieri!

Um garoto não muito alto, cabelos loiro-ralos, entrou no anel. Ficou por um minuto dentro dele até que o anel decidiu:

– _Andromeda_!

A mesa encimada pelo brasão Azul de Andromeda foi ocupada por Henri, já com o belo brasão e a gravata na cor de sua Casa.

Seguiu-se a Seleção com Luighi Andreotti indo para Prometheus, com a gravata completamente escura e o brasão da mesma cor, com uma chama brilhando dentro dele. Em seguida Amos Angelloti foi fazer companhia para Eowyn Albers em Chronos.

Herbert Brocklehurst foi o primeiro a ir para a Casa de Orion, com a gravata amarela e com o brasão com uma flecha, uma lança, uma espada e uma varinha, tudo por baixo de um livro. Em seguida Angel Brown foi lhe fazer companhia também na Orion.

Luccas ficava apreensivo:

– Andraas... O que aconteceria se algum dos alunos não fosse selecionado? – perguntou Luccas, tentando esconder qualquer sinal de nervosismo.

– Impossível. Todos aqui pelo jeito são bruxos. – disse Andraas no momento em que William Creevey foi mandado para Chronos. – O que poderia acontecer é de um trouxa vir parar por acidente, mas isso não tem a menor chance de acontecer.

– Ah... tá! – disse Luccas, ainda mais apreensivo do que antes.

* * *

Pouco depois foi a vez de Victorius Daskalaki ser mandado para Orion. E foi então a vez de:

– Helen Evergreen!

Helen viu seu pai fazendo figa com uma mão e positivo com a outra, as várias velas suspensas no ar mostrando os rostos de todos. Seu irmão estava lá fora, esperando sua vez. Ela entrou e o Anel ergueu aquele círculo de luz ao seu redor. Mas de dentro a visão era ainda mais impressionante: uma forma humanóide surgiu, e assumiu a forma de Helen.

– Você parece ter caráter e pureza de coração, mas procura justiça. – disse a forma, que ela percebeu ter a mesma voz do Anel quando recitou aquele poema no início – Muito interessante. Há algum talento, mas sua pureza e justiça é maior que o talento. Poderia ir tranquilamente para Andromeda...

Helen parecia meio perturbada:

– Será?

– Parece que duvida de você...

– Não, mas é que... Me pareceu mais que eu seria de Prometheus!

– Tem certeza? Andromeda seria melhor para você...

– Não... – disse Helen, resoluta, sem saber se a sua voz estava saindo pelo Anel – Eu tenho certeza que a minha Casa deve ser Prometheus!

– Então que seja assim. – disse a forma, tocando o lado esquerdo do peito e o nó da gravata. A gravata foi mudando do azul-marinho para o preto e no peito apareceu o Brasão de Prometheus – Seja bem-vinda então, Helen Evergreen, à _CASA DE PROMETHEUS_!

Helen correu para a Mesa de Prometheus, ao mesmo tempo desejando sorte para:

– Richard Evergreen!

Richard pisou no Anel e, Richard não poderia saber disso, o círculo se fechou ao seu redor, ao mesmo tempo que a forma humanóide lhe apareceu, com a sua forma:

– Bem, vejo um espírito obstinado na busca por conhecimento e por crescimento, apesar do senso de justiça. Com certeza sua melhor opção é Orion!

– Não!

– Não?

– Não posso me separar de minha irmã! Você provavelmente deve saber o motivo... – disse Richard, determinado.

– Mas...

– Olha aqui, sem mais nem meio mais! – disse Richard, com energia – Ou fico em Prometheus com minha irmã ou nada feito.

– Muito bem, que seja assim. – disse a forma, tocando o lado esquerdo do peito e o nó da gravata. A gravata foi mudando do azul-marinho para o preto e no peito apareceu o Brasão de Prometheus – Seja bem-vindo então, Richard Evergreen, à _CASA DE PROMETHEUS_!

Helen batia palmas quando o círculo se desfez e Richard correu até a mesa de Prometheus. Luccas batia palmas intensas.

– Parabéns! – disse Helen, o beijando na bochecha, enquanto uma sobrinha de Eloise, Violette Delacour, era mandada para recebida também em Prometheus.

– Não podia ficar longe de você. Você é minha irmã. – disse Richard, quando viam Ferghus Finnigan ser mandado para Orion.

* * *

Fred Gallagher havia acabado de ser mandado para Andromeda, e Gillian Mohammad Al-hassani estava no Anel.

– _Orion_!

Sylvester então disse, para apreensão de Aliocha, Richard e Helen:

– Natasha Ivanova!

Natasha entrou dentro do Anel e, poucos segundos depois saiu para a mesa de:

– _Prometheus_!

As palmas foram intensas para Natasha. Em seguida foi Hans Kristofensen chamado para ir para a Casa de Chronos, e então foi a vez de:

– Alieksei Krum!

O Anel fechou-se quando Krum, andando como um pato, entrou dentro do Anel. O muro de luz se ergueu e todos os já selecionados sabiam que ali dentro um Krum fantasmagórico aparecera para ele e tomaria a decisão sobre qual Casa ele iria. E logo descobriram que ele iria para:

– _Prometheus_!

Richard e Helen acompanharam Natasha nas palmas vivas para Aliocha, recém-chegado à mesa de Prometheus, no momento em que Edgard Lancaster era mandado para "_Andromeda_".

– Parabéns, Aliocha! – disse Helen.

– Vocês também estão bem! – disse Aliocha.

Helen acenou para o pai junto com os outros funcionários na Mesa dos Professores, enquanto Renan Midgen era mandado para Chronos.

A Seleção foi se seguindo: Jennifer Montague foi mandada para Chronos também, e Loki Admunsen Mortensen foi mandado para Prometheus. Lieland Niels foi mandada para Andromeda. Siva Nonamarathana foi mandado para Chronos. Antonielle Poirot foi mandada para Chronos e Lisandra Querubim a acompanhou. Em seguida foi a vez de Wilheim Rigel ser mandado para Prometheus e então:

– Mikhail Romanov!

Poucos segundos depois, Mikhail Romanov foi mandado para:

– _Chronos_!

E algo parecia estranho...


	10. Suspeitas e Confirmações

_N.A.: Eventos pouco antes de Waltz for Venus_

Andraas viu o jovem Romanov ser mandado para Chronos e sentiu um estranho arrepio. Aparentemente Romanov o reconhecera e parecia muito interessado. E seja qual for o interesse dele, Andraas parecia não gostar nem um pouco, Luccas notou:

– O que houve? – perguntou Luccas baixinho para Andraas.

– Não sei porque, mas não consegui gostar desse garoto... – disse Andraas, que reparou que Agatha também, apesar de ser a Diretora da Casa Chronos para a qual Romanov havia sido mandado, e ter aplaudido quando o mesmo foi selecionado, parecia estar pouco à vontade com a Seleção.

– Eu também não gostei muito dele. – disse Luccas – E reparei que Amélie também não gostou.

Luccas observava a meio-giganta. Se havia uma vez em que Amélie tinha ficado mais tensa e brava do que estava agora, Luccas nunca tinha visto: os olhos de Amélie acompanhavam Romanov o fuzilando, e havia em seu rosto uma expressão de tal ódio que parecia que Amélie iria avançar no garoto naquele momento. Mesmo as belas roupas que vestia não escondiam um quê do sangue gigante que parecia querer explodir em fúria violenta.

Sylvester também parecia perturbado, e Luccas se perguntava porquê:

– Espero que Amélie mantenha a calma e a compostura.

– O que aconteceu? – disse Andraas, que ficou muito tempo afastado da atividade bruxa. – Por que Amélie parece tão nervosa?

– Malfoy, durante o tempo em que você viveu com os trouxas, muitas coisas aconteceram no nosso mundo.

– Imaginei... Apareceram muitos bruxos das Trevas no _Big Shot_. Eu mesmo peguei alguns, para fazer grana quando estava apertado... – disse Andraas, fazendo referência ao famoso programa onde criminosos procurados eram anunciados em um tom de programa de domingo pelos apresentadores Judy e Punch.

– Então... – continuou Sylvester – Lembra-se de Hagrid e sua família?

– O antigo guarda-caça e professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas de Hogwarts? Ele se aposentou quando entramos na Escola, se lembro bem. O pessoal da Sonserina adorava tirar uma com ele. – disse Andraas.

– Você entre eles... – disse Sylvester sem se conter, e depois, ao ver a cara feia que Andraas fez, disse – Desculpe, Andraas. Enfim, depois que Rúbeo se aposentou, o filho dele e pai da Amélie... Acho que você lembra dele, estudava na Lufa-Lufa...

– Josiah? – disse Andraas – Aquele que era um baita batedor e depois acabou sendo o primeiro meio-alguma-coisa a jogar na Liga de Quadribol? Jogava pelo Cruzadores de São Paulo, no Brasil, e depois passou a bater para os Wigtown Wanderers? Ele era realmente bom em bater um balaço.

– Ele mesmo. Bem, ele acabou sendo assassinado depois de algum tempo... Se me lembro bem, isso foi depois que você começou a trabalhar com os trouxas em Ganimede.

– Como?

– Parece que conseguiram azarar um balaço durante uma partida contra os San Antonio Hobbits, que acabou se concentrando em Josiah, esquecendo os outros jogadores, e antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Josiah despencou para a morte. Antes haviam matado o Hagrid e a mulher dele, Maxime.

– Mas o que isso tem a ver?

– Parece que os assassinos eram os pais desse moleque. – disse Sylvester, quando a Seleção acabou com Zacharias Zabini sendo mandado para Chronos.

* * *

Quando Zabini se sentou à mesa de Chronos, Agatha se levantou e, depois de ajustar os óculos com o dedo, disse.

– Bem-vindos, alunos da primeiríssima turma da Escola de Artes Mágicas Alvo Dumbledore, de Ishtar. Antes de começarmos nosso Banquete de Recepção, gostaria de apresentar o corpo docente e funcionários de nossa escola.

– Primeiramente, Sylvester Longbottom, Diretor da Casa de Orion, – os alunos dessa casa bateram palmas quando Sylvester se levantou e fez um meneio respeitoso com a cabeça em gratidão – Diretor Adjunto dessa Escola e professor de Feitiços e Tecnomância.

– Eloise Delacour, Diretora da Casa de Andromeda, – foi a vez dos alunos de Andromeda se levantarem para bater palmas para a diretora de sua Casa, que agradeceu os aplausos com uma reverência clássica, segurando a saia do vestido azul decotado que usava – nossa professora de Adivinhação e Herbologia.

– Julius Potter, Diretor da Casa de Prometheus, – Richard, Helen, Aliocha e Natasha se levantaram e bateram palmas para o Diretor de Prometheus, que usava uma espécie de cruza de sobretudo com jaqueta e apresentava um ar de birutice total e irrestrita – nosso professor de Transfiguração e Vôo em Vassouras.

– Andraas Malfoy, – disse Agatha, quando Andraas levantou-se e foi apresentado aos alunos, que aplaudiram educadamente – nosso professor de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Amélie Maxime, – e foi a vez de Amélie, em sua beleza e porte de gigante se levantar de uma maneira surpreendentemente graciosa para o seu porte e se ser aplaudida educadamente – nossa guarda-caça e professora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, assim que essa turma alcaçar o nível para tal.

– Henri Pince, – disse Agatha, apontando o cara que Luccas não conhecia, e que se levantou e fez um cumprimento de cabeça aos aplausos dos alunos e companheiros de Escola. Ele parecia ter uma cara de urubu, usando um _pince-nez _extremamente antiquado e vestido em vestes azul-marinhas que pareciam propositalmente feitas para serem desagradáveis – nosso biblotecário.

– Dorothy Ponfrey, – apontou a Diretora da Escola de Magia, mostrando uma moça, talvez não mais do que os 29 anos de Luccas, mas levemente envelhecida, de bochechas rosadas, usando um toucado sobre os cabelos fartos e castanhos lisos, cobrindo-os totalmente, sua veste grená encimada por um avental branco com um osso e uma varinha nele, a varinha guardada no bolso do avental – nossa medibruxa e Enfermeira mandada pelo Conselho Interplanetário de Magia para cuidados médicos gerais.

– E eu, Agatha Weasley, Diretora da Casa de Chronos, – os alunos de Chronos, inclusive Romanov, se levantaram e aplaudiram Agatha – professora de História da Magia e Estudo dos Trouxas e primeira diretora da Escola de Magia "Alvo Dumbledore", de Ishtar.

– Além de nós, temos como funcionário Luccas Evergreen, – Luccas se ergueu e seus filhos e os amigos dele aplaudiram profusamente Luccas, os demais alunos apenas sendo educados, aplaudindo quando Luccas fez uma saudação para eles – nosso Zelador. Agora, antes de qualquer coisa, queria deixar claro que o Senhor Evergreen é trouxa, e que por motivos diversos, que não são importantes e nem tampouco relevantes, gentilmente aceitou o convite de ser o zelador da Escola de Artes Mágicas "Alvo Dumbledore". Mas se eu ficar sabendo que qualquer um de vocês, qualquer um mesmo, – disse Agatha, olhando nos olhos de todos os alunos possíveis – quis comprar encrenca com ele ou ofereceu-lhe motivo para desagradar-lhe, nem eu nem nenhum dos demais professores ou funconários irão os ajudar. Ele está autorizado a tomar qualquer atitude e dar qualquer detenção e tirar pontos das Casas como qualquer outro funcionário. Portanto peço encarecidamente que o respeitem e o tratem bem como a qualquer outro de nós, professores e funcionários, não dando-lhe motivos para o desagradar.

– Bem, queria dizer apenas mais uma coisa antes do banquete começar: Bom Apetite!

Todos aplaudiram e a comida começou a aparecer na frente deles. Rapidamente Helen e Richard começaram a comer tudo o que podiam: havia todo o tipo de prato, até mesmo o saboroso _sushi_ do rato-do-mar de Ganimede, um peixe parecido com uma foca de carne razoavelmente saborosa quando bem feita:

– Mas por que pediram que não provocássemos o zelador? – disse Aliocha. – Quero dizer, o que alguém ganharia provocando ele?

– Acho que é para que não atormentem meu pai... – disse Helen.

– Ele é pai de vocês? – disse Natasha – E como...

– História complicada... Nós já vamos contar...

E eles contaram toda história de como haviam chegado a Ishtar, antes de Agatha mandar todos para a cama.

* * *

Nave Bebop... A TV ligada no _Big Shot_:

– AMIGOS! E continuamos com o _Big Shot_, o programa para todos os cowboys do Espaço! E agora, nosso Especial do Dia! – dizia Punch, um dos apresentadores.

– UAU! – disse Judy, a loira peituda sua companheira – E o que será que temos para hoje?

– Essa mina é um saco! – disse Faye Valentine, morrendo de tédio e de inveja, falando, claro, da deliciosamente peituda Judy. Seus cabelos negros espalhados, enquanto seus seios fartos apareciam pelo decote de suas roupas, seus pés dentro de botas de cano alto e confortável.

– Cale-se, Faye. – disse Jet Black, seu braço biônico atrás da cabeça quase totalmente careca e seu braço orgânico com o controle remoto da TV, estirando a bota por cima da mesa, enquanto aconchegava o cão Coghi Ein, com quem criara afeição. – Temos que pegar algum criminoso para comprarmos comida... A despensa está quase vazia... Vamos ver se conseguimos uma boa caçada agora...

Jet observava o cara que estava estirado no sofá, os cabelos black-power ocultando o rosto, sua camisa amarela coberta por um terno azul, como sua calça, sapatos pretos nos pés displicentementes colocados sobre o sofá. Spike era de certa forma um bom amigo, mas se tinha uma coisa que ele achava um saco era o completo desinteresse de Spike pela vida em certos momentos. Era largadão, comilão e dorminhoco, exceto quando precisava pegar alguma pessoa para conseguir Woolongs para sustentar-se. E, depois de planejarem como pegariam Dewey, Huey e Louey, terroristas espaciais, ele se atirara no sofá e parecia cochilar.

– Nosso Especial do Dia é Luccas Evergreen! – disse Punch. Quase que instantaneamente Spike reagiu, com uma cara de incrédulo, segurando a TV nas mãos, como se achasse que fosse defeito de sintonia.

– Nem a pau! – disse Spike – Por que Luccas?

– O que foi, Spike? – perguntou Jet, assustado com a reação rápida e incrédula de Spike.

– Conhece esse cara? – disse Faye. – Bem, seja como for ele vale uma boa grana, pelo jeito.

– É Faye, acho que você está certa. E ele não parece ser tudo isso...

– Nada feito, Faye! E isso vale para você também, Jet! – disse Spike, veementemente.

– O que é que você tem, Spike? – disse Jet.

– ... procurado por assassinato e roubo, sua captura vale 100 mil Woolongs. – disse Punch, ignorando (obviamente) a briga na Bebop.

– Nossa, Punch, esse cara parece ser muito durão mesmo! – disse Judy, com seus comentários típicos e "inteligentes" – E até que parece ser bem jeitosinho...

Spike não conseguia acreditar que via Luccas pelo _Big Shot_. Reconhecia aquele rosto escuro, aqueles braços escuros e fortes e os cabelos com dreadlocks, aquele boné do Chicago Bulls e tudo o mais...

– Spike, o que você sabe sobre ele? Fala logo de uma vez, Spike! – perguntou Jet.

– Esquece... – disse Spike, tentando desconversar.

– Spike, abre o jogo! – disse Jet, irritado com a cabeça dura de Spike. – Você conhece esse sujeito? Diga de uma vez, Spike!

– Só se você abrir o jogo sobre como conseguiu esse braço biônico. – disse Spike, escolhendo muito bem as palavras.

– Isso é jogo sujo, Spike! – disse Jet, que detestava referências ao seu braço e ao fato de como ele conseguira-o.

– OK... Jet, digamos que conheci esse cara. E seja o que for que o _Big Shot_ tenha dito, eu não acredito que ele seja um assassino. Talvez um ladrão, mas se for o mesmo Luccas que conheci, ele não mataria nem uma mosca. Ele ladrava alto, mas não mordia.

– Ele tem a ver com aquele tal de Vicious, Spike? – disse Faye.

Spike sabia que Faye sabia sobre Vicious. Era uma intrometida de marca maior, aquela garota, e muito bocuda, mas Spike decidiu que era uma boa idéia dar um pouco de informação para ela pensar e, com isso, tirá-la do seu pé.

– Sim... Tem a ver com Vicious. E comigo. Mas é só o que vão conseguir arrancar de mim. – disse Spike, se espreguiçando como se a conversa fosse apenas tediosa.

– Spike, aonde está indo? – disse Jet, bravo.

– Ué, não vamos capturar aqueles tais Dewey, Louey e Huey? Então... – disse Spike, com aquele sorriso esquisito e maroto que Jet amava odiar – Faye, te encontro na nave que iremos tomar.

– Spike! SPIKE! – disse Jet, enquanto via Spike sair da sala da Bebop. Quando Spike fechou a porta por trás de si, com um aceno, Jet suspirou, deu de ombros e disse, saindo da sala em direção à cozinha da Bebop – Definitivamente não consigo entender esse cara. Faye, se apronte para ir. Vou fazer algo para você comer...

Spike saiu. Foi para a Swordfish II. Enquanto decolava, ficou pensando: Mao Yenrai morto, Vicious com poder no Dragão Vermelho, Luccas com a cabeça a prêmio no _Big Shot_... Com certeza tinha algo acontecendo... Algo grande. Lembrava do confronto com Vicious em Marte. De como sobrevivera por pouco ao combate com Vicious na Igreja. De como Anastasia estava deprimida sobre o assassinato de Mao Yenrai, de ela lhe dizer para não ir atrás de Vicious. De ela não ter lhe falado nada sobre Luccas. Por que?

Depois de razoavelmente longe da Bebop, Spike ligou para Anastasia:

– Spike! – disse Annie no fone – Pensei que dessa vez Vicious tinha realmente te matado. Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu...

– Não esquenta... Vicious não é capaz de me matar.

– Continua egocêntrico como sempre, Spike. Isso sempre foi maior seu defeito... Acho que talvez por isso Mao achasse que você iria morrer de algum modo violento por causa dessa sua cabeçona cheia de ar, diferentemente de Luccas... – disse Annie, então ela percebeu, pelo fone, a cara feia que Spike fez para ela à menção do nome de Luccas. – O que foi?

– Annie, por que você não me falou de Luccas? – perguntou Spike, a voz sombria e o rosto mortiço.

Um momento de silêncio tenso ficou marcante, e então Anastasia disse:

– Spike, achei que ele estivesse morto. Descobri que Vicious espalhou gente por todo o Universo para matar todos os que ele dizia serem "seguidores de Mao". E eu mesma pensei que ele tava morto. Mas agora eu sei que ele não está. Eu sei, acabei de ver o _Big Shot _também. Mas creia, ele nunca matou ninguém. Nunca! E você sabe disso.

– Sei... – disse Spike, enquanto pensava no que estava acontecendo. Decidiu então ver até aonde Annie estava sendo sincera – Você sabe que Mao o treinou para ser furtivo. Você sabe que Luccas conhecia todo o tipo de narcóticos e técnicas de furtividade que poderia o ajudar a neutralizar resistência sem a matar. Sabe que Luccas daria um jeito de desaparecer aonde quer que estivesse. Que Luccas é um mestre em Do-In e Aiki-Do, o que o ajudava a nocautear seus inimigos sem os matar. Além disso, diferentemente de mim, Luccas era o homem das missões furtivas. Mao deve ter lhe contado isso.

– Sei muito bem disso.

– E como ele não morreu? Aonde ele está? Sabe de algo que eu não saiba?

– Quer o capturar, é isso, Spike? Já não basta o que aconteceu a três anos, de como você deixou Mao chateado, ainda por cima quer entregar um dos pupilos de Mao para a ISSP como um cão sem dono? Ou você acha que Vicious não sabe disso? Quem garante que não foi Vicious que colocou a cabeça desse cara a prêmio?

– Não é nada isso! Não é nada isso e você sabe bem que não é, Anast...

– Eu já lhe disse, Spike: apenas duas pessoas podem me chamar assim! E você não está entre elas!

Spike percebeu que na briga e na tensão de ver o nome de mais um amigo da Dragão Vermelho anunciado no _Big Shot_, quase passara uma barreira que Annie não admitia que fosse trespassada...

– OK... Annie, você faz alguma idéia de onde ele esteja?

– Sinceramente... Achava que ele estava no outro mundo. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, ele estava agindo para o Dragão Vermelho em Deimos, mas acho que no mesmo dia em que mataram Mao ele teve que fugir. A mulher dele, Hannah, foi encontrada morta.

– Eu simplesmente...

– Spike, você deve agora saber o tipo de pessoas que Vicious é!

Spike ficou em silêncio e disse:

– OK, Annie. Obrigado pela ajuda...

E desligou.

Spike sabia que nada poderia fazer para ajudar Luccas. E desejou-lhe, do fundo do coração, boa sorte.

Mal sabia Spike que ele poderia encontrar facilmente Luccas, se quisesse.


	11. As primeiras aulas

_N.A.: Eventos paralelos a Waltz for Venus_

De manhã, Richard e Helen observaram a bela torre de mármore branco da Chronos, antes de descerem para o café da manhã, junto com Natasha e Aliocha. Encontraram seu pai varrendo parte das escadarias e espanando os quadros, vestido com um jaleco azul escuro, calças jeans surradas e camisa de algodão branca, e uma boína à francesa azul escura e o cumprimentaram. Duas vezes, os quatro, Helen, Richard, Aliocha e Natasha, se perderam com as escadarias que se mexiam, enquanto desciam junto com Luccas.

Foi quando chegaram ao Salão Principal da Escola de Ishtar, cujas mesas estavam cheias de pratos para o café da manhã: ovos com bacon, tiras de rato-de-ganimede frito, mingau de aveia, torradas e outras coisas mais. Enquanto Richard e Helen iam até a mesa de Prometheus, Luccas seguia para a Mesa dos Funcionários.

Ao sentarem-se, encontraram também Violette Delacour, a sobrinha da Diretora da Casa de Andromeda, Eloise, e Luighi Andreotti.

– E então, quando vamos começar? – disse Helen, aparentemente doida para começar a usar magia.

– Paciência. – disse Aliocha – Vocês precisarão aprender muito antes de começar a usar magia para valer.

– Bem, vamos começar logo então.

Julius passou entregando a todos os seus horários. Ao ver de perto o seu Diretor de Casa, todos tiveram uma impressão de birutice completa que ele provocava, principalmente porque ele usava uma munhequeira com fivelas muito estranha no braço direito, e essa munhequeira estava armada com relógios de todos os tipos, cada um acertado em um horário.

– Bem, vamos ver. – disse Aliocha – Durante a manhã vai ser História da Magia e Estudo dos Trouxas com a professora Weasley, e vamos estudar essas matérias com os alunos da Chronos. Depois almoço, Feitiços com os de Andrômeda e Herbologia com o pessoal da Orion.

– Entendi. – disse Richard. – Então vamos terminar o café e ir para a aula.

* * *

Luccas estava comendo algumas porções de tiras de rato-de-ganimede fritas em molho de soja quando Agatha o procurou:

– Luccas, gostaria que me ajudasse na aula hoje...

– Como, se não sei nada sobre magia?

– Não... Na segunda aula minha com o pessoal, a de Estudo dos Trouxas. Além disso, depois vou falar com Julius e quero que você aprenda a voar em vassouras. Você irá ter aulas com junto com os demais alunos.

– Ahn... Mas...

– Acho que poderá ser útil. – disse Agatha, em um tom levemente mandão. Luccas percebeu que era melhor não discutir. Afinal de contas, uma das coisas que sempre aprendeu na Dragão Vermelho foi obediência aos superiores, e Agatha era a sua Chefa agora. – Me encontre na sala de aula durante o intervalo que vou lhe dar maiores detalhes.

Agatha voltou para seu prato de ovos com bacon, quando Andraas chegou ao seu lado:

– E então? Como tá?

– Ainda meio confuso. – disse Luccas – Mesmo com o encantamento e com o uso de Aira para me ajudar, ainda estou me sentindo meio perdido...

– Pode crer que logo você se acostuma.

Andraas puxou um prato e começou a se servir de sanduíches de bacon:

– O que foi?

– Agatha disse que quer que eu apareça na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. E disse que quer que eu aprenda a voar de vassouras.

Andraas deu um sorriso descontraído.

– Não esquenta. Acho que ela quer que você fique o mais "bruxo" possível, sabe, para ninguém te perturbar por você ser trouxa.

– Certo... – disse Luccas comendo as tiras de rato-do-mar.

– Isso é gostoso? – perguntou Andraas.

– Não tanto quanto aparenta... Mas é meio que uma relíquia do meu passado. Bem, parece que os elfos domésticos sabem fazer isso ficar bem gostoso.

– Parece que está gostando de trabalhar com os elfos domésticos... – disse Henri, sarcástico.

– Algo contra?

– Bem, não sei porque Agatha o contratou, – disse, e seguiu baixinho – mas não precisamos de gente da sua laia, que destruiu a Terra...

Luccas estava com a Jericho na cintura. Ela não estava carregada, mas quase pensava em dar um susto naquele metido, quando Andraas se aproximou, sentindo o perigo.

– Luccas, pode me ajudar na minha sala, por favor? – disse Andraas, percebendo a agitação. Depois virou-se para o bibliotecário – Henri, cuida da sua vida!

Sylvester e Agatha viam as atitudes de Andraas e Henri. Agatha se aproximou deles. Por algum motivo, Andraas ficou meio receoso.

– Luccas, lembre-se que eu preciso de você na minha aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, OK? Pode ajudar Malfoy. Não se preocupe, Andraas... Acho que você pode liberar ele para mim depois disso, não? – disse Agatha – Acho que você quer aproveitar e organizar sua sala de aula antes da Aula de Poções com o pessoal da Chronos à tarde. – completou Agatha, dando um sorrisinho para Andraas, que entendeu que estava tudo certo.

Luccas e Andraas se retiraram. Agatha então disse baixinho para Henri:

– Henri, queria deixar claro que o que eu disse antes quanto a Luccas também vale aos demais funcionários. Ele pode ser o que for, mas é tão funcionário dessa Escola quanto o senhor e deve receber o mesmo respeito de todos, inclusive dos colegas de serviço. Fui clara? – disse Agatha, com um tom baixo e venenoso.

– Sim, Madame Weasley. – disse Henri, temeroso.

– Ótimo. Se estamos entendidos, vou voltar a tomar o meu café da manhã e acho que o senhor deveria tomar o seu. De qualquer forma, acho que vai apreciar o chá preto. – disse Agatha, voltando para a mesa e servindo-se de uma grande xícara de chá preto.

* * *

Depois de tomar o seu café, Helen, Richard, Aliocha e Natasha subiram para pegar seus livros. Aliocha havia reclamado com Richard e Luighi de não poder utilizar os computadores para gravar as aulas e que só poderiam usar os links WizNet no Salão Comunal: Natasha contara depois que Aliocha sempre gostara de tecnologia trouxa, e que ele queria estudar Tecnomancia. Violette se aproximou deles e eles desceram da Torre de Prometheus. Chegando na escadaria, encontraram os alunos de Chronos: Romanov parecia já ter formado uma turminha, o que não parecia nem um pouco legal.

Descendo as escadas, encontraram a sala da "_Professora Agatha Weasley – História da Magia/Estudo dos Trouxas_". Todos se sentaram, sendo que Aliocha e Natasha estavam abrindo filas, com Helen e Richard atrás, e Luighi e Violette em seguida.

A professora Weasley entrou logo em seguida. Antes de começar a aula, escreveu na lousa: "Estatuto de Sigilo da Magia".

– Bom dia. Antes de entrar no estudo da História da Magia, queria começar discutindo um assunto que irá se encaixar em nossa próxima aula, a de Estudo dos Trouxas. Alguém se lembra que Estatuto é aquele que eu mencionei no quadro? – disse Agatha, sentando-se descontraída na quina da mesa de mogno, apontando o quadro com uma varinha. Vestia vestes verdes amplas, uma camisa amarela encimada por um colete de couro de dragão, calças amarelas e sapatos macios.

Um garoto da Chronos sentado ao lado de Aliocha ergueu a mão, baixo e moreno de cabelos bem curtos, mas foi um comentário bem audível no fundo da sala que chamou a atenção de Agatha:

– Talvez a lei mais inútil criada na história da bruxaria.

Agatha observou quem teceu o comentário infeliz com uma cara brava e, por algum motivo, não se surpreendeu de ver que fora Mikhail Romanov. E ao invés de o repreender, apenas sorriu debochadamente na direção dele e perguntou:

– Então, senhor Romanov, você afirma que uma lei que garantiu a sobrevivência da magia durante quase 500 anos é algo inútil. E poderia dividir conosco o motivo dessa sua opinião tão intrigante, sendo que mesmo Bathilda e Rolanda Bagshot, as autoras de nosso livro-texto, concluiram que foi uma lei importante em seu tempo?

Romanov pareceu um pouco preocupado:

– Ahn... Bem... – pensou, e voltou-se, falando com certa arrogância – Bem, professora, é que podemos alterar magicamente as memórias dos trouxas, ou até mesmo lhe causar sérios ferimentos, sem a menor chance dos trouxas revidarem, não? Quero dizer, não dá para levar os trouxas a sério, dá?

Agatha sorriu, mas não de contentamento:

– Talvez, senhor Romanov, você estivesse certo se esta aula estivesse sendo em Hogwarts, e se estivéssemos no século XVII ou XVIII. Porém, estamos no século XXI, em Ishtar, Vênus. As coisas mudaram muito. Os trouxas criaram armas incríveis, tanto no seu funcionamento quanto na sua capacidade de dano. Algumas armas poderiam lhe causar danos terríveis, que o fariam implorar pela _Avada Kedavra_. Tenho de lhe lembrar que os trouxas viajaram para o espaço quase um século antes do primeiro bruxo sair da Terra. Eles comunicavam-se com velocidade estonteantes quando ainda usávamos nossas corujas. Tinham técnicas maravilhosas para curas de doenças consideradas fatais entre os bruxos. Criaram coisas fantásticas e realizaram grandes feitos, para o bem ou para o mal. Será que fui clara?

Romanov apenas meneou a cabeça, em respeito:

– E vou retirar 2 pontos da Chronos por comentário desproposital e desrespeito ao colega de sua própria casa que iria responder... Senhor?...

– Barreto, professora Weasley. O Estatuto de Sigilo da Magia, criado em 1692 e revogado em 2035, determinava que qualquer tipo de atividade mágica diante de trouxas deveria ser proibida, exceto em casos extremos de necessidade.

– Muito bem, senhor Barreto. Cinco pontos para Chronos. Agora, como o senhor Barreto disse anteriormente, esse Estatuto foi revogado em 2035, portanto há apenas 36 anos. Qual foi o motivo para isso?

– Foi o fato de o Incidente do Portal – começou Alieksei Krum, depois de ser apontado pela professora Weasley – ter começado a causar efeitos estranhos nas regiões anti-trouxas, imapeáveis e anti-aparatação.

– Muito bem, senhor Krum. São cinco pontos para Prometheus. Mas acho que faltou um pouco da resposta. Outro motivo importante foi a criação da primeira nave Spelljammer capaz de atravessar o Portal trouxa, Galilei, embora sua resposta tenha demonstrado o motivo principal. O que o senhor Krum disse é verdade. Por que?

– Porque, professora, os trouxas começaram a perceber os fragmentos de lua caindo em locais aonde, ao menos em teoria, nada deveria existir e começaram a investigar, até que, em 2030, foi causada uma violação do Estatuto tão patente que denunciou completamente a existência da Magia para os trouxas, que foi o encontro e revelação da existência da Ilha de Drear e dos quintúpedes, após um meteoro atingir violentamente a região. – disse Barreto.

– Exato. E esse evento também motivou muitas outras coisas, pois os quintupedes foram extintos com o choque do meteoro. São mais cinco pontos para a Chronos. Foi um grande erro da comunidade bruxa acreditar que, porque os trouxas não eram capazes de ver os locais anti-trouxa e imapeáveis, eles deixavam de ser sólidos. Uma tolice imensa, que poderíamos creditar a séculos de isolamento de nossos antepassados da comunidade trouxa, ou mundana, como alguns dos nossos preferem chamar atualmente, somada à falta de tentativa de atravessar-se esses locais por pessoas mundanas ou casos de eventos naturais trespassando esses locais. Importante notar que, devido ao Incidente do Portal e ao grande número de incidentes criminosos trouxas, esse evento passou razoavelmente incólume, sem as esperadas perseguições contra os bruxos. Mas ele não deixou de ter conseqüências. A primeira foi de que muitos bruxos, principalmente aqueles já mais habituados com as coisas dos trouxas, começaram a deixar a Terra, embarcando em naves trouxas, antes mesmo da construção da Galilei. A segunda, e mais impactante, foi o começo de ações conjuntas entre os trouxas da força policial do sistema solar, a ISSP, e os Aurores dos diversos Ministérios e Presidências da Magia.

– Com tudo isso, e a captura de muitos bruxos das trevas, principalmente ex-seguidores de Voldemort e pessoas que se uniram a eles, pela ISSP, Aurores e por Caçadores de Recompensas, conhecidos entre os trouxas como _cowboys_, o fato de que a magia existia começou a tornar-se mais patente entre os trouxas, ainda que a maioria dos trouxas não conheça pessoalmente um bruxo, ou Magista, como alguns trouxas gostam de chamar. Foi quando, em uma reunião polêmica e histórica em 2035, – disse Agatha, enquanto dirigia-se ao quadro negro e o apagava – a antiga Confedereção Internacional dos Bruxos, reunidos com alguns representantes das comunidades bruxas já estabelecidas fora da Terra, principalmente em Marte, Ganimede, Europa e Urano, tomaram algumas atitudes. Uma delas foi a mudança de nome da organização e sua associação ao governo conjunto do Sistema Solar proposto pelos trouxas, sob o nome de Conselho Interplanetário de Magia. A mais polêmica, porém, foi a revogação do Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo da Magia, que foi substituído pelas – enquanto dizia, Agatha escrevia no quadro – Diretrizes Interplanetárias para o Uso Adequado de Magia e para a Relação entre Bruxos e Trouxas.

– Muito bem, alguém pode resumir como funcionam basicamente essas Diretrizes?

– Eu, professora. – disse um garoto miúdo, de cabelos baços.

– Pois não, senhor?...

– Creevey, Richard Creevey. – disse o garoto, que era da Casa Prometheus de Helen e Richard. – Professora, as Diretrizes dizem claramente que a magia não deve ser usada para fins criminosos, que bruxos devem respeitar as autoridades e leis trouxas, mas que os bruxos têm total direito de caminhar abertamente com suas varinhas, vassouras e animais fantásticos. Além disso, diz que a magia pode ser usada para defender-se e capturar-se criminosos trouxas sem nenhum problema. Também autoriza o uso de tecnomância, a arte mágica de encantar-se coisas dos trouxas e também desobrigou o uso de Feitiços Desilusórios e Feitiços de Memória para impedir que trouxas vissem os locais e criaturas mágicas.

– E por que motivo?

– Bem, – disse Richard, erguendo a mão – acho que, em primeiro lugar, porque os trouxas tinham formas de se defender da magia, caso preciso, e em segundo lugar, porque os trouxas não pareciam se incomodar mais com gente "estranha", enquanto respeitasse a lei.

– Muito bem, senhor...

– Evergreen, Richard Evergreen...

– O filho do trouxa zelador! – disse em um sussurro muito audível Mikhail Romanov.

– São 5 pontos para a Prometheus. – disse Agatha, sorridente, para Richard – E, senhor Romanov, você acaba de perder 5 pontos para a Chronos...

– Mas, professora, o que eu disse? – disse Mikhail, despeitado.

– Ofensa gratuita a um aluno da Escola. E se você não permanecer calado, será detenção para o senhor, senhor Romanov. Estou muito desapontada com o senhor. – disse Agatha, em um tom sério – Pensei que tivesse algum respeito pelo esforço de seus companheiros de Chronos e pelos demais alunos dessa Escola.

Mikhail ficou vermelho de raiva. Seu amigos de Casa o miravam com cara de "faz burrice agora, retardado!"

– Bem, com o tempo, entenderemos muito mais do que sabemos agora, e vamos entender que, em seu tempo, o Estatuto do Sigilo da Magia era realmente importante, mas que agora ele não faria mais sentido. E que foi sábio a revogação do Estatuto, quando isso aconteceu.

A sirene tocou:

– Bem, podem sair para o intervalo e descansarem um pouco. Logo voltaremos para a nossa aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

* * *

Andraas recolheu os últimos frascos de ingredientes de poções para dentro do armário.

– OK... Isso parece tudo. E você, Luccas?

Luccas apontou para a estante onde uma coleção sortida de livros de poções estava exposta:

– Está tudo aí. – disse ele, quando a sirene tocou o intervalo.

– Luccas... – disse Andraas, antes de ele sair. – Eu sei que o que o Henri disse não foi muito legal, mas esquece isso... São águas passadas. Provavelmente Henri tenha uma mentalidade como a...

Andraas engasgou:

– De seu avô?

– Exato. Esquece aquilo. Agatha e os demais o tratam bem... Deixa as coisas acontecerem.

– Certo. Bem, deixa eu ir que a Agatha precisa de minha ajuda.


	12. Os trouxas do Século XXI

Agatha descansava, enquanto alguns alunos se retiravam para conversarem no corredor ou ir beliscar alguma coisa no Salão Principal, que ainda tinha alguma comida. Luccas entrou na sala: 

– Senhorita Weasley...

– Por favor, Luccas, me chame apenas de Agatha.

– Pois não? A senhorita disse que precisava da minha ajuda.

– Sente-se. – disse ela, apontando para uma cadeira vazia que ela trouxe com a varinha.

Luccas sentou-se:

– Queria antes de mais nada dizer que eu não aprovo aquela atitude do Sr. Henri Pince.

– Tudo bem, Agatha. Andraas comentou comigo que esse Pince parece meio cabeçudo mesmo.

– Queria que você me ajudasse a dar a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

– Como se eu fosse algum tipo de rato de laboratório?

Agatha ficou chocada com o tipo de resposta de Luccas, ríspida e direta, mas Agatha tinha uma coisa muito especial: sem que ninguém, exceto seus amigos Sylvester, Julius e Eloise soubessem, Agatha era uma Legilimens gabaritada. E foi possível sondar com isso a mente de Luccas e ela percebeu uma mente cansada pela dor de tragédias sucessivas.

– Desculpe a falta de tato. – disse Agatha.

– Não esquenta. Estou acostumado com servir de cobaia.

– Não... Não quero que seja uma cobaia! – disse Agatha – Sei de seus "talentos", como foragido e ex-ladrão do Dragão Vermelho. E acho que serão proveitosos em minha aula de hoje. – disse Agatha, enquanto carregava com a varinha um saco de _sparring_ para um gancho no teto da sala.

– Preciso saber se o senhor está com sua Jericho aí. – disse Agatha.

– Estou. Mas está descarregada.

– Tem munição? De verdade? Quero dizer, munição letal...

– Tenho... O que você pretende?

– Durante a aula vai descobrir. – disse Agatha – Mas não se preocupe. Não terá de matar ou ferir ninguém. – ela completou, quando passou a explicar o que queria fazer naquela aula.

* * *

Aliocha, Violette, Natasha, Luighi, Helen e Richard comentavam a aula de História da Magia, enquanto beliscavam umas torradas com geléia que sobraram do café:

– Gostei dela. É uma boa professora. – disse Aliocha.

– Eu non gostei daquela metido do Romanov. – disse Violette.

– Ele é um panaca. – disse Natasha – Descobri quem são os carinhas que estão com ele. Um é o Oliver Nott, é o baixinho mirrado. Dizem as más-linguas que o avô dele era um dos mais dedicados homens de Voldemort.

– Aquele bruxo malvado? – disse Helen.

– Esse mesmo.

– O outro você não precisa me dizer quem é... – disse Luighi – Conheço o figura. Veio de Netuno comigo.

– Você é de Netuno?

– Sou do Espaço, por assim dizer. – disse Luighi – Meu avô era nascido trouxa e depois de se formar em Hogwarts, mais ou menos na época da Queda Final de Voldemort, voltou a tocar o circo dos meus antepassados. Quando houve o Incidente do Portal, meu avô decidiu levar o circo para o Espaço. Meu pai estudou em Hogwarts na Lufa-Lufa, como meu avô. Estávamos em Netuno, quando ele recebeu pela WizNet a "coruja" da Escola. Compramos minhas coisas no Beco Diagonal de Ganimede e de lá, enquanto meu pai ia para Europa para uma turnê, eu voltei para Netuno para pegar algumas coisas lá e vir para cá... Tive a infelicidade de agüentar aquele carinha.

– O nome dele é Felicce Martin, e o cara é uma mala... Desde que me viu com a coruja e as coisas no malão, ficou me enchendo, falando que era bom nisso, bom naquilo, bom naquilo outro... Tá vendo, é o fortão ali. Ele ficou se exibindo no Expresso.

– Ele é bom mesmo ou é papudo só? – perguntou Richard.

– Na verdade é só papo... Ele é mais papudo que sei lá o que. Ele falou muito, mas na hora de mostrar algum feitiço básico para a Amundsen da Andromeda...

– A loira baixinha?

– Isso... Bem, o cara não conseguiu nada. Culpou ela e falou um monte de coisas ruins para a menina. Sabe, tipo...

– Ele a xingou de Sangue Ruim? – disse Aliocha.

– Exato.

A sirene tocou antes que pudessem continuar. Claro que o grupo de Romanov passou esnobando os alunos da Prometheus.

* * *

Agatha estava na sala, enquanto Luccas, em um canto, preparava sua Jericho. Estava preparando alguma munição, e se Richard conhecia bem as munições de seu pai, porque ele tinha visto o suficiente disso em Deimos, ele estava carregando munição letal.

– Helen...

– Eu vi! – disse Helen, assustada.

– O que ele está fazendo? – perguntou Aliocha.

– Carregando munição letal. – disse Richard.

– Munição letal? – disse Aliocha – Por que? E como a professora Weasley o deixou fazer isso?

– Não sei... Vamos ver. – disse Natasha.

No quadro, como no início da aula de História da Magia, havia algo escrito. No caso: "Humanidade".

A professora Weasley esperou todos entrarem e disse:

– Bem... Agora, vamos falar um pouco sobre o Estudo dos Trouxas. Como vocês sabem, desde 2042, com a aprovação da Resolução 25 do Escritório de Educação em Magia do Conselho Interplanetário de Magia, o Estudo dos Trouxas foi declarado matéria obrigatória, depois de algumas boas experiências no Liceu Brasileiro de Magia, na Terra.

– Professora? – disse Romanov.

– Sim?

– Por que, exatamente, precisamos estudar essa matéria?

– Bem, senhor Romanov... – disse Agatha, apontando a palavra no quadro-negro – Humanidade... nesse século em que vivemos, essa palavra tem muito mais significado do que nunca. Com a humanidade como um todo vivendo no espaço sideral, a definição de humanidade cada dia mais é complicada. Eu prefiro pensar que os seres humanos, quando dotados de conhecimento sobre a verdade, não diferem uns dos outros... Os trouxas fazem parte da humanidade. Se você acredita que os bruxos sejam os únicos seres humanos, você tem o pior erro de pensamento que você poderia incorrer: achar os trouxas inferiores.

– Mas... como eles podem se virar sem magia?

– Lembre-se, senhor Romanov, que os trouxas foram os primeiros a saírem da Terra para ocuparem o Universo. Agora, eu não sei o que você deve pensar, mas eu posso lhe mostrar que, se pensa que sempre irá pegar trouxas indefesos, você precisa repensar sua vida. Senhor Evergreen, por favor...

Luccas se aproximou, a Jericho em mão.

– Pedi ao senhor Evergreen para nos ajudar nessa aula, por ser trouxa. Alguém sabe o que o senhor Evergreen está carregando?

– Uma pistola automática Jericho 931, professora Weasley. – disse Richard.

– Muito bem, senhor Richard Evergreen... – disse Weasley – Senhor Luccas Evergreen, como combinamos.

Luccas retirou o carregador que havia preparado de munição letal e colocou um carregador vazio na arma, municiou a arma, e colocou a arma no coldre.

– Senhor Romanov, por favor.

– Mas...

– Agora... Senhor Romanov... – disse Agatha, em um tom de quem quer dizer: "ou o senhor estará em MUITA encrenca".

Mikhail pegou a varinha mágica e foi para diante de Agatha:

– Agora, se sei bem, o senhor deve conhecer o Feitiço do Desarmamento.

– Sim, senhorita Weasley. Meu pai me ensinou.

Agatha voltou-se para a classe:

– O senhor Evergreen carregou sua arma com um pente sem munição, encantado por mim com _Sonorus_. Tanto o senhor Evergreen quanto o senhor Romanov irão sacar suas armas, tanto a Jericho, quanto a varinha, quando eu disser "já". Vejamos se o senhor Romanov é capaz de desarmar o senhor Evergreen. – disse então voltando-se para os dois – Prontos?

Luccas e Romanov menearam a cabeça, Romanov com um tom arrogante na postura.

– OK... – disse Agatha.

* * *

– Três... Dois... Um...

Os olhos de Luccas estreitaram-se, focando a testa de Romanov. Os reflexos de criminoso da Dragão Vermelho à flor da pele, as mãos prontas para fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

– JÁ!

Antes que Romanov pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Luccas sacou sua Jericho, deixou-a na altura da testa de Romanov e disparou. O barulho agudo "CLICK" do cão vazio da arma estava muito audível graças ao Feitiço do Som que a professora Weasley utilizara nele. Romanov estava com a mão na varinha, mas nem a retirara do porta-varinha.

– Muito bem, senhor Romanov...

– Mas...

– Se a arma tivesse carregada e fosse uma situação de perigo real, Luccas teria o matado certamente.

– Sem chance! Nenhum trouxa poderia se defender de um bruxo!

Agatha franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos de uma maneira que só significava uma coisa para os alunos da Chronos: Romanov tinha passado dos limites.

– Sente-se, Romanov! – disse Agatha, ríspida.

Romanov sentou-se, revoltado:

– Senhor Evergreen, a segunda parte da demonstração que combinamos, por favor.

– Mas...

– Por favor, senhor Evergreen. – disse Agatha, com um tom um pouco mais autoritário.

Luccas sabia que aquela parte tinha sido combinada para ser feita apenas se algum dos alunos passasse do limite. Ele suspirou e descarregou o cartucho vazio. Colocou o cartucho com a munição de alto calibre que estava preparando quando os alunos entraram e o municiou. Todos os alunos estavam apreensivos. Alguns com muito medo do que poderia vir a acontecer. Seus filhos realmente temerosos de que a professora tivesse perdido a cabeça.

Luccas apontou a Jericho contra a cabeça de Romanov. Em seguida voltou-se para o saco de sparring que Agatha havia colocado. Colocou as duas mãos na Jericho, segurando-a bem firme. Agatha, ao seu lado, meneou a cabeça.

Acionou o gatilho.

Um silêncio de horror acompanhou o primeiro de 21 estampidos.

Luccas pressionou o gatilho várias vezes. Cada estampido de uma bala parecia aumentar o silêncio da sala. Depois de deflagradas, as 21 cápsulas vazias estavam caídas no chão. Ainda podia-se ouvir ecoar pela sala o tilintar das últimas cápsulas que ainda quicavam ao chão.

Os alunos também viam o saco... Ou melhor, o que restara deles: 42 buracos espalhados pelo saco vazavam areia fina que escorria ao chão, cujo barulho torturantemente suave ecoava pela sala. Mesmo Agatha parecia levemente chocada com o experimento.

– Imaginem isso acontecendo com os corpos de vocês. – disse Agatha, apontando o saco – Romanov não foi capaz de sacar sua varinha para desarmar um trouxa. Em uma situação de perigo, como foi provado, Romanov estaria morto. A magia é poderosa, sim, e não deve ser desconsiderada nunca. Mas não se pode incorrer no erro de que, porque não podem usar magia, os trouxas não conseguem se defender.

– A premissa dessa nova grade de Estudo dos Trouxas é essa: não vamos ver algum tipo de animal indefeso, acuado, desarmado, desprotegido. Vamos ver um ser com forças e fraquezas, habilidades e debilidades. Os trouxas não são malignos, mas podem ser muito perigosos. E como lidar com eles é o assunto dessa matéria. Como entender os medos deles, como evitar que eles se voltem contra nós. Acima de tudo, como ajudá-los, e com isso nos ajudarmos. Fui clara?

O silência aterrorizado de todos parecia ser resposta suficiente.

– Senhor Romanov, pela agressão verbal, o senhor estará de Detenção...

– Mas...

– Mas nada, e são 10 pontos a menos para a Chronos.

Os demais alunos da Chronos, à exceção de Nott e Martin, olharam Romanov feio: ele havia, sozinho, perdido todos os pontos que a Casa conseguira até o momento. E o pior, com a diretora da Casa, Agatha.

Agatha consertou o saco e recolocou as balas nas cápsulas com "Reparo" e entregou as cápsulas preparadas, como se não tivessem sido deflagradas, para Luccas.

– Bem, vamos continuar nossa aula. Senhor Evergreen, obrigada pela ajuda. Pode voltar aos seus afazeres.

– Sim, professora Weasley. – disse Luccas, guardando as cápsulas "deflagradas" no bolso interno da veste de bruxo e dirigindo-se à porta – Com sua licença...

E Luccas retirou-se, enquanto Agatha continuava a dar a aula, até que o sinal fez os alunos sairem sem falar um "a" sobre o que acontecera.


	13. Tortura e Espírito

_Acontecimentos antes de Jupiter Jazz (Partes 1 e 2)_

O homem gritava no quarto escuro. Havia recebido choques elétricos, espancamentos, queimaduras. Mas não iria se entregar. Não guardava um dos maiores segredos de Mao Yenrai à toa.

– Gosto de você, Gustavo Kanagawa. – disse a voz, no meio do escuro. – Durão, honesto, leal. Você é bem o tipo de pessoa de que Mao gostava.

– Você não vai se safar dessa e sabe bem disso, Vicious! Os Anciões do Dragão Vermelho logo irão pegá-lo...

– Os Anciões? – disse Vicious – Aqueles tolos... Creia-me, Gustavo, Mao disse exatamente a mesma coisa que você. Mas podemos lhe dar uma morte rápida: basta me dizer aonde Mao ocultou as Pedras da Lua.

Gustavo ficou chocado: como Vicious sabia! Era o segredo mais bem guardado de Mao. Apenas ele, Luccas e Spike sabiam dessas pedras, além de Mao. E ele era o último que sabia disso.

– Pode me contar agora e poupar Luccas.

– Luccas está morto! – disse Gustavo – Sei que o caçou e deve tê-lo matado.

– Infelizmente... – disse Vicious, o sorriso presunçoso que trazia em seu rosto até então sumindo – Não tive esse prazer. Luccas parece que era melhor do que você. Ele me escapou. Ou você acha que se tivesse pego Luccas, sabendo que ele tem mulher e filhos, não seria muito mais fácil extrair dele o que desejo?

"_Luccas está vivo?_", pensava Gustavo. A fama de Luccas no Dragão Vermelho, principalmente entre os que seguiam Mao, era grande. Luccas chegou a ser conhecido como "o Dragão das Sombras" e o "Mestre Furtivo". Nunca matara ninguém, e nem precisara: suas habilidades furtivas e seus conhecimentos de narcóticos o faziam entrar e sair quando queria de qualquer lugar sem ninguém o ver.

Gustavo riu alto e com gosto:

– O que é tão engraçado? – disse Vicious, nervoso.

– Você é um tolo, Vicious, se acha que vai conseguir as Pedras da Lua. Não sei o que quer com elas, mas Mao disse que não deveriam ser entregues para ninguém, exceto para os Anciões.

Vicious pegou a espada e cortou a perna de Gustavo, que gritou de dor.

– Você sabe que posso lhe matar dolorosamente ou rapidamente... Você decide.

– Vicious, deixe-nos ajudá-lo. – disse uma voz feminina.

– Não preciso... – ia dizendo Vicious, até que viu um homem forte surgir das sombras. Gustavo o viu e viu o que portava.

– Você se envolveu com bruxos, Vicious. Deveria ter imaginado. – disse ele, fraco, ao reparar na varinha mágica do homem nas sombras.

– _Crucio_! – gritou o homem, apontando a varinha contra Gustavo.

Se em algum momento de sua vida Gustavo tinha sentido tanta dor, ele milagrosamente, abençoadamente, esquecera. Pois a dor que ele sentia aquele momento era tão lancinante que ele, por um momento, quase disse o que Vicious queria saber. Mas ele voltou à si.

– Esse homem não vai durar muito tempo! – disse a mulher nas sombras.

– Não se preocupe Ananova...

– Já lhe falamos para não dizer...

– Seus nomes? Pelo menos o primeiro nome podemos dar. Assim, ao menos, ele saberá quem o mandou para o outro mundo.

– Está bem, Vicious. – disse o homem, irônico. – Parece justo.

– Pitr, você disse que era capaz de arrancar dele a informação.

– Vejamos... – disse Pitr, desconversando – _Imperio_!

Gustavo ergueu-se com um sorriso.

– Trouxa, diga-me aonde o trouxa Yenrai escondeu as Pedras da Lua.

– Não sei.

– Mentira! Você sabe!

– Não sei! – disse Gustavo com um sorriso ainda maior, como alguém que estava diante de um palhaço muito engraçado – E você sabe que não estou mentindo. Mao fez todos imaginarem que Spike, eu e Luccas sabíamos a localização das Pedras da Lua. Mas a verdade é que Mao não confiou esse segredo nem a mim e nem a Spike. Apenas Luccas Evergreen sabe a localização dessas pedras.

– Você está mentindo! – disse Vicious, revoltado, cortando a outra perna de Gustavo, que já não sentia mais dor. Parecia em estado de choque.

– Você vai perder tudo, Vicious! – disse ele, com voz de além-túmulo, como se estivesse usando seus últimos suspiros para forçar uma voz que pudesse amaldiçoar Vicious – Spike vai acabar com você, escreva o que estou lhe falando. Ele irá encontrá-lo e você será morto.

– Trouxa maldito! Morra! _Avada Kedavra_! – disse a mulher, revoltada.

O raio verde explodiu no peito de Gustavo, os olhos inexpressivos de morte, mas a boca com um sorriso de quem enganara os inimigos por muito tempo.

– De que nos serviu isso? – disse Ananova.

– Ao menos sabemos que Luccas sabia aonde Mao escondeu as Pedras da Lua. Tanto melhor que ele tenha escapado da matança.

– O que pretende fazer, Vicious. – disse Pitr.

– Isso... É assunto meu... Nos reencontraremos logo. Vocês terão o que desejam, peço apenas paciência. – disse Vicious.

– Ainda a terá... Por algum tempo. Mas lembre-se... Nossa paciência não é eterna. – disse Ananova.

– Sem sombra de dúvidas. Tenho que ir a Callisto. Parece que tem algo interessante por lá. Nos encontraremos em breve.

Vicious saiu da sala.

– Podemos confiar nele, Pitr?

– Claro que sim, Ananova. Ele sabe o que ganha se nos ajudar e o que perde se for contra nós.

Os dois desaparataram do local, deixando apenas o corpo de Gustavo... E algo que estava surgindo... Um fantasma.

– Devo procurar Luccas, onde quer que ele esteja! – pensou o fantasma, e subiu, procurando uma forma de deslocar-se até aonde ele estava.

E ele sabia, intuitivamente, aonde Luccas estava.

E não era em Deimos, como Vicious pensava.

Ele estava em Ishtar, Vênus. E ele iria para lá.

* * *

Vicious procurou o fone:

– Ryuichi...

– Sim.

– Você me disse que imaginou ter visto Luccas em Vênus, não?

– Isso mesmo. O cargueiro que vi aonde estava a pessoa que acredito ser Luccas estava indo para o continente de Ishtar, o outro continente maior de Vênus. Posso procurar ele lá. Quer que eu o mate?

– Não. Ele me interessa vivo. – disse Vicious, enquanto subia na nave que o levaria para encontrar os Anciões antes da missão em Callisto. – Procure por Luccas e se possível o capture, mas vivo. Ele me interessa vivo.

– Seria interessante mandarmos homens até a sua casa em Deimos. – disse Ryuichi. – Do jeito que ele saiu apressado, ele provavelmente não pegou nada antes de fugir, exceto roupas e armas. Podemos verificar se tem algo interessante lá.

– Certo. Mande seus homens. Quero qualquer coisa que lembre um mapa, ou desenhos de pedras. O resto deve ficar intacto...

– Mas por que?

– Isso – disse Vicious, venenoso – é assunto meu, Hanayama.

– Sim, senhor Vicious.

– Ótimo. Mande seus homens.

E desligou.

Vicious veria quanto tempo duraria o segredo de Mao Yenrai e Luccas Evergreen.


	14. O vôo da liberdade

_Eventos paralelos a Jupiter Jazz (Parte 2)_

Luccas e seus filhos já pensavam-se como parte da comunidade mágica do Universo, principalmente depois de terem sido traídos pela Dragão Vermelho. Em dois meses, a dor pela morte de Hannah não foi curada, mas Luccas sentia que seu coração tinha sido cauterizado daquela dor. Ele ainda a sentia, mas ele estava se recuperando daquilo.

Seus filhos também dominavam melhor os princípios da magia, principalmente depois de que podiam praticar mais com a varinha. Aliocha, Natasha, Violette e Luighi os ajudavam muito.

Foi na Sexta-Feira que o comunicado foi colocado:

– Viram? – perguntou Aliocha, na mesa da janta, quando se serviam de cozido de batatas e carne e sopa de ervilhas.

– O que? – disse Richard, pegando um grande pão redondo e o dividindo em pedaços com as mãos, para o passar aos demais.

– Segunda começam as Aulas de Vôo em Vassouras.

– Legal. – disse Luighi, servindo-se de pão molhado no cozido e na sopa.

– Deve ser bem interessante. – disse Richard, depois de mastigar um pouco de batatas e carne.

– Você tá acostumado com as naves dos trouxas. Voar em vassouras é muito mais agradável. – disse Aliocha – Eu voava muito na comunidade de Ganimede. Vivíamos isolados em uma ilha no meio do oceano infinito de lá. Chegávamos a jogar Quadribol sem problemas. Natasha lembra bem disso, não?

– Sim. Tinha um campo muito bom, mas que exigia perícia. Um erro e a goles se perdia no mar de Ganimede, apesar que pelo menos umas duas vezes a goles nos foi trazida de volta pelos ratos-do-mar de Ganimede. Eles parecem gostar de brincar com a goles.

Helen e Richard ficaram boiando.

– O que houve? – perguntou Aliocha.

– Estou com medo de dar vexame. – disse Richard – Nunca voei em uma vassoura.

– Ué? – disse Luighi – E quem disse que você vai dar vexame?

– Bem... É aquela... Eu nunca voei e...

– Deixa eu verr se adivinha... – disse Violette – Está com meda de Romanov falarr que você é uma trrouxa.

– Isso...

– Olha. – disse Aliocha – Parece que o Romanov andou dizendo que é bom em vôo, mas acho que foi só pressão...

– Então... Quando vão ser as aulas...

– Nas Quartas à tarde... Por azar, teremos que ver o Romanov: vamos fazer as aulas com os alunos da Chronos.

* * *

Luccas passava pouco tempo com os filhos, pois eles não dormiam com ele em sua sala, e sim com os demais alunos da Prometheus em sua Torre. Então, no domingo à noite, Agatha se aproximou dele, após o jantar.

– Luccas, gostaria que você passasse a aprender a voar em vassouras.

– Você já me disse isso, senhorita Weasley. E eu não recusei.

– Mas tenho uma boa notícia. – disse Agatha sorrindo – Você terá suas aulas junto com os alunos da Chronos e da Prometheus.

– Prometheus? – disse Luccas, sorrindo – A Casa...

– Sim, Luccas, a Casa de seus filhos. Agora, eu quero deixar claro que gostaria que você se comportasse o melhor possível.

– Sem dúvida, professora Weasley.

– Muito bem... Espero que estejamos entendidos.

– Sim, senhorita Weasley.

* * *

Andraas ajudava Amélie e Julius a fazer a manutenção no conjunto de vassouras Firebolt que foram compradas para o ensino de vôo.

– Meu avô dizia que essa vassouras eram fantásticas. – dizia Julius, verificando o cabo de freixo.

– Elas dominaram o mercado de vassouras durante quase 20 anos. Pouco antes do Incidente do Portal, – disse Amélie – surgiram as Borealis e as Nimbus XP, que derrubaram a Firebolt do mercado. Com o Incidente do Portal e a queda do Estatuto do Sigilo da Magia, muitos bruxos preferiram naves trouxas, que contavam com a tecnologia MONO...

– MONO? – perguntou Julius.

– _Machine Operation Navigation of Outer Space_ – disse Andraas, aproximando – "Equipamento para Operação de Navegação no Espaço Sideral". Essa tecnologia é muito útil, pois auxilia no controle automatizado das naves no espaço, principalmente no Portal, e pode ser facilmente encantada.

– Na verdade – disse uma voz por trás deles – seria impossível as naves Spelljammer sobreviverem muito tempo no espaço sem o uso de um sistema MONO adaptado no Elmo.

Sylvester se aproximou deles.

– Posso ajudar? – disse Sylvester – Não tenho muito o que fazer, e Eloise está junto com Agatha, fazendo a manicure dela.

– Claro! – disse Julius – Quanto mais melhor!

Sylvester pegou uma vassoura no chão e começou a examiná-la, enquanto discutiam:

– O sistema MONO é importantíssimo, porque graças ao MONO o piloto pode dormir sem que a nave Spelljamer exploda no meio do caminho, DESDE que ele permaneça no Trono do Elmo.

– Por que? – perguntou Andraas, que não conhecia muito sobre o sistema do Elmo.

– Todas as funções de uma nave trouxa, à exceção do MONO, tarifação e propulsão no Portal, são executadas pelo Elmo, que retira uma parcela ínfima, imperceptível e facilmente recuperável da energia mágica do bruxo que está no Elmo. Enquanto um bruxo permanecer vivo no Elmo, a nave poderá ficar no Espaço. No caso do bruxo vir a morrer, existe um limite de 8 horas de ar, e os ocupantes ficam automaticamente sem gravidade artificial.

– A gravidade artificial é gerada pelo Elmo? – disse Julius.

– Isso. – disse Sylvester.

– Então por isso é que acontecia de a gente ocasionalmente ficar sem gravidade artificial quando viemos, não? – perguntou Amélie.

– Sim. Eu, Agatha e Eloise nos revezávamos na operação do Elmo. Na verdade, era muito mais uma questão de deixar o MONO trabalhar por conta própria, principalmente dentro do Portal.

– Entendi. – disse Andraas – Apesar que, normalmente, não me importo com gravidade artificial. Prefiro deixar em gravidade zero mesmo.

– O problema – disse Amélie – é que na Noah tínhamos uma grande quantidade de criaturas mágicas, incluindo aí alguns Dragões. Se desativássemos a gravidade artificial, com certeza teríamos MUITOS problemas.

– Claro. – disse Andraas, terminando de afilar as cerdas de uma das vassouras – É que eu não costumava transportar carga viva.

– Mas ainda existe espaço para as vassouras, não? – perguntou Julius para Sylvester.

– Claro. – disse Sylvester – O quadribol garante isso. Além do mais, muitos bruxos gostam de vassouras pelo charme nostálgico que elas dão. E, com a constante diminuição dos sistemas MONO, vai chegar o dia em que poderemos colocar um MONO em uma vassoura com um mini-Elmo e mini-propulsores, para equivaler às naves pessoais dos trouxas.

– Bem. Então vamos terminar nosso trabalho. – disse Julius – Quem sabe um de nossos alunos não vai ser o primeiro a atravessar o Portal em uma vassoura?

Todos riram da "maluquice" de Julius. Mas ele tinha razão... Quem poderia imaginar se, algum dia, as maluquices de Julius não fariam sentido?

* * *

Na quarta à tarde, os alunos da Prometheus desceram para os gramados amplos do Castelo Dumbledore, aonde Julius os esperava. Vestia um capotão de couro de dragão, calças de algodão tingidas em tom pastel, camisa da mesma cor encimada por um colete, botas de cano alto com quatro fivelas cada e óculos, cachecol e quepe de aviador. Por algum motivo, para Helen, Richard e seus amigos, isso apenas aumentava o ar de birutice completa do Diretor de sua Casa. Ele espalhava ao chão algumas vassouras em duas fileiras.

Aliocha se aproximou de Richard:

– Será que o pessoal da Chronos tá atrasado?

– Vai ver se acovardaram.

E eles passaram a esperar os alunos da Chronos virem.

* * *

Ryuichi continuava a vistoriar o imenso mar de Vênus, procurando o arquipélogo de Ishtar. Sua nave, Flamboyant IX, tinha mais armamento que metade das naves da ISSP: dois auto-canhões de 50 milímetros, um canhão laser de ponta, alguns mísseis torpedeiros de alta performance e multi-ambiente (Ar-Ar, Ar-Terra e Ar-Água), pequenas salvas de bombas ionizadoras para efeito Stealth e o queridinho de Ryuichi: um canhão Gauss de alta potência, capaz de destruir uma nave inimiga como se achatasse uma lata de cerveja.

Ele observava qualquer coisa estranha:

– Não dessa vez, Luccas Evergreen. Dessa vez, você não me escapa.

* * *

Uma sombra na água, assim era o fantasma de Gustavo Kanagawa. Conseguira embarcar "de carona" em uma nave vindo para Vênus, partindo de Marte, e usou seus poderes de invisibilidade para não apavorar ninguém. Depois, durante o reabastecimento da mesma em Vênus, "mergulhou" dentro do mar de Vênus e foi "nadando". De alguma maneira sabia instintivamente o que fazer, para onde seguir.

Seu desejo era obsessivo:

– Preciso avisar Luccas! Preciso impedir que Vicious consiga as Pedras da Lua! – disse, sem voz, Gustavo.

Nadava rapidamente e não via nenhum tipo de peixe, nada. Mesmo o mar tendo sido terramorfado para tornar-se similar ao mar da Terra, não havia vida.

À distância, Gustavo viu a terra formar-se novamente.

Gustavo estava prestes a se tornar o primeiro fantasma residente na Escola de Artes Mágicas "Alvo Dumbledore", de Ishtar.

* * *

Os alunos da Chronos haviam acabado de chegar e se posicionar ao lado das vassouras colocadas no chão, como o haviam feito os alunos da Prometheus. Romanov observava enojado as vassouras Firebolt, como se achasse elas velharia. Disse, entediado e arrogante, para Julius:

– E então? Quando vamos começar a voar?

Julius voltou-se para ele:

– Em primeiro lugar, Senhor Romanov, eu sou o Professor Potter para o senhor. Em segundo lugar, tenho ordens expressas da Professora Weasley de que darei aulas para o zelador Evergreen sobre Vôo em Vassouras. Estou apenas aguardando ele para começarmos. Ele não deve demorar.

– Mas por que ele não sabe voar? – disse Mikhail, com um sorriso esnobe e arrogante nos lábios.

– Cala a boca, Mikhail! – disse Victorius Daskalaki.

– Não sabia que _você_ gostava de trouxas, Daskalaki. – disse Romanov, rindo.

– Você já vem nos custando pontos demais, Romanov. – disse Richard Creevey. – Portanto, fique com esse seu bocão fechado ao menos uma vez, Romanov.

Mikhail apenas observou-os e disse:

– Pensei que respeitassem a casa onde estão...

– Eu ia fazer a mesma observação, senhor Romanov, quanto ao senhor. – disse Julius – E pela agressão verbal gratuita, o senhor vai ficar de Detenção...

– Mas...

– E não vou tirar pontos apenas em consideração aos seus colegas de Casa... – disse Julius, deixando de lado o ar de birutice e com um ar sério que surpreendeu até mesmo os alunos da Prometheus, enquanto Luccas descia para os gramados.

– Desculpe a demora, Julius. – disse Luccas – Tive problemas com os elfos... – Luccas vestia um capotão azul-escuro e camisas brancas com calças pretas e sapatos macios.

Mikhail suspirou de arrogância. Julius fez que não viu.

– OK, Luccas. Posicione-se ao lado de uma vassoura, como os demais.

Luccas foi na direção da última vassoura, que ficava entre Natasha Ivanova, da Prometheus, e Richard Creevey, da Chronos:

– Muito bem, quero que coloquem suas mãos sobre as vassouras, e digam com confiança: Suba! Quando eu disser três. Um... Dois... TRÊS!

– SUBA!

A vassoura de Luccas subiu direto para sua mão, junto com a de alguns outros alunos, incluindo seus filhos, Natasha Ivanova e Alieksei Krum. Com certa satisfação, eles observavam que a vassoura de Romanov estava no chão, virando com vigor ao tom arrogante do garoto:

– SUBA! SUBA! SUBA!

Nesse momento, a vassoura achou que tinha sido suficientemente ofendida. Virando-se no ar, sapecou uma vassourada forte no traseiro de Romanov com a cauda e, antes que ele pudesse ver, utilizou o cabo para lhe aplicar uma forte rasteira, fazendo Romanov cair de frente:

– Vassoura idiota! – disse Romanov, pronto para sacar a varinha. Julius reparou.

– Se tentar fazer algo contra essa vassoura, Romanov, será um mês de Detenção! – disse Julius, com a vassoura na mão. – Guarde a varinha AGORA!

Romanov guardou a varinha, frustrado.

Quando todos tinham conseguido pegar suas vassouras, Julius passou corrigindo as posições de cada um deles na vassoura. Após ter sua postura corrigida, Luccas checou se suas pistolas Jericho 931 estavam no coldre.

– Quando eu apitar, quero que dêem um impulso forte com os pés saindo do chão, mantendo as vassouras firmes e voltem a descer curvando o corpo para frente. Quando eu disser três. Um... Dois... TRÊS!

* * *

Gustavo saiu de dentro da água. Viu uma cena estranha: várias pessoas montadas em vassouras começando a sair do chão. E uma delas... Era Luccas:

– Luccas! – gritou Gustavo, sem forma.

* * *

Ryuichi viu um castelo na ilha de Ishtar, e viu uma cena estranha: várias pessoas montadas em vassouras começando a sair do chão. E uma delas... Era Luccas:

– Luccas! – pensou Ryuichi, e viu melhor: levemente isolado a ele, estavam os filhos dele.

– Ótimo! – pensou Ryuichi. Fez um trejeito de sorriso e pensou, enquanto guindava a nave na direção desejada – Dessa vez você não me escapa, Luccas Evergreen.

* * *

_**Trilha sonora da batalha**: Bad Dog No Biscuits (Cowboy Bebop OST 1)_

Luccas estava apreciando a sensação de sair do chão, de voar, como voara em sua nave, Nagô II. Enquanto apreciara a vista e a sensação, ele ouviu uma voz gritando:

– Luccas!

Observou para os lados, e não viu nada, exceto...

– Droga! – gritou Luccas – Julius, tire todos daqui!

– O que?... – pensou Julius, quando viu a grande nave que vinha na direção de Richard e Helen.

– Droga! – gritou Julius – Voem para o castelo, todos! AGORA! É UMA ORDEM!

Julius voou na direção da Flamboyant IX e se jogou, pegando os filhos de Luccas antes que as três vassouras, as dos meninos e a dele, se espatifassem em alguns zilhões de pedacinhos. Uma queda de uns três metros no gramado foi inevitável.

Luccas sacou as Jericho, mudou o carregador de uma delas para munição explosiva e viu a pessoa... ou o que seja... que havia gritado para ele. Ela não tinha as duas pernas, pela qual tendões ectoplasmáticos apareciam dependurados e sangue fantasmagórico escorria lentamente. O rosto, translúcido como o resto do corpo, tinha várias marcas de cortes, mas a camisa do São Paulo FC e o boné do mesmo time era completamente reconhecíveis para ele.

– Gustavo!...

– Atrás de vocês! – gritou Gustavo.

Luccas guardou a Jericho e, com um reflexo rápido, esquivou-se para o lado.

– Droga! – pensou Ryuichi, quando usou o comunicador externo.

– Luccas, você não tem a menor chance de me escapar.

– Ryuichi! – disse Luccas, reconhecendo a voz – Você também está nessa loucura?

– Você traiu o Dragão Vermelho...

– Vicious tentou me matar!

– Você e Mao Yenrai estavam tramando alguma coisa! – disse Ryuichi – Agora vão pagar caro por sua traição!

* * *

No meio tempo, Julius pegou novas vassouras rapidamente, e viu Amélie e Eloise se aproximarem.

– O que está acontecende... O que aquela nave trrouxa está fazenda atacando Luccas? – perguntou Eliose, enquanto mandava os alunos da aula de Herbologia de volta para o castelo.

– Encrenca, Eloise... Isso que está acontecendo. Amélie, você ainda tem o lançador de foguetes?

– _Oui_! Mas por que?...

– Busque-o! Eloise, procure Sylvester, acho que vamos precisar da ajuda dele! Se puder, traga Agatha também!

– Mas e você?

– Eu me viro! – disse Julius, sacando a varinha enquanto montava em outra Firebolt.

– Queremos ajudar nosso pai! – disse Richard.

– Nada disso! Vocês ficam no chão! – disse Julius, decolando – Voltem para o Castelo e se protejam!

E ele decolou. Enquanto Eloise e Amélie se afastavam, Richard gritou:

– Tenho que fazer algo!

– Mas o que? – perguntou Helen – É uma nave do Dragão Vermelho. E não podemos desobedecer o professor.

– Eu já sei! – disse Aliocha – Na garagem das vassouras, deve ter bolas de Quadribol! Vamos fazer o seguinte...

E explicou o plano enquanto iam para a garagem de vassouras.

* * *

Luccas continuava se esquivando das armas da Flamboyant IX. Aparentemente Ryuichi não queria usar tudo o que podia: provavelmente Vicious o queria vivo. E Gustavo sabia o porquê:

– Luccas...

– O que houve com você, Gustavo? – disse Luccas, enquanto via a figura fantasmagórica que antes tinha sido seu amigo voando ao seu lado.

– Não sei porque fiquei assim, mas sei que isso aconteceu depois que Vicious me matou!

– Vicious o matou! – disse Luccas, assustado, enquanto se esquivava da munição de Ryuichi, tentando-o afastar da Escola.

– Isso! Ele quer as Pedras da Lua de Mao!

– As Pedras da Lua? Por que?

– Não sei!

Uma rajada de auto-canhão passou por Gustavo, assustando Luccas, que esquecera que Gustavo já estava morto.

– Você precisa escapar! – gritou Gustavo.

– Eu não posso deixar meus filhos aqui! Os homens do Dragão Vermelho vão querer os pegar!

Nesse momento, Luccas viu Amélie decolar, com o lançador de mísseis Tomahawk 64:

– Amélie, não!

Amélie disparou os três foguetes em uma salva só, e Ryuichi respondeu usando as bombas ionizadoras: os foguetes ficaram confusos, caçando Amélie. Dois deles foram para a água, explodindo lá, mas um atingiu as cerdas da Nimbus Zairius de Amélie, a arremessando ao chão, de uma altura de 10 metros com o impacto de uma forte explosão.

– Não! – gritou Luccas, virando de bordo a vassoura e escapando por pouco do impacto com a Flamboyant IX.

– Agora chega, Ryuichi. – disse Luccas, sacando a Jericho e segurando-a com as duas mãos – Prometi a Mao que nunca mataria alguém, mas você passou dos limites.

Luccas atirou uma salva de tiros razoável, disparando tão rápido quanto o cão da Jericho podia sem detonar a arma. Nove disparos foram de encontro ao vidro da nave. Quando pararam no mesmo.

– O que?

– Tolo! – disse Ryuichi, rindo – Esse vidro é BlockGlass reforçado!

– BlockGlass! – disse Luccas, bordejando novamente a vassoura, e voando ao chão, fugindo da Flamboyant IX e praguejando a existência daquele material sintético altamente resistente, quando reparou que dois objetos negros tinham sido lançados contra a nave de Ryuichi, que pareceu sacudir-se um pouco, embora sem dano visível.

* * *

Sylvester e Agatha correram para o gramado com Eloise, quando eles viram quatro vassouras decolando do chão e duas caixa do equipamento de quadribol aberta. Gritaram para Julius, ao ver a caixa e repararem que quatro buracos de tamanho igual estavam vazios:

– Julius! Isso não é hora para quadribol!

Julius concordou, quando o balaço passou por ele.

– Quem soltou os balaços?

– Fomos nós! – gritou uma voz forte e gutural.

Richard, Helen, Aliocha e Natasha estavam voando. Apenas Helen não carregava um bastão pesado.

– O que vocês?...

– Armas trouxas nunca não vai funcionar contra essa coisa! – gritou Aliocha – Vamos ter que resolver isso à maneira bruxa!

– Mas...

Mas os quatro não deram atenção a Julius.

Duas bolas rápidas pareciam confundir a visão de Julius, que viu que Luccas estava sendo impedido de descer ao chão não pelos balaços, mas pelos tiros da Flamboyant IX. Ele viu Amélie desacordada no chão:

– Desgraçado! – disse Julius, esquivando-se de um balaço, e usando Feitiços contra a Flamboyant IX. O BlockGlass parecia tão difícil de penetrar com Feitiços quanto o couro de um rabo-córneo húngaro.

Luccas continuou a atirar com a Jericho, percebendo que nada faria efeito contra a nave Flamboyant IX.

– Agora eu vou lhe pegar, Luccas! – gritava Ryuichi satisfeito.

Aliocha pegou o último bastão de batedor das caixas e jogou para Julius.

– O que o senhor...

– Professor, existe um ponto fraco naquela nave. O trouxa dentro dela acredita que usando as defesas da mesma pode se defender de ataques trouxas e está certo. Mas aparentemente a nave não aguentaria muitos ataques de balaços. – disse Aliocha, mandando um balaço acertando-o com um bastão pesado, que acertou na ponta do laser da Flamboyant IX, quebrando.

– Genial! – disse Julius. – Vamos nessa.

Os quatro rebatiam os balaços, que avançavam principalmente em Helen. Os balaços amassavam a Flamboyant IX, mas isso era pouco perto do dano que eles precisariam.

– Richard, filho! – gritou Luccas – Os giroscópios...

Nesse momento, um tiro do auto-canhão atingiu Luccas no braço e ele quase caiu:

– PAI! – gritou Richard, pegando o bastão – Agora você me paga, Ryuichi! Ninguém fere meu pai e fica por isso mesmo!

Richard rebateu o balaço precisamente em uma peça amarela abaixo da Flamboyant IX. Ele percebeu a nave estremecer, de maneira mais forte, e a Flamboyant IX voltando-se para eles.

– ALI! REBATAM ALI! ALI É O GIROSCÓPIO DESSA NAVE! – gritou Richard, mandando mais um balaço.

Os balaços quebraram a cápsula do giroscópio, mas não podiam fazer mais que isso:

– Agora é comigo! – disse Luccas.

Luccas nunca precisou tanto de um bom tiro quanto naquele momento. Ferido, pegou a outra Jericho, que tinha ainda uma cápsula de munição explosiva, com as duas mãos, mesmo sentindo dores intensas. Sabia que era apenas uma chance. Apontou e atirou.

Não precisou de mais que isso.

O disparo explodiu o giroscópio, enquanto Julius rebatia os balaços contra o chão para poder os guardar, cravando-os no chão, auxiliado por Aliocha. A Flamboyant IX, caindo descontrolada, espatifou-se no chão, apenas uma sobra retorcida da bela e orgulhosa nave de Ryuichi Hanayama.

* * *

Luccas desceu da vassoura e correu para os escombros, recarregando a Jericho com munição normal. Enquanto isso, Ryuichi Hanayama descia da nave, uma Orion 930 na mão. Luccas a apontou para a testa de Ryuichi e vice-versa. Ryuichi observou as roupas de Luccas:

– Desde quando vem traindo o Dragão Vermelho e lidando com bruxos, traidor? – perguntou Ryuichi.

– Não sei o que Vicious lhe disse, mas ele é quem traiu o Dragão Vermelho.

– Mentira! Sei que Mao tinha algo escondido.

– Está falando do que? – disse Luccas temeroso.

– Não sei, mas algo grande.

– E se isso foi escondido a pedido dos Anciões?

– Eles não...

– Ele estava falando das Pedras da Lua! – disse uma voz ao lado de Luccas e Ryuichi viu.

– Gustavo? – disse Ryuichi, apavorado – O que?...

– Vicious me matou! – disse o fantasma de Gustavo Kanagawa, revoltado, mostrando as pernas (ou antes, a ausência delas), em sua forma ectoplasmática – Tive que vir nessa forma de Marte, aonde ele deixou meu corpo, até aqui. Luccas, Vicious sabe de alguma forma sobre as Pedras da Lua. Ele está se envolvendo com bruxos. Bruxos perigosos, com poderes incríveis. Me torturaram e me obrigaram a falar a verdade sobre as Pedras. Depois me mataram!

– Isso é uma mentira! – disse Ryuichi, revoltado, pronto para atirar. – Depois que usem um _Alpha Catch_ contra você! – disse Ryuichi, referência ao equipamento que permitia sondar a mente de uma pessoa morta ou em coma. – Vou acabar com você!

– _Expelliarmus_! – disse uma voz feminina. A Jericho de Luccas e a Orion de Ryuichi sairam voando e cairam no oceano de Vênus. Uma voz masculina em seguida, disse:

– _Estupefaça_! – e Ryuichi caiu nocauteado.

Sylvester e Agatha desciam o gramado, varinhas em punho. Sylvester usou um Feitiço Convocatório para pegar as armas de volta.

– Está bem, senhor Evergreen?

– Estou. – disse, vendo o braço ferido.

– Acho que Madame Ponfrey deveria dar uma olhada nisso! – disse uma voz atrás dele.

Andraas descia o gramado acompanhado de Dorothy Ponfrey, que começou a observar o ferimento de Luccas:

– Quem é esse trouxa? – perguntou Andraas.

– Ryuichi Hanayama.

– O cara que você disse que te viu no espaçoporto de Vênus?

– Isso.

– Então, ele deve ser parte dos homens que estão te procurando. Sylvester... – disse Agatha, ágil.

– Não precisa, senhorita Weasley. – disse Andraas, com um sorriso esnobe, sacando um pequeno tubo de ensaio de dentro de suas vestes. O tubo era tão mínimo que parecia mais um conta-gotas do que um tubo, e parecia conter água – Sirva-se... Mas sem excessos.

Agatha olhou Andraas e sorriu em gratidão. Pegou a boca de Ryuichi e pingou três gotas do conteúdo dentro dela. Em seguida, apontou a varinha para Ryuichi e disse:

– _Enervate_!

Ryuichi acordou. Os olhos desfocados:

– O que você queria?

– Vim atrás de Luccas Evergreen – disse Ryuichi sem flexionar a voz. Luccas se impressionou com o que viu.

– OK... E para que você veio atrás de Luccas Evergreen?

– Vicious disse que ele sabia algo grande que Mao Yenrai escondia. Luccas conseguiu escapar de alguma forma de Deimos, e o vi no espaçoporto de Vênus, ou pensei ter visto. Procurei investigar e passei a sobrevoar Ishtar com minha nave, até ver que realmente se tratava de Luccas.

– E você o queria matar?

– Não. Vicious me deu ordem de o pegar vivo, sem danos. Não deu nenhuma ordem específica sobre o resto. Queria o fazer sem danos, mas Luccas reagiu. Não sei como, mesmo depois de ter destruído a aberração com seus próprios mísses, Luccas conseguiu me derrubar. Fiquei revoltado e queria o matar pelo que fez com a minha nave. Não seria problema com o uso do _Alpha Catch_.

– A que aberração?...

– Aquela aberração enorme, parecida com uma mulher. – disse Ryuichi, apontando o local aonde o corpo de Amélie continuava estirado.

– Amélie... – correu a Madame Ponfrey, impressionada, para verificar o estado da meio-giganta, depois de imobilizar o braço de Luccas.

– E esse tal Vicious disse o que Luccas sabia? – perguntou Agatha.

– Não... Apenas disse que era importante.

– O que você esconde, Luccas? – disse Agatha, preocupada.

– Vou contar tudo... É justo que saibam, depois do que aconteceu. Mas primeiro vamos ver Amélie. – disse Luccas, o braço imobilizado com uma tala.

– Ela está bem. – disse Dorothy Ponfrey, examinando-a – Está nocauteada e um pouco ferida, mas seu sangue gigante a manteve viva depois da explosão e da queda.

– O trouxa tem algo mais de interessante? – perguntou Andraas.

– Não... – disse Agatha – Pelo jeito, podemos o mandar de volta... Acho que seria o melhor a fazer. Se ele desaparecesse, Vicious acharia que ele foi morto e isso seria pedir por confusão.

– Sem chance! – disse Luccas – Ele vai denunciar a existência da Escola de Magia para o Dragão Vermelho e Vicious irá mandar homens atrás de mim como o fez em Deimos! Eu não me importo comigo, mas existe o risco para a Escola!

– Deixa comigo! – disse Sylvester, sacando a varinha – _Obliviate_!

Os olhos de Ryuichi sairam de foco com a magia de Sylvester.

– Você não achou Luccas em nenhum lugar de Vênus. Você apenas imaginou tê-lo visto no espaçoporto, mas não está em nenhum local de Vênus. Você irá fazer o possível, mas não achará Luccas em lugar algum. – disse Sylvester.

– Bem, acho que não achei Luccas, apenas pensei tê-lo encontrado. – disse Ryuichi, como se tivesse falando para si próprio de maneira casual – Vou ver se o acho em outro lugar... Pode ser que ele ainda esteja em Vênus.

Ryuichi subiu em um _pod_ de emergência destacável da Flamboyant IX e se mandou.

– O que foi isso? Como vocês fizeram ele contar o que queriam? E porque o soltaram? – disse Luccas, abismado

– Andraas tinha um _Veritaserum_, uma Poção da Verdade incrivelmente forte, então a usei para fazer ele falar. – disse Agatha, tranqüila.

– O líquido no tubinho?

– Isso.

– Depois, – cortou Sylvester – foi a minha vez de usar um Feitiço de Memória e alterar a memória dele para fazer ele imaginar que viu você no espaçoporto. Além disso, ele não conseguirá ver você mais.

– Agora, – disse Agatha, séria – acho que nos deve umas explicações, Luccas.

– Certo... – disse Luccas – Vou lhes contar... E meus filhos?

– Papai! – correu Helen para junto do pai, atirando-se sobre ele. Richard a seguia e repetiria em seguida o gesto. Aliocha e Natasha se mantiveram a uma distância respeitável.

– Certo. – disse Julius – Se estamos todos entendidos, vamos voltar ao castelo. Dessa vez, não irei descontar pontos da Prometheus por causa da urgência da ação, mas espero que vocês sejam mais cuidadosos com o material de quadribol.

– Sim, professor Potter. – disseram os quatro alunos, sorridentes.


	15. As Pedras da Lua

Luccas, Andraas, Dorothy, Agatha e seus Amigos entraram na sala de Luccas. Era pequena, mas razoavelmente confortável, onde um televisor era a única coisa trouxa do local, à exceção do Terminal WizNet para acessar a SSW (Solar System Web, a versão de 2071 da World-Wide Web). Havia vários livros em uma console onde liam-se diversos títulos, principalmente relacionados à História da Magia que Luccas procurava aprender para entender melhor em que estava envolvidos agora. Em um poleiro estava Aira, sua coruja e amiga inseparável. Havia uma cama espartana, um armário e uma escrivaninha e uma pequena mesa onde todos, exceto Luccas e Dorothy Ponfrey, se espremeram. Luccas atirou-se na cama e Dorothy pegou dois banquinhos da escrivaninha, sentando-se em um deles e deixando o outro diante dela. 

Amélie fora mandada para a Ala Hospitalar do Castelo, enquanto Dorothy ficava ao lado de Luccas, em um banquinho, verificando a gravidade do tiro que ele levara.

– Deu muita sorte. – disse Dorothy, aliviada, apontando a varinha, que parecia mostrar algo como uma ressonância magnética do braço de Luccas – O tiro não acertou nenhum nervo importante, embora tenha feito um belo estrago nos músculos. Agora vou remover a bala. Fique descansando enquanto a removo para poder usar uma magia para consertar você. – disse ela, erguendo a varinha e apontando-a para o braço ferido de Luccas – _Anestesia_!

O braço de Luccas ficou dormente de imediato, no mesmo momento em que um elfo chegou com um pequeno kit de cirurgia bruxo.

– Luccas, acho que precisamos conversar seriamente. – disse Agatha, observando Luccas sobre Dorothy Ponfrey. – Foi um ataque bastante sério contra a Escola, e não foi provocado por bruxos, então vieram com certeza atrás de você, já que sabidamente é o único trouxa que trabalha em nossa escola. Não vamos o expulsar nem nada, mas acho que ao menos temos o direito saber contra o que estamos lutando.

– Não é hora disso, professora! Ele está seriamente ferido e precisa ser tratado... – disse Ponfrey, bastante preocupada.

– Desculpe, Dorothy, mas não podemos esperar mais para saber o que aconteceu. Luccas poderá ficar deitado e você poderá o tratar enquanto conversamos e descobrimos o que ele está nos escondendo.

– Mas e... – ia dizer Eloise.

– Prefiro que seja o próprio Luccas que nos revele o que ele esconde.

– Eu sei disso... – disse Luccas – Mas primeiro, queria saber sobre Gustavo.

– Ele está realmente morto. – disse Agatha – Aquele era o fantasma de Gustavo Kanagawa. Decidimos que seria muito bom que ele ficasse conosco como fantasma residente da Escola.

– Ótimo... Pelo menos ele estará bem... Ou tão bem quanto se pode estar depois de morto.

– O que aquele trouxa quer com você, o tal Vicious? – disse Sylvester, enquanto via alguns livros de Luccas.

– Eu não sabia porque ele está me caçando, achava que era apenas porque era um pupilo de Mao Yenrai, mas agora eu sei que é algo mais profundo: ele quer as Pedras da Lua que meu mentor Mao Yenrai possuía.

– Os meteorras que caem da Lua todos os dias na Terre? – perguntou Eloise.

– Não exatamente, Eloise. As Pedras da Lua são o que sobra quando a Pedra cai de vez no chão.

– Non entendi...

– É uma pedra pequena, similar a um diamante, mas que não pode ser lapidada. Dizem que uma pequena pedra dessas pode explodir um castelo como este. Essa pedra normalmente vai parecer um diamante lapidado pequeno. Alguns, principalmente aqueles que mexem com Feng Shui a conhecem como "Pedra do Sol".

– E de que tamanho é essa pedra? – disse Agatha.

– Depende... Em gerla são pequenas, por causa do atrito gerado pela queda dos fragmentos de lua na atmosfera, que causa um grave atrito e que acaba meio que "lapidando" as pedras. As de Mao eram do tamanho de pequenos pingentes de brinco, mas vi uma que era do tamanho de uma bola de handebol.

– Handebol?

– Esquece...

– Mas... – disse Gustavo, aparecendo pela parede – Que interesse teria Vicious nessa pedra? Quero dizer: tá certo que ela pode detonar um castelo, mas nada que uns 100 gramas de C4 bem posicionados não façam.

– Eu não sei...

– Espera! – disse Gustavo – E se não forem os bruxos com os quais Vicious se aliou que desejam as Pedras?

– É clarro! – disse Eloise – Pedrras da Lue son muite usadas na Feng-Shui Universal, a comprrenson de come o Incidente do Portal atrrapalhou as forces cósmiques.

– Acho que tem algo maior... – disse Luccas – Duvido que Vicious mataria Mao Yenrai apenas para consultar Feng Shui. Quero dizer: os Anciões da Dragão Vermelho são conhecidos como grandes mestres do Feng Shui Universal e tudo o mais, mas...

– Acho que imagino o porque. – pensou Sylvester – Essas Pedras podem ser usadas em outros Rituais, Eloise? Especialmente Rituais envolvendo Magia Negra.

– Non sei... Muitos vêem estudanda as Pedrras, e o "pó de estrrela", mas nada que se saiba...

– Então... Vamos ter que descobrir o que ele quer fazer quando encontrar as pedras...

– As Pedras! – disse Luccas de susto, erguendo-se de chofre, assustando a Madame Ponfrey – Deus do Céu!

– O que foi, Luccas? – perguntou Agatha, ao perceber que Luccas se levantara. Logo eles saberiam o que era.

* * *

– Ryuichi?

– Sim.

– Encontrou Luccas?

– Não senhor. – disse Ryuichi no comunicador – Apenas imaginei ter visto Luccas. Não encontrei nada de excepcional.

– Estranho. Você praticamente jurava ter visto Luccas...

– Me enganei, senhor. Sinto muito tê-lo desapontado. Pode ser que ele tenha fugido. De qualquer forma, me sinto arrependido de ter o incomodado e decepcionado tão profundamente.

– Não se preocupe. Encontramos um mapa na casa de Luccas: você tinha razão, ele não pegou tudo o que podia.

– Bom saber, senhor. E a casa?

– Deixamos intacta e retiramos nossos homens das proximidades. Luccas pode voltar para apanhar suas coisas, ou pedir para alguém o fazer, e não é bom deixar ele pensar muito, agora que temos o que queremos.

– Certo.

– Ryuichi, preciso que você me encontre em Urano daqui a alguns dias.

– Mas?...

– Nada de mas. Eu preciso de suas habilidades em uma missão especial. Me encontre em Urano. Depois falarei mais.

– Certo, senhor.

Ryuichi desligou o comunicador. Tinha uma sensação estranha de que havia algo em sua cabeça que ele não sabia o que era.

* * *

Vicious desligou o comunicador:

– Ryuichi estava estranho.

– Você tem razão, Vicious. – disse o homem que estava nas sombras – Ele pode ter tido sua memória alterada.

– Bem, se isso aconteceu, pode ter sido uma organização criminosa rival...

– ... ou outros bruxos. – disse a mulher.

– Como assim, Ananova?

– Ele lhe descreveu as roupas da pessoa que ele supunha ser Luccas?

– Ele vestia uma capa longa carmesim, uma camisa de algodão e calças de brim, com uma bota de cano alto com fivelas.

– Vestes bruxas, com certeza. Mesmo um trouxa com um senso de moda excêntrico não vestiria isso.

– Então é um bruxo?

– Não. – disse o homem – Luccas Evergreen deve ter se associado a bruxos em Ishtar.

– Pitr, você acha que devo mandar os homens...

– Não, Vicious. – disse Pitr – Eles alteraram a memória de seu homem. Poderiam fazer o mesmo com outros homens seus. Além disso, vamos fazer tudo de maneira bem discreta. Traga-o para cá que nós daremos um jeito de confirmar isso.

* * *

– Annie! – disse Luccas, no comunicador.

– Luccas! – disse Annie, seu rosto gordo chocado em ver o que ela imaginava um fantasma. – Você está vivo? Que roupas são essas?

– Annie, tenho um pedido para lhe fazer! – disse Luccas – Ajunta minhas tralhas na casa em Deimos e manda para mim em Ishtar, Vênus.

– Mas, que é que tá acontecendo, Luccas?

– Encrenca feia, Annie. O Dragão Vermelho ainda tem como te encontrar, portanto quanto menos você souber, melhor para nós dois.

– Você andou?... – disse Annie, de vez reparando nas roupas de Luccas.

– Sim, andei me aliando a bruxos, mas pode crer que Vicious fez a mesma coisa. Eu sei disso!

– E os Anciões?

– Vicious não está nem azul para os Anciões!

– Tua cabeça 'tá a prêmio, sabia?

– Imaginava.

– E Spike ainda está vivo!

Spike ainda estava vivo? Luccas deu um sorriso. Se Spike estava vivo, Vicious teria encrenca. Muita encrenca mesmo. Isso lhe dava alguma folga para respirar.

– Annie, preciso que você diga a Spike que ele tá sendo procurado por Vicious.

– Isso não é preciso. – disse Annie – Vicious quase o matou em Marte, e pelo que soube em Callisto também.

– Spike não pode ser derrotado por Vicious! Vicious quer as Pedras da Lua de Mao!

– As Pedras da Lua?

– Por isso que tou ligando para você. Nas minhas coisas em Deimos deve haver um mapa das Pedras. Pegue-o e envie-o junto com minhas coisas para Vênus. Um certo Andraas Malfoy irá o retirar...

– Malfoy? Me lembro de Mao ter comentado esse sobrenome: é o de um Bruxo! Está se envolvendo realmente com bruxos? – disse Annie, assustada. Annie, como todos da Dragão Vermelho ou com amigos no Dragão Vermelho, sabia da existência dos bruxos e do Édito de Não-Envolvimento lançado pelos Anciões para proteger os integrantes do Dragão Vermelho dos mesmos.

– Annie, não posso falar muito mais, mas preciso que confie em mim! Eu estou envolvido com bruxos, mas Vicious também está trabalhando para bruxos. E pior, meus amigos supõem que são Bruxos das Trevas!

– Bruxos das Trevas! – disse Annie, chocada. Sabia das "lendas das ruas" sobre os bruxos das trevas. Sabia que esses bruxos eram o motivo do Édito de Não-Envolvimento lançado pelos Anciões. Então, entendeu que Vicious oferecia perigo não apenas a Mao, Luccas, Spike ou o Dragão Vermelho, mas a todas as pessoas do sistema solar.

– Isso mesmo! Você deve saber que Mao era um iniciado no Feng-Shui Universal.

– Sim.

– E ele me disse para guardar essas Pedras para ele, em um local secreto e me entregou um mapa para elas.

– Certo. Vou pedir para o meu pessoal procurar isso para você.

– Sabia que podia contar com você, Annie. Muito obrigado mesmo. Vou lhe dizer tudo o que me aconteceu desde que fui atacado por Vicious em Deimos, e porque tive que me envolver com bruxos. Mas espero que você avise depois Spike sobre o que está acontecendo, mas de maneira discreta.

Luccas começou a contar a Annie o que acontecera desde sua fuga de Deimos até aquele momento.

E Annie sabia o que iria fazer, mas não teria tempo.


	16. Uma Lição Dura

_NA: Eventos antes de Bohemian Rhapsody_

Nave Bebop. Ed brinca com o computador:

– Vamos... ver em que vai dar... dar sim ou dar não... – dizia Ed, fazendo gestos mirabolantes, os óculos de RV sobre os olhos. Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV parecia um menino estranho, mas era uma garota ainda mais estranha do que se imaginava. – Hum? – disse Ed – Ed nunca esteve aqui... Legal! Vai ser divertido! Vejamos...

Ed começa a soltar o máximo de seus programas de invasão possível. Para a pequena Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, ou melhor, para Radical Ed, não existia limites na SSW. Nunca fora impedida de uma tentativa de invasão.

Os sistemas em que Ed tentava entrar eram bem complexos, mas isso não fazia a menor diferença para a Radical Ed. Melhor ainda, isso tornava tudo mais divertido:

– Legal, legal, legal! Um sistema durão! Um sistema durão! Agora vou poder me divertir! – disse Ed com um sorriso.

As proteções eram duronas, mas não demorou nada para que Ed conseguisse o acesso, e o que viu a deixou confusa:

– Wiz... Net... – disse Ed, aparvalhada. Em seguida, deu um grande sorriso e disse – Oba! Oba! Lugar novo na rede! Lugar novo na rede! Vou brincar bastante!

Jet Black observava Ed e pensou:

– Essa menina não toma jeito mesmo! – enquanto ia cuidar de seus bonsai.

Mal sabia ele que Ed descobriria muito mais do que se supunha.

* * *

Estava frio em Ishtar naquele fim de ano. Luccas estava degelando vassouras quando Andraas lhe chamou:

– Como ficou a questão de suas coisas em Deimos?

– Annie disse que me mandaria até o Natal por um cargueiro. Era coisa demais para mandar por um sistema normal. Ela literalmente limpou minha casa. Depois ela a vendeu e ficou com o dinheiro: acho que é justo que ela fique com uma parte de tudo, ainda mais por causa dos custos que ela teve. E eu não preciso mais de lá. Agora essa Escola é o meu lar.

– Quanto vai custar esse transporte?

– Cerca de 12000 Woolongs mais os custos do Portal e tudo o mais...

– UAU! – disse Andraas.

– Não sei não, mas acho que não vai ser qualquer que vai trazer essas coisas.

– Alguma novidade sobre a questão das Pedras da Lua?

– Não... Ela não me disse nada sobre os mapas... Mas aparentemente Vicious ficou meio silencioso nos últimos tempos. Não sei lhe dizer se acho isso bom ou ruim.

– Talvez possa ser bom... Ou não. Mas só vamos ficar sabendo quando a tal Annie lhe mandar as coisas de Deimos que você deixou para trás.

– Certo.

Andraas preferiu mudar de assunto:

– Seus filhos estão muito bem. Helen parece uma ótima preparadora de poções, enquanto seu filho Richard vem se saindo muito bem com a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Bom saber.

– O que está acontecendo, Luccas? – disse Andraas estranhando.

Luccas suspirou, arremessou uma das vassouras já degeladas para Andraas, que a pegou nas mãos, pegou outra e disse.

– Vamos até ali e eu vou te explicar. – disse Luccas, apontando para o Estádio ainda em construção de Quadribol.

Andraas montou a Firebolt junto com Luccas e os dois decolaram.

– O que eu não estou gostando, Andraas, é essa sensação de o cerco estar se fechando. Vicious não é um cara tão silecioso assim.

– Acho que Vicious deve estar com mais para se preocupar. Você é que está sendo paranóico, Luccas.

Luccas respirou fundo:

– Você tem razão, Andraas! Ainda não estou 100% adaptado à vida de magia, e estou sempre preocupado com os meus filhos... Assisto _Big Shot_ e os noticiários todo dia para ver se Vicious tem ações aqui em Vênus...

– Você me parece bem adaptado à vida como bruxo... – disse Andraas, sorrindo.

Luccas vestia uma veste de cor verde-musgo, encimada por um capotão de couro pesado, botas de cano alto, quase nos joelhos, com quatro fivelas, que faziam suas calças verde-escuro parecerem um gibão. Supensórios podiam ser vistos por baixo de tudo isso, e ele vestia uma camisa de algodão pesado por baixo de tudo. Um cachecol de lã grossa que o próprio Luccas tricotara pendia em seu pescoço, encimado por uma boína à Che Guevara.

Luccas sorriu por baixo do peso todo das vestes.

– Acho que têm razão. Tenho que me preocupar apenas o suficiente com Vicious, nem mais nem menos.

Os dois voltaram para dentro da escola, ao verem o sol cair...

* * *

Os alunos da Prometheus e da Orion estavam tendo sua última aula de Herbologia do Semestre:

– _Oui_! – disse Eloise – Bem, vocês estan prrogrredindo ban rapidamente. Logo a jante estarremos vendo plantas muito mais interresantes.

– Esperrem um pouco. Vocês devem saberr que poderran voltar a seus larres durrante o recesso de Natal, porrtanto querro que aqueles que desejem ficarr na escola assinem seus nomes na lista que está aqui na minha mesa. – disse Eloise – Os alunos que ficarrem terran um ótimo Natal, e parra os que van parra suas casas... Feliz Natal...

– E aí? – perguntou Richard – O que vocês decidiram?

– Eu fico. – disse Aliocha – Meus pais estão em viagem de serviço em Plutão.

– Eu também. – disse Natasha – Mamãe está sob cuidados médicos em Ganimede.

– Vou ficarr tamban – disse Violette – Minha tia-avó é a dirretorra da Andrromeda. – completou, acenando para Eloise – Estarrei em boa companhia.

– Papai disse que não haveria problemas se eu quisesse ficar, que o _Cirque du Systéme Solaire _não teria problemas. – disse Luighi – Acho que vai ser divertido. E vocês? – perguntou, completando, para Richard e Helen.

– Bem, como vocês sabem, – disse Helen – nosso pai é o zelador da Escola, então não temos para aonde ir. De certa forma, é ficar ou ficar...

– Sem prroblemas! – disse Violette, assinando o seu nome – Vai serr ótima!

Cada um foi assinando seus nomes, e foram jantar, enquanto Luccas e Andraas voltavam da conversa que tiveram montados em vassouras.

No momento em que Luccas entrou no Saguão Principal, viu seus filhos e conversou um pouco com eles. No mesmo momento, Mikhail Romanov e sua pequena patota da Chronos desciam a escadaria, vindos da aula de Feitiços, com o professor Longbottom, e riam-se de algo. Mikhail pareceu esperar todos os alunos seguirem seu caminho para dentro do Salão Principal, incluindo o resto dos alunos da Chronos, sem a sua patota. No momento em que todos entraram, ele sacou a varinha e mirou contra Luccas.

Andraas reparou...

– Luccas, atrás de você!

... tarde demais.

De alguma maneira, Luccas foi colocado de cabeça para baixo. Uma pequena algazarra se deu, enquanto Romanov e sua patota davam risadas de Luccas...

... mas não por muito tempo.

Luccas tinha uma certa experiência com a sensação de ficar de cabeça para baixo: tinha feito alguns roubos em gravidade zero, então apenas procurou ver se sua Jericho e um cartucho de munição que ele deixou para uma ocasião dessa estava preparado.

– Romanov, desça-o já! É uma ordem, se você não quer ficar de detenção! – disse Andraas.

– Cale a boca, Sangue Ruim! Pensei que seguisse a tradição de seu nome e tivesse orgulho do seu sangue puro! – disse Romanov, descontraído, meio que não percebendo o que estava acontecendo.

– Acontece, Romanov, que não sei se você sabe, mas meus pais foram mortos pelo meu avô pouco depois do meu nascimento, porque minha mãe era uma bruxa nascida trouxa. Eu não tenho orgulho do meu nome nem do sangue puro dos Malfoy, justamente porque foi essa merda de sangue puro que matou meus pais!

Romanov pareceu chocado, depois riu-se:

– Ora... Não pensava que isso tivesse acontecido. Um Malfoy, sujando seu sangue como um traidorzinho de sangue qualquer... Seu pai bem que mereceu o que teve.

Andraas ficou revoltado, e imaginou uma coisa bem horrível para fazer com Romanov. Foi quando ele observou o teto e percebeu que tinha feito uma coisa legal.

Luccas tinha carregado a munição, e estava pronto para reagir.

– Romanov! – gritou Luccas, de cabeça para baixo.

– Ora, o que foi... trouxa! Ainda não brinquei... – foi falando Mikhail, até que voltou-se para Luccas, virado de cabeça para baixo.

Armado. Com sua Jericho. Carregada. E a segurando com as duas mãos.

– Me desce daqui agora! – gritou Luccas – Não me obriga a fazer isso!

– Ora, e por que eu deveria? – disse Mikhail, tentando parecer tranqüilidade, o que Andraas sabia que ele não tinha.

Andraas percebeu na hora o que acontecera. Mikhail escolhera o local justamente porque era amplo, e viu que os amigos de Romanov lançaram Feitiços de Imperturbalidade contra as portas, mas pareciam não ter feito o serviço corretamente. Em seguida, Mikhail usara _Levicorpus_, que era um feitiço que podia ser usado de maneira não-verbal, o que não dava a Luccas chances de perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Andraas não precisava ser Legilimens para perceber que Mikhail não tinha dominado totalmente o feitiço, o que o impedia de desarmar Luccas com um movimento de varinha. Além disso, seus amigos tinham que manter a concentração no Feitiço de Imperturbalidade, pois não tinham o concluído como deveriam.

– Luccas, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – disse Andraas, observando ele segurar a Jericho com as duas mãos: a última vez que Andraas viu Luccas fazer isso, ele tinha derrubado uma nave do Dragão Vermelho usando Munição Explosiva.

– Vou ensinar esse moleque a me respeitar, Andraas. – disse Luccas. Depois voltou-se para Mikhail – Romanov, você tem três segundos para me por no chão. Se não o fizer, vou atirar e o que acontecer a você será problema seu!

Andraas não podia acreditar: será que Luccas estava falando a sério? Ele estaria disposto a usar Munição Letal contra aquele fedelho?

– Luccas, você não pode estar falando a sério!

– Deixa ele comigo, Andraas!

– Você não...

– Um... – disse Luccas, abrindo a contagem.

– Luccas! Pensa bem!

A presunção de Mikhail pareceu se abalar. Andraas parecia estar percebendo que ele estava revendo a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

– Dois...

– Seus imbecis! – disse Mikhail – Façam alguma coisa!

– Luccas! Não faça besteira! – disse Andraas, temeroso.

– TRÊS!

Ouviu-se o barulho alguns tiros, um barulho de voz e uma fumaça levemente amarelada, a meio caminho entre Romanov e Luccas, que caiu e conseguiu virar-se para cair em pé, impedindo uma batida de cabeça:

– Luccas! – gritou Andraas, aproximando-se da balbúrdia, enquanto muita gente entrava no Saguão Principal, após ouvir os estampidos de tiros – Que merda você fez?

– Nenhuma! – disse Luccas, sorrindo. – Veja eles!

A nuvem de fumaça baixou: os três carinhas pareciam estar nocauteados, e haviam pequenos pedaços de plásticos à algum centimetros diante deles.

– Munição narcotizante. – disse Luccas – Eles usaram um Feitiço Escudo... Como imaginei.

– Como assim?

– Eu blefei. – disse Luccas, sorrindo, mostrando uma cápsula do cartucho que estava em sua arma. Era transparente e parecia conter um pó levemente amarelado – Quis que ele imaginasse que estava usando munição letal. Queria ver o que ele iria tentar: imaginei que ele ou seus colegas não usariam Feitiços de Desarmamento, então fiz eles pensar que iria atirar com munição letal. Um deles iria usar o Feitiço Escudo, o que bastaria para fazer o Feitiço de Impertubalidade cair. Eu não teria problemas: essa munição é feita para explodir ao entrar em contato com um obstáculo, espalhando um narcótico poderoso para nocautear seus alvos.

Andraas pareceu surpreso e abismado, depois sorriu, maravilhado:

– Brilhante, Luccas!

– Realmente brilhante, Luccas. – disse Agatha, se aproximando. – Mas o que Romanov fez dessa vez?

– _Levicorpus_, Weasley. – disse Andraas em um tom aparentemente descontraído – Isso é o que ele fez.

– _Levicorpus_, Malfoy? – disse Agatha, impressionada e incrédula – Ora, ele é um aluno de primeiro ano! Como ele saberia usar magia avançada desse nível?

Agatha, Sylvester, Julius, Eloise, Dorothy e Amélie se aproximaram. Dorothy foi direto nos alunos, e suspirou de alívio ao perceber que eles não estavam mortos.

– Eu não sei, Weasley, mas sei o que vi, e o que vi foi o efeito de um _Levicorpus_. – disse Andraas.

– E eles estan?... – disse Eloise, assustada ao ver o estado dos três garotos.

– Não... – disse Luccas, mostrando a munição que utilizara – Munição narcotizante. Estão inconscientes.

– Só há um jeito de saber o que aconteceu! – disse Sylvester, recolhendo as varinhas dos garotos. – _Prior Incantato_!

Na varinha de Romanov, uma cópia de Luccas, parecendo feita de fumaça, surgiu, de cabeça para baixo.

– É, Agatha. – disse Sylvester, conclusivo. – Parece que Andraas está dizendo a verdade e Luccas foi vítima de um _Levicorpus_.

– E vou mais longe. – disse Andraas – O fedelho o usou de maneira não-verbal. E os capangas dele usaram Feitiços Não-Verbais para Impertubabilidade.

– Mas, Sylvester, Andraas... – disse Julius – Nenhum garoto da idade de Mikhail Romanov poderia utilizar _Levicorpus_, ainda mais de maneira não-verbal.

– Sei disso... – disse Sylvester – Mas...

– Nenhum garoto normal poderia utilizar os Feitiços que esses três usaram, de maneira não verbal ou não. – disse Andraas – Imperturbalidade... Feitiço Escudo... _Levicorpus_... Casos de uso involuntário desses feitiços são bastante comuns, mas uso controlado? Isso exigiria um poder incompatível com a idade. Ainda mais de maneira não-verbal.

– Eu sei. A não ser... – questionou Agatha.

– A non serr – disse Eloise – que eles tenhan aprrendido feitiços avançades com seus pais, tutorres ou com outrros brruxes.

– Interessante. – disse Agatha, tentando não demonstrar a angústia que a conclusão de Eloise induzira nela – Sylvester, você poderia rastrear os pais desse garoto para mim? Dorothy, queria conversar com eles assim que possível.

– Farei o possível. – disse Sylvester, indo até a sua sala. – Luccas, Andraas, quero que venham comigo.

Andraas e Luccas acompanharam Sylvester.

– Dorothy?

– Pode demorar. Despertar pessoas nocauteadas por feitiços é uma coisa, agora fazer o mesmo para pessoas nocauteadas por narcóticos trouxas é outra coisa completamente diferente. Mas acho que até amanhã cedo eles deverão acordar.

– E quando eles acordarem, – disse Andraas – avise-os que os três pegaram uma semana de detenções comigo, e mais uma com o zelador Evergreen.

– Ótimo. Deixe-me ir então, se está tudo certo. – disse Agatha, se dirigindo ao seu escritório.

Agatha trancou a sala atrás da Diretoria e se atirou na poltrona próxima à sua mesa de Diretora, pensativa e angustiada. Desde a seleção de Mikhail Romanov para a Chronos, ela vinha se perguntando o que fazia aquele garoto aparentar tão pouca confiança, mesmo para ela, Diretora da Casa. E todos os professores, sem exceção, tinham reclamações dele, principalmente por indisciplina e petulância. E agora, para completar, esse ataque contra Luccas, que poderia ter tido conseqüências mais sérias se Luccas fosse menos inteligente. Não era apenas a arrogância no garoto que a perturbava: havia algo mais sinistro nele.

Ela decidiu que era hora de uma atitude mais séria. Ela correu os quadros que tinham sido dispostos ao redor da sala:

– Neville? – disse Agatha, tocando o quadro em que um senhor de meia-idade, cabelos negros e bochechas gordas e rosadas emoldurando um rosto redondo estava dormindo sentando em uma bela poltrona avermelhada. – Neville? Acorda! Preciso de você!

– Ahn... Ah, senhorita Weasley? A que devo a honra?

– Neville, preciso que me envie uma mensagem para seu filho Ignatius no seu outro quadro, em Hogwarts.

– Vai demorar bastante, e você sabe disso, Agatha. – disse Neville – Lembre-se que você está a varios milhões de quilômetros de Hogwarts, e mesmo com os quadros viajando mais rápido que o Portal, levamos bastante tempo.

– Não me importo. Quero que você o avise para me encontrar na WizNet assim que possível.

– Certo.

Agatha viu Neville desaparecer de seu quadro e voltou-se para o terminal com a SSW que tinha em sua sala, ao lado da mesa de diretora e próxima ao console com livros atrás da cadeira, e ativou o sistema de comunicação direta AV (áudio/vídeo). Nunca imaginou que precisaria daquilo. Sempre suspeitara das tecnologias trouxas: ainda ficava com um pé atrás com a tecnologia que destruira a Lua, mas agora agradecia o fato de Sylvester ter a convencido a colocar o link com a WizNet. Precisava de informações. Logo.

* * *

A Sala de Sylvester impressionara Luccas: era uma cruza de templo pagão, torre de magia de filmes ruins do século XX e laboratório de pesquisas avançadas. Haviam todo o tipo de equipamentos desmontados, e grandes diagramas mostrando todo o tipo de coisa em explosão, com alguns símbolos cabalísticos apontando para certos pontos. Uma prancheta grande tamanho A0 estava próxima à mesa de Sylvester. Ao lado da prancheta, um grande armário cheio de livros, assim como uma console acima da prancheta tinham também muitos livros, com títulos como "_MagiC – A linguagem de programação bruxa_", "_Lógica Trinária_", "_Circuitos tecnomânticos_" e afins... Luccas ainda ficava impressionado que coubesse tanta coisa assim na sala de Sylvester, sendo que ele, Andraas e Sylvester ainda podiam ficar razoavelmente confortáveis em pequenas cadeiras estofadas trouxas (isto é, depois de retirarem todos os livros que Sylvester deixava em cima deles).

Sylvester estava sentado em sua cadeira alta, diante de um terminal da SSW que ficava ao lado de sua mesa, mexendo alguns arquivos do sistema da ISSP aos quais tinha acesso, enquanto Andraas pegara uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na geladeira próxima à prancheta de Sylvester e Luccas servia-se de um chá verde trazido por Lofty, o elfo doméstico:

– Vocês devem estar cientes que, com a queda do Estatuto de Sigilo da Magia e a edição das "Diretrizes Interplanetárias para o Uso Adequado de Magia", todos os bruxos passaram a ser registrados junto com os trouxas nos arquivos da ISSP. – disse Sylvester, tomando um gole de água.

– Certo. – disse Andraas.

– O registro da ISSP de bruxos é qualificado como nível A1... alta segurança, acima do nível ISSP para trouxas, que normalmente varia de B2 a A2. No caso dos bruxos, há acesso total apenas para pessoas qualificadas: Aurores, agentes da ISSP, pessoal do registro de IDs, grandões do Conselho Interplanetário e dos Ministérios da Magia...

– Certo... E o que você quer saber?

– Bem, Andraas, quase todos os bruxos atualmente possuem IDs registrados na ISSP. – disse Sylvester, mostrando um cartão similar a um cartão de dinheiro, onde dava para ver seu nome, foto e outras informações. – Porém, alguns bruxos insistem em não se registrarem.

– Mas isso não os impediria de fazer negócios ou viajar em naves espaciais pelo Portal? – disse Luccas.

– Em certos termos sim. Mas lembre-se dos créditos anônimos: você pode fazer pequenas operações usando cartões anônimos ou pertencentes a organizações.

– É claro: eu já fiz várias operações com cartões anônimos. E algumas não tão pequenas assim.

– Exato: muitos bruxos puristas preferem isso, quanto têm que lidar com trouxas.

– Certo. E o que você...

– Como diretor adjunto da Escola "Alvo Dumbledore" de Ishtar, tenho acesso pleno aos arquivos da ISSP. Uso isso para confirmar inscrições e currículos. Posso ver se uma pessoa é bruxa, se possui algum tipo de poder especial...

– Como assim? – disse Luccas.

– Ofidioglossia: falar com cobras. – disse Andraas, listando alguns poderes especiais de bruxos para Luccas – Metamorfomagia: mudar de forma. Legilimência: sondar a mente dos outros. Oclumência: barrar tentativas de sondagem mental. Animagia: a capacidade de transformar-se em animais...

– São todos poderes que um bruxo pode ter?

– Claro. – disse Sylvester, enquanto digitava um login e senha para o sistema da ISSP – E todos são registrados na ISSP, com qualquer informação adicional necessária.

– Entendi.

– Quero ver se esse garoto possui um ID na ISSP. Se ele tiver, com certeza teremos mais informações sobre ele e seus pais.

* * *

Nave Bebop. Ed continua brincando na WizNet.

– Oba! Oba! Legal! Legal! Muito lugar novo para entrar!

Ein ficava ao lado acompanhando Ed navegar pela rede. Claro que Ein, sendo na verdade um "cão-putador" desenvolvido por pesquisas secretas de engenharia genética, percebia o que estava acontecendo, mas achava melhor fazer seu papel parecendo apenas um cãozinho fofo.

– Hã! Tráfego intenso de um ponto da WizNet para os sistemas da ISSP?

– Ei, Ed! – disse Jet, voltando para a sala – Pára de brincadeiras e vamos comer.

– Espera, Jet! Ed está vendo uma coisa estranha.

– Ahn... Coisa estranha?

– Uhum... Ed encontrou uma tal WizNet...

– WizNet... – disse Jet, pensando muito. Ele sabia da WizNet. Já trabalhara na ISSP, aonde era o Jet "Black Dog", o cão que mordia e não largava, e sabia da existência dos bruxos, mas nunca dera muita atenção aos boatos sobre seus poderes. Mas agora... Tanta coisa acontecendo. Ele observava Ed mexer quase convulsivamente, compulsivamente, no seu computador, e tinha a impressão de que, mesmo indiretamente, ele seria afetado...

* * *

Sylvester começou a lançar os comandos no terminal da ISSP. Seu rosto parecia cada vez mais sombrio conforme ia vendo os resultados, ou antes, a falta dos mesmos.

– É... Seja como for, ele não possui um ID na ISSP. Ele está zerado. – disse Sylvester, sombrio. – E isso não é uma boa coisa.

– Será que um _hacker_ não poderia ter zerado o ID dele na ISSP? – perguntou Luccas – Essa é uma prática muito comum em algumas organizações criminosas. Principalmente para gerar IDs falsas.

– Se não fosse o fato de suspeitarmos que estamos lidando com bruxos de sangue puro, não acostumados e que não aceitam facilmente o fato de precisarem aceitar as leis dos trouxas, eu poderia até suspeitar que um hacker adulterou informações. Mas eu conheço um pouco dessas coisas...

Foi quando o terminal da ISSP de Sylvester parou e um sorriso estranho apareceu na tela.

– O que?... – disse Luccas, aturdido.

– A WizNet está sendo invadida? – disse Andraas.

– É o que aparenta. – disse Sylvester, mexendo compulsivamente nas teclas do terminal, sem nenhuma resposta – Mas hackers trouxas comuns não poderiam invadir a WizNet normalmente, as defesas são fortes demais, e pelo pouco que estou percebendo, essa invasão é externa à WizNet... E não existem hackers bruxos suficientemente competentes para violar a WizNet _por fora_. Só haveria uma pessoa que poderia entrar aqui... E é...

– Isso mesmo, bruxo! – disse uma voz, divertida, aparecendo em uma janela de comunicação A/V, mas com a mensagem "_Audio Only_" na janela da imagem – Radical Ed conseguiu entrar!

– O que você quer? – disse Sylvester, preocupado. – Não lhe fizemos nada de mal, Radical Ed! Eu não sei o que...

– Ed 'tá vendo que vocês tão precisando de ajuda.

– O que foi que você viu que eu não vi.

– Você quer a ID de Mikhail Romanov. Mas ela foi requalificada para Special A1 pela ISSP.

– Nível ultra-secreto de segurança! – disse Sylvester, surpreso – Sua ID seria percebida por sistemas de identificação como válido, mas para consulta pelo sistema de verificação...

– ... dá como não existente. – disse Ed, divertido... "ou seria divertida", pensou Sylvester. "A voz parece a de uma garota."

– Ed vai ajudar...

– Mas como?... – antes de Sylvester dizer alguma coisa, um arquivo de ID apareceu na tela.

– Mikhail Romanov, Bruxo, 11 anos. – disse Ed – Nascido em Urano, no satélite de Oberon. Pai, Anatoli Romanov e mãe, Lucca Romanov. Sem nenhum registro especial de poderes. Registro ISSP-24556GX78FF e IMC-245780000-A.

– Bem, isso quer dizer que, ao menos na teoria, ele existe para a ISSP. Obrigado, Radical Ed!

– Radical Ed quer presente... – disse Ed, brincalhona.

Sylvester pensou que seria fácil agradar Ed.

– Que tal se eu mandar-lhe umas duas caixas de Piyokos?

– Ed ADORA Piyokos!

– OK... – disse Sylvester – Conheço um lugar que faz Piyokos deliciosos. Vou lhe mandar umas duas caixas de Piyokos para onde você estiver indo. Só manda um email para Sylvester Longbottom na WizNet com um local para onde mandar.

– OK... Até mais!

Ed desligou e o terminal SSW voltou ao normal, sem a menor indicação de que acabara de ser invadido, o que não impressionava Sylvester: afinal de contas, estavam lidando com Radical Ed. Ele voltou-se para os demais, enquanto imprimia em uma impressora tecnomântica uma cópia do ID de Romanov para cada um...

– Bem, o que tudo isso quer dizer? Quero dizer, sabemos que ele tem um ID, mas qual a vantagem? – disse Luccas, recebendo a sua cópia e a lendo.

– Muita. – disse Sylvester, conclusivo – Se ele fez questão de conseguir que seu registro de ID fosse aumentado para Special A1, nível ultrasecreto, mesmo sem contar com nenhum poder especial... Isso quer dizer que ele tem alguma coisa... Algo estranho.

– Acha que o garoto tem algo que ele não deveria poder fazer e tal? – disse Andraas.

– Não acho nada, exceto que ele não é confiável. – terminou sombriamente Sylvester.


	17. Uma carga importante

_NA: Eventos antes de My Funny Valentine_

Victoria Terpsichore estava saindo do Portal em Vênus. Uma carga estranha que ela tinha que carregar, que era alguns baús para deixar em Ishtar, em Vênus. "Mas não tem nada naquele lugar! _Niente_! Nem uma alma viva!", pensava VT, ou, como era conhecida entre os caminhoneiros espaciais, a "Rainha Heavy Metal".

– Zeros, prepare-se que vamos descer em um planeta, portanto teremos gravidade novamente.

O gato ao lado de VT miou e flutuou para o banco do passageiro, vazio.

VT não costumava gostar de cowboys, até aquele maluco inconseqüente chamado Spike Spiegel e sua companheira extremamente bela Faye Valentine livrarem a sua cara (com a deles, lógico) nas Minas de Linus. Porém, preferia a vida sossegada que tinha como caminhoneira do que a vida que levava com seu antigo esposo, o famoso cowboy Ural Terpsichore.

Ela localizou as coordenadas estranhas que lhe tinham sido passadas, e estranhou: pelo que a própria VT conhecia de Vênus, Ishtar era um verdadeiro cu-do-judas que ninguém costumava habitar. Mas ela viu um belo castelo, embora ainda em construção. Podia ver uma antena de satélite e algumas estufas. Mais distante havia o que parecia ser uma pequena vila, mas que parecia... VT não tinha outro termo para aquilo... medieval demais para o que ela conhecia. Apenas alguns parques temáticos em alguns asteróides, como o asteróide de Guayaquil, possuiam aquele tipo de visual, quase como se o tempo tivesse parado no século 19...

– Esquisito... – disse VT. Mas VT estava acostumada com as bizarrices de certos locais do Universo. Como caminhoneira espacial, já tinha transportado basicamente de tudo.

O cargueiro, com suas laterais pintadas igual a uma guitarra metal, começou a descer, recebendo as indicações visuais de algo que parecia... e aí sim VT ficou espantada... uma pessoa enorme, maior do que duas pessoas típicas, com seios do tamanho de bolas de capotão e mãos grandes como tampas de latões de lixo. VT se concentrou na tarefa de descer o cargueiro, tentando apagar a imagem da mulher gigante de sua mente.

* * *

O indicador de naves de Sylvester bipou:

– Alguém está chegando...

– Nave da Dragão Vermelho? – perguntou Luccas.

– Não. – disse Andraas – É um cargueiro espacial... E pelo número do registro...

– O que?

– É a Rainha Heavy Metal!

– A mulher que os ajudou a ver se tinha alguém na sua cola?

– Essa mesma. Vou para os gramados.

Faltava apenas uma semana para o Natal, mas os gramados da Escola Dumbledore estavam com neve até a altura dos joelhos de todos. Amélie estava orientando a descida da nave. Andraas correu até ao Expresso Dumbledore, o antigo cargueiro dele e pegou um comunicador portátil.

– Rainha Heavy Metal, aqui é o Lorde da Magia...

* * *

VT continuava a manobrar, quando ouviu o seu comunicador:

– Rainha Heavy Metal, aqui é o Lorde da Magia...

– Desculpa, chapa, mas...

– Eu estou vendo sua nave!

– Ahn...

VT observou um cara no chão... Nunca VT viu um cara com roupas tão estranhas: vestia um capotão de frio preto, com muitas fivelas prendendo a capa, calças de couro preto e botas quase na altura do joelho. Mas o mais estranho do cara era o chapéu: enviesado, pontudo, com uma aba plana.

VT podia observar que ele segurava um comunicador portátil. Então, aquele cara... era realmente o Lorde da Magia!

– Eu 'tou vendo um cara com as roupas mais loucas que poderia ver alguém usar...

– Sou eu, Rainha. O Lorde da Magia.

Aquelas roupas eram estranhas demais para qualquer pessoa normal usar, então... Haviam apenas duas explicações: ou ele, o Lorde da Magia, era louco, ou...

As "lendas das ruas" eram verdadeiras quanto aos bruxos.

– Você é um bruxo, Lorde?

– Desça aqui e eu falarei tudo o que quiser! Confie em mim!

VT ficou em dúvida. Sabia, pelas "lendas das ruas", das coisas que o bruxo típico podia fazer. Mas havia algo na voz do Lorde da Magia que a tranquilizava, que lhe dava segurança de que ele não tinha segundas intenções com ela.

VT continuou a descida. Amélie estava preparada para descarregar as coisas de Luccas e seus filhos.

* * *

– Então foi isso que aconteceu... – disse VT, saboreando uma xícara de chocolate quente.

– Isso, Rainha Heavy Metal, ou devo dizer... – ia dizendo Andraas, tomando seu café, quando foi cortado por Agatha.

– Victoria Terpsichore.

Todos que estavam na sala de Andraas naquele momento se demonstraram surpresos, mas Andraas, VT, e Luccas ficaram assustados.

– Então, – disse VT, sorrindo e se recompondo, sacando um grande maço de notas de 1000 Woolongs e o mostrando para Agatha – descobriu meu pequeno segredinho. Então acho que isso aqui é seu.

Agatha mostrou a mão aberta espalmada e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça:

– Não seria justo eu ganhar esse dinheiro, principalmente porque usei Legilimência contra você. Apenas não achei justo que você soubesse nossos nomes e não tivéssemos tantas informações sobre você.

– E o que vem a ser... – ia perguntando VT.

– Legilimência. – disse Andraas – A habilidade mágica de sondar as mentes dos outros.

– Ler as mentes?

– Não. Sondá-las. A mente é mais sutil do que apenas leitura.

– Sinto que tenha lhe parecido ruim isso, VT, – disse Agatha – mas achei que seria mais interessante se todos nós estivéssemos em igualdade de condições.

– Sem dúvida. – disse VT, pensando um pouco – Não se preocupe. Você está certa. E isso é passado. Meu marido está em férias permanentes no paraíso, como você deve saber.

– Sim. O famoso caçador de recompensas Ural Terpsichore.

– Ural Terspichore? – disse Luccas. – Quando era jovem eu...

– Escapou dele, nah? – disse VT – Lembro bem desses cabelos. Mas Ural não o levou a sério, creia-me. Se tivesse levado, ele teria o pego. Ele me disse que você não valia tanto a pena naquela época. Queria deixar você crescer para ou você sair daquela vida ou então pelo menos para que sua recompensa valesse o esforço.

VT continuou a tomar o chocolate quente e disse:

– Então, foi por isso que Annie me procurou?

– Conhece Annie?

– De certa forma, sim. Foi ela quem me procurou para trazer suas coisas até aqui, Luccas. Disse que você estava encrencado com a Dragão Vermelho. Com o que obtive de informação dela, mais o fato de que Andraas me deu seu apelido de caminhoneiro espacial...

– Não muito sutil, diga-se de passagem. – disse Sylvester.

– Muitos caminhoneiros duvidam da história de que existem realmente bruxos.

– Mon Dieu! – disse Eloise – Non acrreditan na ecsistêncie de brruxes?

– Acho que Andraas pode dizer isso com mais autoridade que eu.

– Eles não acreditavam. – disse Andraas, conclusivo.

– Bem, voltando ao assunto principal: uma vez que Andraas me deu seu apelido de comunicação, me lembrei de uma conversa que tivemos e então foi apenas uma questão de somar dois e dois.

VT sorriu, e voltou-se a Luccas:

– O que quer que você tenha feito, comprou encrenca feia. Logo com o Dragão Vermelho? O que eles querem?

– São um pequeno conjunto de Pedras da Lua. No meio das minhas coisas tem um mapa.

– Estranho... Essas pedras não são tão valiosas assim... Caem o tempo todo na Terra.

– Não exatamente... – disse Luccas.

– Bem, tou percebendo que tem mais na jogada e, pelo jeito, quanto menos eu souber, melhor para mim.

– Claro. – disse Luccas, entregando um cartão anônimo de Woolongs – O que tiver aí é seu, se nos prometer manter o bico calado... Deve pagar seus custos, seu serviço e seu silêncio.

– Além disso, o vilarejo ao lado, Merlin's Lair, está sendo fundado agora. – completou Agatha – Ainda precisarão de coisas da Terra e de outros planetas, tanto bruxas quanto trouxas. Pode ser um negócio bem lucrativo.

VT analisava os créditos:

– 10 milhões de Woolongs. Por Deus! – disse VT, sorrindo – Estão querendo realmente comprar o meu silêncio! Bem, eu não preciso desse dinheiro todo, mas posso fazer bom uso dele. E quanto ao serviço... – disse VT – Ficaria satisfeita.

– Ótimo. Os anciões do vilarejo vão ficar satisfeitos, e Sylvester poderá criar uma doca especializada onde você possa descer seu cargueiro sem problemas.

– Com certeza. – disse Sylvester.

– Bem, você poderá passar essa noite conosco aqui, VT. – disse Agatha, sorridente – Acho que foi um dia bem difícil o seu.

– Agradeço muito.

* * *

– O mapa que você queria 'tá aí? – disse Andraas

– Está... Ao menos aparentemente. – disse Luccas, abrindo o forro interno de um capotão trouxa dele que tinha acabado de tirar de uma caixa, espalhando roupas por todos os lados.

Luccas pegou o papel dobrado e o mostrou para Andraas. Havia apenas alguns números.

– Coordenadas para o Sistema MONO.

– Incrível! – disse Andraas, sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Se Vicious tivesse o pego, com certeza teríamos encrencas. Havia outros mapas?

– Mapas falsos... Se Vicious for atrás deles, terá uma bela surpresa.

* * *

– _Crucio_! – gritou a voz grossa no escuro. Ryuichi gritou de tanta dor, dor como ele nunca julgou ser possível sentir antes.

– Agora, trouxa... Diga-me. – disse uma outra voz no escuro, muito feminina e letal. – Luccas está vivo ou não? _Imperio_!

Ryuichi estava a beira da loucura e não tinha forças para resistir mais. O Feitiço de Memória fora rompido, mas a um alto preço: ele estava um destroço de pessoa. Com a voz fraca, quase de além-túmulo, ele começou a falar:

– Luccas Evergreen está em Ishtar, em Vênus. Se associou a bruxos. Vive em um grande castelo aonde também mora muitos outros bruxos, a maioria crianças.

– Como são esses bruxos aos quais Luccas se associou? – disse a voz.

– Um tal Malfoy... Um tal Sylvester... Uma tal Agatha... Uma moça monstruosa... Uma moça extremamente bela... Um cara com cara de louco...

– Descreva-os. – disse a voz de Vicious.

Ryuichi, sem poder resistir à Maldição do Comando, falou tudo o que sabia sobre os bruxos de Ishtar:

– Andraas Malfoy... Sylvester Longbottom... Agatha Weasley... – disse a voz mais grossa nas sombras. – Amélie Maxime... Eloise Delacour... Julius Potter...

– Quem são esses? – disse Vicious.

– Bruxos tolos, para resumir para você, Vicious. – disse a voz feminina, saindo ds sombras.

– E por que você não capturou Luccas, Ryuichi?

– Minha nave foi derrubada por Luccas. Antes que tivesse qualquer chance de fazer qualquer coisa, fui nocauteado. Não lembro de mais nada.

O homem saiu das sombras, observou com força Ryuichi e disse:

– Deram-lhe _Veritaserum_, uma poderosa Poção da Verdade, para que ele contasse o que sabia, em seguida usaram realmente um Feitiço de Memória. Bem, seja como for, ele não tem mais nenhuma utilidade. Romper Feitiços de Memória com a _Cruciatus_ costuma causar danos irreversíveis à mente do alvo. Ele não terá mais nenhuma utilidade para nós. De qualquer modo, acho que concordamos que ele não deveria sair daqui, não?

Vicious sabia o que isso queria dizer... E não se importou:

– Façam como quiser.

– _Avada Kedavra_!

Uma luz verde, e Ryuichi Hanayama estava morto, sem sequer ter tido tempo para se arrepender de ter obedecido tanto Vicious.

– De qualquer modo, ainda não temos as Pedras da Lua. – disse Ananova.

– Os mapas foram enganosos. – disse Pitr, esmigalhando os pedaços falsos de Pedra da Lua, na verdade vidro decorado.

– Luccas e Mao devem ter sido mais espertos do que imaginávamos. Vamos ter que tomar alguma atitude para convencê-lo a entregar o mapa ou as Pedras. – disse Vicious

– E acho que a informação de Ryuichi vai servir muito bem... – disse Ananova, pensando bem.


	18. Natal

Todos na Escola Dumbledore se consideraram de folga. Principalmente porque apenas alguns poucos de cada Casa ficaram em Ishtar. Tanto isso, que não havia muita sujeira, e Luccas podia dispensar ocasionalmente os elfos, em especial Lofty, com quem criara afeição, e Kraken, que enchia tanto a paciência dele que ele preferia longe.

Os filhos de Luccas também pareciam felizes, ainda mais quando descobriram que Romanov e sua patota não ficariam em Ishtar, voltando para seus planetas de origem. Um pentelho a menos, era a opinião deles.

Na manhã de Natal, o sol apareceu grande e belo no céu azul-esverdeado de Vênus.

Richard, Aliocha e Luighi acordaram animados para abrirem seus presentes e encontrarem as garotas. Richard desceu vestindo um belo colete que seu pai dera, enquanto Aliocha carregava um estojo de bolas de quadribol bem refinado. Luighi vinha fazendo som com um oboé que lhe fora dado pelo pai, e que antes tinha sido de seu avô.

Desceram e viram as meninas, que estavam muito bonitas: Natasha usava uma bela bandana verde e brincos de ouro puro em suas orelhas, enquanto trazia um pequeno pufoso que ganhara de seus pais. Helen vestia as vestes da escola, mas amarrara os cabelos em maria-chiquinhas, dando-lhe um ar de criança levada e feliz que Richard gostava de ver em sua irmã, que vinha usando também belos sapatos vermelhos e uma echarpe azul, dadas por Violette. Já Violette, tendo um pouco de sangue Veela em suas veias, vestia um vestido leve e gracioso, que a deixava com uma bela aparência, usando um colar bonito dado por Helen.

O café da manhã foi bem animado. Pela primeira vez desde que entraram para a Escola Dumbledore, Richard e Helen viram seu pai sem usar um avental. Vestia uma capa de cor amarelo-canário, dada por Sylvester, e uma boina Mao Tsé-Tung azul. Por baixo usava uma camisa branca de algodão, sapatos macios e calças marrons.

* * *

– Então, Sylvester não sabe nada sobre esse garoto, Agatha? – disse o senhor grisalho na tela da WizNet.

– Não, professor Longbottom. – disse Agatha – O que ele levantou na ISSP é meio suspeito. O ID do garoto foi para um nível ultrasecreto, que mesmo os Aurores não podem acessar habitualmente. Então tem algo muito suspeito e Sylvester disse que as informações sobre ele não são confiáveis, pois o nível parece ter sido alterado propositalmente, então as informações também podem ter sido alteradas propositalmente...

– Hum... Você me disse que o sobrenome do garoto é Romanov, não?

– Isso, ou ao menos é o que sabemos. A pena mágica transcreveu esse nome para nós. Mikhail Pitrvich Romanov. Nascido em Oberon, Urano. Tudo casa com as informações do ID dele na ISSP. Mas tem algo errado. Bem, não sei quanto ao nome dos pais, pois não são registrados pela pena mágica...

– Eu lembro de ter dado aula a um Romanov anteriormente. Posso dar uma olhada nos registros aqui em Hogwarts, mas isso vai levar algum tempo. Espero que não esteja desesperada por informações.

– Quero-as o mais rápido possível, mas não mais rápido que isso. Sou grata por qualquer informação que você possa me passar, o mais rápido possível.

– Vou mandar-lhe uma coruja urgente assim que tiver algo.

– Obrigado, professor Longbottom...

– Me chame apenas de Ignatius, Agatha.

– Obrigado, Ignatius. Deixe-me ir almoçar. Queria também pedir perdão por estar atrapalhando o seu Natal. – disse Agatha, agradecendo e desligando o link da WizNet.

"Mikhail Pitrvich Romanov, qual é o seu segredo? O que você esconde tanto que o seu ID tem que ser Special A1, mais alto que o nível dos IDs dos Aurores?", perguntava-se mentalmente Agatha, enquanto descia para o almoço de Natal.

* * *

Luccas agora estava sentado à mesa da Prometheus. Normalmente um professor ou funcionário não se sentava às mesas das Casas durante uma refeição, mas Agatha abrira a exceção a Luccas e Eloise, que tinham parentes na Prometheus (ele os filhos, Richard e Helen; ela, a sobrinha Violette), durante os feriados.

Estava sendo um ótimo almoço. Luccas se habituara rapidamente aos banquetes enormes da Escola Dumbledore, mas nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo: muitos perus recheados, arroz-à-grega bem preparado, alguns panettones muito bem feitos, e, de tempos em tempos, as impressionantes bombinhas de bruxo. Luccas tinha ganhado em uma delas um boné camuflado, estilo militar, e um jogo de _go_ com pedras de cristal brancos e pretos. Talvez aquelas bombinhas soubessem que, entre os principais passatempos de Luccas, estava a prática do _go_, jogo que aprendera com Mao Yenrai.

Todos divertiam-se bastante com a comida monstruosa e tudo o mais. Mesmo a questão das Pedras da Lua se esvaiu da mente de Luccas, que pensava apenas no que estava acontecendo naquele momento, em como estava sendo feliz com seus filhos. Queria ainda vingar-se de Vicious, mas seus filhos eram o que ele tinha de mais importante no momento.

Depois disso, todos foram ver a torrinha que fora anexada ao Quinto Andar para Luccas, projetada pelo próprio Luccas e cujo projeto final foi feito por Sylvester. A torrinha tinha quatro andares: o andar inferior, no nível do Quinto Andar, era o escritório para as punições dos alunos, aonde um terminal de computador (idéia de Luccas) armazenava as informações sobre cada aluno que passara por sua sala e sobre as punições que tiveram (no momento, Luccas não tinha muito disso). Além disso, era aonde Luccas deixava suas vassouras e produtos de limpeza.

Os três andares superiores eram o lar de Luccas, com um acesso oculto por um quadro que obedecia apenas a uma senha estabelecida e oferecida por Luccas apenas para pessoas de sua confiança. Isso fora idéia de Agatha, que achava que magia e tecnologia podiam coexistir, cada qual em seu lugar.

O primeiro desses três andares era uma espécie de sala de estar de Luccas, aonde estava a TV e o terminal pessoal de Luccas, além de uma grande coleção de DVDs antigos de filmes de pancadaria que comprara em uma missão na Terra, junto com um aparelho e um televisor capaz de exibir as imagens do mesmo (Luccas era um aficcionado, como muitos agentes do Dragão Vermelho, por Bruce Lee, embora preferisse o estilo de luta sutil e direto de Steven Seagal, e Jackie Chan, com sua característica de improvisar as armas do que estava próximo). Muitos livros, tanto de História da Magia quanto de filosofia, história e política dos trouxas estavam sobre consoles de madeira ao redor da sala, aonde também havia uma lareira aonde um fogo crepitava com força.

O segundo andar era aonde ficava o quarto de Luccas: ainda a cama espartana, mas o armário grande que tinha em Deimos estava lá, e nele ele guardava suas roupas trouxas. No armário menor, do seu antigo quarto, ficavam as roupas bruxas: as várias vestes, capotões, botas e camisas e as boínas que substituiam o chapéu de bruxo para Luccas. Claro que haviam também os chapéus pontudos, alguns levemente dobrados, como os chapéus dos alunos da Escola Dumbledore. Muitas fotos de Luccas com sua esposa Hannah podiam ser vistas, assim como um belo poster do Chicago Bulls e vários tipos de tapeçaria e artesanato chinês dados a ele por Mao Yenrai. Também podia-se ver a porta a uma suíte completa contígua ao quarto, e a lareira do quarto também com o fogo crepitando. Em cima de um criado mudo ao lado da cama, um quadro mostrava a única foto bruxa que Luccas tinha, aonde Luccas se abraçava e afagava seus filhos.

O terceiro andar, que ficava em um nível quase igual ao da torre aonde estudava-se Astronomia na Escola Dumbledore (Luccas podia ver os alunos estudando apenas saindo e permanecendo em pé no teto da torrinha), era grande e vazio. Tinha pedido a Agatha para construir um piso grande o suficiente para ter um ponto de pouso de MONOracers VTOL. Agatha fora contra, mas como a torre em baixo acabou tendo que ficar grande para caber as coisas de Luccas sem precisar aumentar mais andares, Luccas sabia que, se precisasse, poderia usar aquele andar como um hangar para um MONOracer, mesmo à contragosto de Agatha.

Helen, Richard e Luccas se sentiam mais do que nunca uma família.

– Gostei da decoração. – disse Agatha, entrando na torre.

– Desculpe, senhorita Weasley...

– Sem problemas. Acho até que ficou muito bom como residência de sua família durante as férias. Claro que precisaremos de um novo andar, mas a Torre de Astronomia precisa ficar mais alta, de qualquer forma.

– Obrigado, professora Weasley! – disse Helen, por quem Agatha desenvolvera uma certa afeição.

– Sem problemas. – disse Agatha – De certa forma, para todos nós que vivemos aqui na Escola, principalmente professores e alunos, essa Escola é um lar para nós.

Mal sabiam eles que esse lar estava mais ameaçado do que nunca.

* * *

– Então entendeu, Mikhail?

– Sim senhor, entendi. – disse Mikhail, com um sorriso tétrico nos lábios.

– Ótimo. Espero que faça tudo como mandou.

– Sim.

O comunicador foi desligado. Um _link_ não registrado com a WizNet: arriscado e fedorento, mas útil.

Mikhail odiava tudo que lembrava os trouxas, e aquela escola, com sua balela de Estudo dos Trouxas e tudo o mais fedia. Mas ele iria limpar aquela Escola. O Lord das Trevas viria para vencer sobre os trouxas.

E Mikhail teria honras que superariam a de muitos bruxos.


	19. Buscando as Pedras

_NA: Eventos antes de Black Dog Serenade_

Com o reinício das aulas, a normalidade da vida em Ishtar retornou. Luccas voltou aos afazeres normais de zelador. O tempo ficava mais quente, mas ainda havia muita neve, e pior, lama. Luccas sempre acabava o dia cansado, mesmo considerando que ele tinha a ajuda dos elfos domésticos. Mas isso não era nada comparado com a sensação de que estava inútil, incapaz de entender o que estava acontecendo.

Então ele decidiu:

– Mas você tem certeza? – disse Andraas. Agatha estava chocada com a decisão tão em cima da hora de Luccas.

– Preciso pegar essas pedras e trazer elas para cá.

– Mas aonde elas estão? – disse Agatha.

– Pelas coordenadas espacias, em algum lugar aqui mesmo em Vênus, mas não parece ser em Ishtar, e nem no continente principal de Afrodite. Vou precisar de uma carona até o continente de Afrodite e lá vou comprar um MONOracer com o dinheiro que ainda tenho para ver isso o mais rápido possível.

– Mas...

– Eu quero saber o que há de tão importante nessas malditas Pedras que pudesse custar as vidas de Mao e de Gustavo, e de muitos outros.

– Eu irei com você também! – disse Andraas – Posso lhe ajudar...

– Não, Andraas, você não pode ir comigo. Você tem que dar aulas. Posso me ausentar por alguns dias sem problemas, apenas deixando ordens para os elfos cuidarem da Escola enquanto eu me ausento.

– Bem, então... Tenho uma moto planadora que lhe poderá ser útil. Ao menos poderia a levar emprestada até comprar o MONOracer.

– Bem, é que...

– É que nada, Luccas! – disse Andraas, em um tom conclusivo.

– Tudo bem. Aceito! – disse Luccas, sorrindo.

No dia seguinte, Luccas tinha empacotado suas coisas e pegado a moto planadora de Andraas no depósito da Escola. Ele estava vestido como trouxa, pronto para decolar. A única concessão para o seu estilo bruxo de vestir foi a inclusão de um capotão escuro sobre tudo. Seus filhos foram se abraçar a ele.

– Se cuidem, garotos. – disse Luccas. – Qualquer coisa errada, contem para os professores, principalmente os professores Malfoy e Weasley, e no caso o professor Potter, diretor da Casa de vocês. Não saiam de perto dos seus amigos Aliocha, Natasha, Violette e Luighi.

– Sim, papai! – disse Helen.

Os garotos começaram a se afastar. Agatha se aproximou e entregou para Luccas um pequeno bracelete de couro:

– Leve isso. É um bracelete-escudo. Possui um Feitiço Escudo ativado pela voz. Diga "_Escudo_!" e ele erguerá um escudo mágico e invisível para o proteger. Deve segurar um pouco tiros que você possa vir a levar.

– Certo. Espero realmente NÃO precisar do bracelete, mas ele é realmente bem vindo. – disse Luccas sorrindo, e Agatha entendeu aquilo como um elogio.

Luccas decolou, deixando para trás Ishtar, em direção do continente principal.

* * *

– Sou grato pelo serviço. – disse o homem na sombra, chutando uma bolsa de dinheiro na direção do outro homem, na luz.

– Sem problemas. Apenas quero que morra aqui a coisa toda. – disse o homem de cabelos castanhos levemente grisalhos, o rosto encovado. Vestia ternos impecáveis e tudo o mais, o que não condizia com o seu salário de agente da ISSP.

– Não se preocupe. Se você permanecer com o bico fechado do seu lado, do meu eu permanecerei.

– Ótimo. São 25 milhões de Woolongs, como combinado, certo?

– Claro. – disse o homem. – Honro meus contratos. Você deve saber que o Dragão Vermelho tem honra.

– Certo. Então, até mais.

Fad foi se afastando. Foi talvez um dos serviços mais lucrativos e fáceis que ele poderia imaginar receber: mudar um ID de um bruxo de A1 para Special A1 e alguns extras. Ele conhecia sobre os bruxos: já trabalhara com Aurores, bruxos treinados para combater os crimes que involvia magia. Sabia que os bruxos tinham suas IDs qualificadas como A1: aumentar para Special A1 não era difícil. E valeu-lhe 25 milhões de Woolongs.

Quando Fad saiu, o homem nas sombras saiu: carregava uma katana, vestia-se em preto, com cabelos brancos e olhos avermelhados pelo ódio.

– Ele não irá nos denunciar, Vicious? – disse uma voz nas sombras.

– Não. O dinheiro faz o mundo girar. Esse é um dos ensinamentos que aprendi com o tempo. Não existe nada que se compre com dinhero...

– ... exceto Pedras da Lua. – disse a voz de uma mulher.

– Bem, isso está sendo resolvido, imagino eu.

– As forças do Dragão Vermelho foram deslocadas para Vênus?

– Não todas as que poderia. Os Anciões suspeitariam se eu agisse com muitos homens, então preferi agir com menos homens.

– Teme tanto assim esses Anciões trouxas?

– Não. – disse Vicious, resoluto – Apenas não é conveniente despertar suspeitas deles, não no presente momento.

– Você está certo... – disse a voz de mulher – Mas espero que tenhámos o que queremos.

– Logo... Logo vocês terão.

* * *

– Pensei que tu tinha morrido, Luccas. – disse o vendedor, seu velho conhecido.

– Digamos, Chavez, que fiquei na moita por um tempo. – disse Luccas.

Chavez Ramirez Oxahaca era amigo de longa data de Luccas. Ex-agente da Dragão Vermelho, ganhava a vida negociando (legalmente ou não) MONOracers, as naves trouxas com o sistema MONO. Era moreno forte e usava uma bandana com uma bandeira estranha, do país da Terra que era conhecido como Venezuela. Carregava um sotaque espanhol forte e estava naquele momento comendo um taco, enquanto oferecia um para Luccas, que decidiu comer.

– Sabe que tua cabeça 'tá a prêmio, não, Luccas?

– Quer perder um negócio lucrativo, Chavez? – disse Luccas, enquanto começava a comer o taco.

Chaves adorava isso em Luccas: ele era objetivo.

– Nah... Teu prêmio é ninharia comparada com um bom negócio que podemos fazer. Tem alguma idéia do que você quer, Luccas?

– VTOL... Não precisa muito armamento, mas quero escudos e contramedidas eletrônicas de ponta. Não preciso de muita velocidade dentro do Portal, prefiro a manobrabilidade e velocidade na atmosfera. E quero legal.

– Legal! – disse Chavez – Normalmente você compra frio. O que tá pegando?

– Quanto menos o Dragão Vermelho souber sobre mim, melhor. E eles não procurariam compras de naves legais, sabendo que eu costumo comprar frio. Principalmente que vou fazer isso anônimo.

– Por que?

– Posso te adiantar que quanto menos você souber, mais seguro será para você e para mim. – terminando o taco e aceitando um suco de manga.

– Certo... Bem, é um pedido _top_, e como todo pedido assim, vai custar bem caro...

– Tenho uns cartões anônimos recheados de dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. – Luccas colocou uma forte conotação na última frase.

– Em quanto estamos falando? – disse Chavez.

– Dez milhas... Quinze se a nave for boa, e vinte se você ficar com o bico calado.

Chavez arregalou os olhos. Ocasionalmente Luccas comprava naves para missões da Dragão Vermelho, mas normalmente era econômico. Agora ele estava disposto a gastar vinte milhões de Woolongs por uma nave e pelo silêncio dele? Bem, se era para depenar Luccas e o obrigar a torrar tanta grana, Chavez achava que tinha que o fazer com estilo:

– Venha comigo! Tenho o que precisa! É uma gracinha, _una chica muy buena_!

Enquanto desciam ao pátio de estacionamento de naves, Chavez ia cantando uma música que Luccas já ouvira antes:

"_Solo voy con mi pena/Sola va mi condena/Correr es mi destino/Por no llevar papel/Perdido en el corazón/De la grande Babylon/Me dicen el clandestino/Yo soy el quiebra ley_"

_N.A.: Manu Chao – Clandestino, do álbum honômino_

Luccas não costumava gostar dessas músicas em Espanhol que ouvia Chavez cantar, mesmo o próprio Luccas tendo o costume de cantar músicas em Português.

Chavez chegou ao hangar e mostrou a menina dos olhos dele. Uma grande nave branco e cinza com muitos detalhes e um acabamento de encher os olhos:

– Star-Ninja. – disse Chavez – É um VTOL originalmente para exploração de minas, tem um manipulador de carga que pode lhe ser útil e muito espaço para carga. Adaptei um auto-canhão .50 e um sistema de contramedidas eletrônicas de ponta. O motor possui velocidade para atravessar de Vênus a Marte no Portal em 4 horas. Ainda tem um gancho para fugas rápidas. Dois lugares, se você remover o espaço de carga cabem quatro pessoas. É uma nave duca, gastei uns quatro anos melhorando ela, esperando um comprador para essa gracinha, mas ninguém conseguiu se adaptar a ela. É como um cavalo chucro: coiceia e tudo o mais, mas se você conseguir a domar...

– Certo. – disse Luccas, entregando uma carteira com vários cartões de dinheiro anônimo. – Isso é teu. Pode conferir.

Chavez conferiu e se impressionou: eram realmente vinte milhões de Woolongs e dinheiro quente, limpinho, sem problemas. Como Chavez sabia ser o esquema de Luccas: nunca usar dinheiro frio e sempre contar com uns bônus por privacidade. E essa era outra coisa que Chavez gostava em lidar com Luccas: negócios lucrativos, sempre.

– OK... – disse Chavez, sorrindo. – É por isso que eu adoro fazer negócios com você, _hermano_.

– Certo. Posso subir? – disse Luccas.

Chavez abasteceu a nave e jogou a chave para ele:

– Toda sua...

Luccas acionou o motor. Chavez falara a verdade: a bendita nave era que nem um touro bravo. Mas logo Luccas domou os movimentos da nave, e ela lhe pareceu dócil como um pônei treinado.

– Obrigado, Chavez! – disse Luccas, pelo comunicador, enquanto saia pelo teto aberto do local. – Bem, tenho que ir. Valeu!

– Certo, grande! _Hasta luego_!

Luccas decolou e colocou as coordenadas anotadas no papel no sistema MONO.

– Tempo de chegada: 15 minutos. – anunciou o sistema MONO.

– Putz! Tá muito fácil! – disse Luccas, preocupado.

-X–

As coordenadas indicavam a pequena ilhota, a mais ou menos uns duzentos quilômetros tanto de Ishtar quanto de Afrodite, os continentes venusianos. A coordenada estava exatamente abaixo, e Luccas escavava vigorosamente. Podia perceber que havia algo ali: em várias missões, Luccas escavara locais onde tinham lhe sido deixados itens úteis: dinheiro, IDs falsas, armas. Ele era razoavelmente capaz de identificar que um lugar havia sido escavado. Enquanto escavava, lembrava das palavras de Mao Yenrai quando lhe fez jurar guardar segredo sobre a localização das Pedras da Lua:

"_Essas pedras são muito poderosas, e não estou falando aqui apenas de poder de destruição ou do Feng Shui. Tive uma intuição depois de fazer um Feng Shui que dizia que essas pedras eram capazes de sentir o Rei-Ki e o Mai-Ki, o Ki do bem e o Ki do mal, e os focalizar. E essa combinação é perigosa._"

"_O que será que Mao quis dizer com isso? Será que na Escola me darão informações sobre isso. Será que Agatha ou algum dos outros poderia me informar sobre isso_?", pensava Luccas, quando sentiu a pá batendo em algo sólido. Varrendo o local com as mãos, achou uma pequena urna de madeira, com detalhes em chinês, bem trabalhado, como Luccas sabia ser o estilo de Mao.

– Deve ser essa a urna. – disse Luccas. Abriu-a e, dentro, dispostas de uma bela maneira, seis pedras de cor azul-cobalto, semi-transparentes e bem brilhantes. Luccas percebera que Mao encaixou cada uma daquelas pedras em uma espécie de pingente.

Luccas fechou a urna e subiu no VTOL. Decolou rapidamente e marcou coordenadas para a Escola de Magia. O sol daquele dia agitado estava descendo e Luccas percebeu que não comera nada, à exceção do taco e do suco na loja de Chavez...

* * *

– Lofty está contente que está de volta! – disse Lofty, o elfo doméstico, servindo um bom jantar no quarto de Luccas.

– Obrigado, Lofty. – disse Luccas, servindo-se do pão, da sopa quente e do cozido de batatas e carne que Lofty lhe trouxera. Luccas, mesmo a contragosto de Agatha, aterrizara o seu novo VTOL, Star-Ninja, sobre o quarto andar de sua torrinha, agora que o segundo andar tinha sido erguido com magia para cima e o novo segundo andar transformado em um quarto para Helen e Richard – Lofty, sabe aonde está a professora Weasley ou qualquer um dos professores?

– Estão em reunião.

– Ótimo... Amanhã eu converso com eles. Hoje quero comer e descansar... – terminou Luccas, vorazmente servindo-se da comida trazida por Lofty.


	20. Pais das Trevas e Pedras Poderosas

Helen e Richard ficaram felizes ao descobrir que levou apenas um dia para que seu pai conseguisse encontrar as Pedras da Lua. Isso queria dizer que ele voltara rapidamente e são e salvo para eles. E melhor ainda era que era quinta-feira, quando as únicas aulas eram duplas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com o pessoal da Chronos.

A sala do professor Andraas Malfoy tinha vários tipos de detectores das Trevas, além de muitos, muitos livros sobre consoles. As aulas de Andraas costumavam ser ótimas por combinar teoria e prática. Naquele exato momento, Helen e Richard estavam terminando uma prática de Desarmamento. Enquanto isso, Andraas observava os grupos com interesse.

– Bem, acho que por hoje podemos parar a prática de desarmamento... Tarefa de casa: quero que me entreguem dois metros de informações sobre desarmamento.

Foi quando Mikhail Romanov levantou a mão:

– Pois não, Romanov? – disse Andraas. Ele tinha suspeita sobre o garoto, mas não achava certo fazer pré-julgamento do mesmo só por causa disso.

– Professor, queria que o senhor falasse mais sobre as Pedras da Lua. – disse Mikhail.

– Ah, as Pedras da Lua... Bem, esse é um assunto tão interessante e tão novo na Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que posso lhe passar pouca informação sobre isso, principalmente porque eu mesmo sei pouco. Mas vou lhe dizer o que sei, e espero que entenda que, por infelicidade do destino, muito pouco sei sobre esse assunto.

– Bem, como todos vocês devem ter visto com a professora Weasley, em História da Magia e em Estudo dos Trouxas, uma falha inerente e não testada no sistema do Portal provocou em 2021 o Incidente do Portal, uma grande explosão de energia que destruiu parcialmente a Lua, e cujos fragmentos caem continuamente na Terra. A esses fragmentos é que chamamos de Pedras da Lua.

– Alguns teóricos da magia afirmam que a explosão trouxa teve intensidade demais para ter sido provocado apenas por energias trouxas. Alguns deles afirmam que muita energia mágica espacial foi dissipada no momento do Incidente do Portal, e que tal energia poderia ter ficado acumulada em fragmentos da Lua. O "pó-de-estrela" que é usado em algumas poções com grande eficácia para potencializar seus efeitos comprovou, ao menos em parte, essa teoria.

– Mas o "pó-de-estrela", ao menos afirmam os teóricos, nada seria comparado com o poder inerente às Pedras da Lua. Essas pedras, similares a pequenas jóias, concentrariam uma grande quantidade de energia mágica. Energia suficiente para quase todos os tipos de feitos mágicos, alguns com grande poder e maldade.

– Várias experiências com a Pedra da Lua foram feitas nos últimos tempos, e quase todas resultaram em desastre, destruindo áreas enormes da Terra. Os únicos experimentos que foram bem-sucedidos estavam ligados à tecnomancia e ao uso das Pedras para tornar o funcionamento dos Elmos mais eficiente, permitindo a quase total independência de tecnologia trouxa em naves Spelljammer, à exceção dos propulsores, tarifação e sistema MONO para navegar no Portal.

– Com o tempo e a excessiva pesquisa envolvendo as Pedras e formas torpes de Magia Negra, o Conselho Interplanetário de Magia baixou um Decreto determinando que o uso de Pedras da Lua em pesquisas e rituais mágicos seria severamente controlado pelo Conselho. Além disso, determinou que as Pedras seriam consideradas Itens Comercializáveis Nível B, ou seja, sua comercialização exige controle rígido do Conselho.

– Agora, espero que estejam cientes que as Pedras não devam ser usadas para o Mal. Se algum dia acharem alguma, guardem-a, e não a vendam sem antes saber para quem e por que.

O sinal tocou:

– Satisfiz sua curiosidade, senhor Romanov?

– Claro, professor Malfoy. – disse ele, com um sorrisinho mau que desagradou terrivelmente Andraas.

* * *

Agatha continuava a observar o quadro de Neville Longbottom desde que, há alguns dias, o mesmo desapareceu da moldura, deixando apenas a poltrona vermelha e a _Mimbulus Minbletonia _no fundo. Agatha sabia que ele tinha recebido um pedido de aviso de Sylvester pelo sistema de quadros. Eles funcionavam mesmo com as limitações do Portal e tudo o mais, mas levava bastante tempo. 

Após a aula com os alunos da Orion e da Andromeda de Estudo dos Trouxas, Agatha viu que Neville acabara de retornar ao seu quadro. Estava carregando uma vassoura e parecia cansado, as bochechas naturalmente rosadas bem vermelhas de cansaço:

– Desculpe a demora, senhorita Weasley! – disse Neville no quadro, ofegante – Tentei vir mais rápido, pedindo a vassoura de Olívio Wood emprestada do quadro dele em Hogwarts, mas acabei ainda assim demorando bastante.

– Sem problemas, Neville. – disse Agatha – Alguma novidade?

– Sim! – disse Neville – Sylvester pediu para você verificar sua coruja na WizNet.

– OK... – disse Agatha – Muito obrigada. Acho que você precisa descansar um pouco.

Não foi preciso Agatha repetir novamente: assim que se recostou na cadeira, Neville adormeceu.

Agatha correu para o terminal da WizNet: ele não diferenciava em nada do terminal para acesso à SSW típico, exceto pelo fato de ser compatibilizado (ou seja, preparado para funcionar nas áreas anti-trouxa e de proteção tecnomântica, onde normalmente nenhum equipamento tecnológico funcionava). Agatha correu a mão pelas teclas e acionou o sistema de verificação de corujas da WizNet: na verdade, as "corujas" da WizNet eram emails normais da SSW, sem nenhuma diferença entre o sistema da SSW e o usado na WizNet, exceto pelo termo e pelo uso de uma poderosa criptografia que utilizava programação baseada em tecnomância para garantir privacidade nas comunicações.

Agatha, mesmo sendo reticente com o uso de tecnologia trouxa, agradeceu novamente o fato de Sylvester não ter cedido à seu desejo de não estabelecer um link com a WizNet, que poderia ter lhe custado muitos dias para a obtenção da informação que precisava, e começou a ler o Email, e conforme foi lendo, foi se impressionando cada vez mais. Até que decidiu que era hora de chamar todos os professores.

Agatha Weasley tinha descoberto muito sobre os Romanov.

* * *

Agatha esperou que todos se acomodassem na sala dos professores. Além de todos os professores, foram chamados Amélie, a guarda-caça, e Luccas, o zelador. Agatha imprimiu em pergaminho, usando uma pena impressora especial (uma idéia tecnomântica de Sylvester), uma cópia do email de Ignatius Longbottom para cada um deles:

– Então, espero que vocês estejam entendendo a gravidade disso tudo.

– Pitr Alieksevich Romanov... Sonserina... – disse Andraas – Agora que vocês tão falando, esse cara tinha uma reputação bem sinistra na Sonserina. Ele era considerado um cara realmente ligado em magia das trevas.

– Como assim? – disse Sylvester.

– Dizem que ele leu sozinho muitos dos livros da Seção Reservada de Hogwarts, pesquisando Deus-sabe-o-quê lá. Ele também era meio revoltado com os trouxas por causa do Incidente do Portal...

– Por que? – perguntou Luccas.

– Muitos bruxos achavam que os trouxas brincavam com fogo mexendo com tecnologia... – disse Andraas.

– Bem, não é todo mundo que conta com magia para resolver seus problemas. Diga a um babaca desse tipo o quão difícil é crescer nas ruas de Fobos ou de Deimos...

– Luccas... – disse Agatha – Essa não é uma boa hora para esse tipo de brigas e desavenças. O que Andraas quer dizer é que esses bruxos de sangue puro achavam que os trouxas deveriam se conformar e "aceitar seu lugar em uma sociedade realmente ordeira"...

– O que queria dizer, em geral, – disse Andraas – que os trouxas deveriam se rebaixar ao ponto de elfos domésticos. Mas voltando ao tal Pitr Romanov, dizem que ele se casou com outra bruxa da Sonserina, Ananova Gregorovitch Golovchenko. Os dois se associaram a um grupo de bruxos das trevas que era comandado pelo...

Andraas engasgou.

– Por seu avô Draco Malfoy? – disse Agatha.

– Isso... Bem, no fim das contas, com a morte de meus avôs, o grupo se desestruturou rapidamente. Pitr e Ananova fizeram um saque nas coisas do grupo, involvendo aí matar dois antigos companheiros de sociedade secreta... Bem, para resumir, foi quando eles conseguiram fugir dos Aurores e da ISSP...

– Bem, mas é engraçado que eles estejam fugidos a tanto tempo. – disse Julius – Porque a cabeça deles tá valendo mais de 180 milhões de Woolongs juntos. Provavelmente metade do Universo deveria estar na cola deles...

– Mas bastante gente poderia estar os protegendo. – disse Luccas – Ainda mais se...

– Se eles estiverem aliados a Vicious! – disse Amélie – Ou seja, ele estaria com certeza com poder de fogo para proteger os dois enquanto eles faziam serviço sujo com magia para ele.

– Bem, pelo jeito então não é de hoje que Vicious chutou o Édito de Não-Envolvimento com Bruxos dos Anciões da Dragão Vermelho para escanteio.

– Como assim? – perguntou Agatha.

– Parece que em 2046 o Dragão Vermelho teve problemas com um grupo de bruxos das trevas em Desdemona, Urano, e isso obrigou os Anciões a baixarem um Édito de Não-Envolvimento com Bruxos, que basicamente afirmava que os agentes do Dragão Vermelho não deveriam se envolver com os bruxos...

– Como você fez?

– Não tive muita escolha... Sinceramente, acho que se não fosse vocês, estaria morto agora.

– Mas então... E em que isso poderia implicar que o garoto Romanov seria problema? – disse Agatha.

– Em muita coisa, Agatha. – disse Sylvester – Se Pitr Romanov for pai desse menino, isso quer dizer que os dados dele na ISSP foram adulterados. Mesmo que eles não tenham feito isso usando Maldições, eles devem ter dado muito dinheiro para que alguém na ISSP elevasse o nível do ID do garoto e adulterasse suas informações.

– Além disso, – completou Andraas – isso explicaria como o garoto já foi capaz de façanhas mágicas surpreendentes para a sua idade...

– Como o caso do feitiço _Levicorpus_! – disse Agatha, entendendo as coisas.

– Isso mesmo. – disse Luccas.

– Agora, é interessante notar que o pai era um Oclumente respeitável... – disse Agatha.

– Isso nos tolheria, ao menos na teoria, uma de nossas fontes de informação, não é, Agatha? – disse Andraas.

– Sim... Não poderia utilizar minha capacidade de Legilimência para ler a mente do garoto...

– Mas... Para que esses caras querem as Pedras da Lua? – disse Luccas.

* * *

– Você tem certeza que esse ritual funcionará, Ananova?

– Sim, querido. Estudei muito sobre as pesquisas com as Pedras da Lua e descobri que algumas delas visavam trazer almas de volta da morte. Poderíamos fazer o ritual, ainda mais que temos o Diário.

– Espero que você esteja certa... – disse Pitr – É um investimento terrível, e pode dar tudo errado...

– Não se preocupe. Logo tudo estará acabado...


	21. Seqüestro e ataque

Luccas ficava apreensivo, ainda mais agora que sabia que o garoto Romanov não era nada confiável. Porém, tinha que tentar manter a cabeça no lugar nas suas tarefas de zelador. 

Mal sabia ele que havia uma sombra sinistra descendo sobre o castelo.

E que o alvo dessa sombra era ele...

* * *

– Então é isso? – disse Romanov.

– Para que quer esse livro? – disse Henri Pince.

– Isso é assunto meu. – disse Romanov – E, se me lembro bem, você também queria dar um jeito naquele trouxa, não?

– Sim, mas... se a diretora Weasley descobrir que eu fiz isso...

– Não se preocupe. – disse Romanov – Apenas faça o que estou dizendo.

Henri Pince entregou o livro para Romanov. Ele guardou-o na mochila. Essa era a primeira parte do plano...

* * *

Vicious alertou todos os agentes mandados para essa missão:

– O alvo é o traidor Luccas Evergreen. – disse Vicious – Não me importo com mais nada, exceto que Luccas deve ser trazido vivo para mim. Suas posses deverão ser trazidas. O resto... é com vocês.

Vicious escolhera homens dos níveis inferiores do Dragão Vermelho, gente sem escrúpulos como ele, mas que diferentemente dele eram dispensáveis.

– Dirijam-se para a Escola de Magia de Ishtar e a destruam!

* * *

_Trilha sonora da batalha: Piano Black (Cowboy Bebop OST 1)_

Luccas reparou a coisa estranha: três naves vindo em direção a Ishtar. Foi ele quem deu o alerta:

– ATAQUE! ATAQUE DO DRAGÃO VERMELHO!

* * *

Andraas estava dando a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com os alunos da Chronos e da Prometheus, quando ouviu a voz de Luccas gritar:

– ATAQUE! ATAQUE DO DRAGÃO VERMELHO!

Andraas tinha um mau presságio quanto a isso:

– Para os seus dormitórios todos! Agora!

Todos começaram a correr. Richard, Helen e seus amigos correram para a torre da Prometheus, quando uma voz nas sombras gritou:

– _Crucio_!

Aliocha atirou-se ao chão gritando de dor. Uma outra voz disse:

– _Estupefaça_! – derrubando Natasha, inconsciente.

Luighi, Violette, Richard e Helen estavam assustados:

– Varinhas em punho! – disse Richard, sacando sua varinha e voltando para as sombras de onde vieram os feitiços que haviam derrubando Aliocha Krum e Natasha Ivanova.

– Corrran parra a torrre! – disse Violette, sacando a varinha – Eu segurro eles... _Expeliarmus_!

Violette apontou para o escuro, aonde uma terceira voz respondeu:

– _Protego_!

E Violette viu sua varinha voar longe.

Luighi se posicionou entre eles, sacando a sua varinha também, com uma determinação e uma, porque não dizer, raiva estampada no rosto normalmente gentil:

– Helen, Richard, corram!

– _Legio Expelliarmorius_! – disse a primeira voz, desarmando, com um único feitiço, os únicos que ainda estavam de pé e armado: Luighi, Helen e Richard.

– Droga! – disse Richard, correndo para a sombra.

– _Legio Estupora_! – disse a mesma voz, mandando todos para o chão, inconscientes. A voz nas sombras disse:

– Peguem os dois sangue-ruins... Os outros deixem aí.

* * *

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – disse Agatha.

– O que está acontecendo é o Dragão Vermelho! – disse Luccas.

Amélie já pegara o lançador Hitchhiker 68 e o colocara às costas.

– Professora Weasley, esse é um ato de agressão e espero apenas a sua ordem para responder à altura...

– Certo, Amélie! – disse Agatha – Atire!

Os três foguetes voaram com precisão contra os alvos, derrubando-os do ar, mas os agentes desceram rapidamente, usando módulos _pod _similares a asas-deltas. Todos vestidos com ternos pretos e óculos escuros, e começaram a atirar.

– _Escudo_! – gritou Luccas, e percebeu que o Feitiço Escudo erguera-se e começara a lhe proteger dos tiros. Agatha e os Amigos, junto com Andraas e Amélie também usavam os Feitiços Escudos para protegerem-se dos tiros.

– Vamos! – disse Andraas, correndo na direção dos atacantes.

Quando as munições acabaram, os atacantes da Dragão Vermelho sacaram espadas katana afiadas e correram na direção dos bruxos e de Luccas. Eles avançaram rápidos e precisos, seguindo o Jeet Kune Do ensinado para todos no Dragão Vermelho:

– Tomem cuidado! – disse Luccas.

Luccas pegou o seu atacante e encaixou um bom golpe de Aiki-do, derrubando-o ao chão. Em seguida, usando técnicas de pontos de pressão de Do-In, pressionou um ponto no pulso do atacante com o máximo de força que pode aplicar, causando-lhe dor ao ponto de desacordá-lo.

Luccas percebeu que os caras do Dragão Vermelho eram do tipo acostumados a brigar, podendo esquivar-se facilmente da magia:

– Não recorram à magia! – disse Luccas. – Esses caras foram bem treinados, podem esquivar facilmente...

Nesse momento Luccas percebeu que tinha cometido uma burrice completa: sentiu uma dor terrível na base da nuca. A dor intensa lhe dizia apenas uma coisa: alguém havia o atacado. Voltou-se para tentar ver o atacante, mas ele foi mais rápido: esquivando-se de Luccas, colocou-se ao lado e lhe aplicou uma rasteira, o mandando ao chão.

Luccas não teve muito tempo para pensar: procurou a perna do seu adversário e a agarrou, aplicando o suficiente de força para o mandar ao chão. Girando o corpo, caiu sobre o corpo do inimigo caído:

– Lorens...

Luccas vira o rosto de mais um ex-companheiro da Dragão Vermelho, Lorens Malachia Hatsunaga. Ele não conseguia entender mais aquilo: era quase como se Vicious quisesse que Luccas fosse atacado por ex-companheiros dele:

– Luccas, por que você...

– Eu não traí o Dragão Vermelho! Vicious matou Mao Yenrai e está atrás das Pedras da Lua que Mao recebeu dos Anciões para guardar.

– Como?

– Lorens, acredita em mim! Eles são meus amigos e não são bruxos das trevas! Vicious matou Gustavo!

– Não acredito em você!

Luccas foi obrigado então a tomar uma atitude:

– Lorens, me perdoa...

– Ahn?

Antes que Lorens pudesse esboçar reação, Luccas tocou-lhe a base da nuca e, usando uma técnica secreta de Do-In, nocauteou Lorens.

O combate estava bem difícil e Luccas foi ajudar os demais, sem perceber que era uma distração...

* * *

– Pegou os dois? – disse uma voz por trás do rosto encapuzado.

– Sim. Os Sangue-ruins não reagiram...

– Ótimo. Venha! – disse a outra voz, enquanto esticava um tapete no chão.

– E o livro?

– Aquele tolo do Pince me entregou sem perguntas... – disse o garoto divertido.

Outros dois garotos, que ajudaram a levar os dois corpos inconscientes para o tapete, começaram a subir no mesmo, quando os dois adultos apontaram suas varinhas um para cada um dos garotos e disseram:

– _Avada Kedavra_!

Os dois jovens, Oliver Nott e Felicce Martin, cairam estirados no chão, os olhos vítreos e mortos com a expressão de espanto ao perceberem que se enganaram e de que foram enganados o tempo tudo, e de que pagaram um preço caro pela sua tolice...

– Vamos! Você agiu bem!

Os dois jovens estuporados, Richard e Helen Evergreen foram amarrados e o tapete decolou, levando os dois adultos e o garoto que traíra tudo...

* * *

Os homens do Dragão Vermelho recuavam sucessivamente, enquanto os bruxos da Escola de Ishtar, com a ajuda de Luccas faziam eles recuarem para os módulos _pod_ similares a cruzas de hovercraft e asa-delta com as quais tinham descido até a Escola. Apenas quatro estavam nocauteados, inclusive Lorens. Outros três foram estuporados ao tentarem, feridos como estavam, fugir:

– Amélie, leve esses caras para as masmorras!– disse Agatha, enérgica como a situação exigia, apontando os homens do Dragão Vermelho que ficaram para traz – Depois recolha aqueles módulos _pod_ para que Sylvester possa os analisar. Eles devem ser bem-tratados, mas não deverão ser libertados sem que saibamos por que dessa agressão sem motivo...

– Não foi uma agressão sem motivo! – disse Luccas – Eles estão atrás de mim e das Pedras!

– Mas você mesmo não disse que havia um Édito impedindo que agentes do Dragão Vermelho de atuar com ou contra bruxos?

– Sim... Mas... DEUS!

– O que?

– Meus filhos!

– O QUE? – gritou Agatha – Sylvester, Eloise, Julius, retornem às suas Torres e façam uma chamada dos alunos e me encontrem na Diretoria! Amélie, recolha o que sobrou dos veículos deles, pode ser que consigamos pistas! Estou indo para a Torre da Chronos!

Agatha correu desabalada, junto com os demais...

* * *

– Callsberg-Sternmeyer? – disse Julius.

– Aqui! – disse Stern Callsberg-Sternmeyer.

– Creevey? – disse Julius.

– Aqui! – disse Richard Creevey.

– Helen Evergreen? – disse Julius.

Nenhuma resposta... Exatamente o que Julius não queria ouvir, ou antes, deixar de ouvir.

– Richard Evergreen? – disse Julius, preocupado.

Nenhuma resposta... exceto:

– Eles foram raptados! – disse Natasha Ivanova, que andava cambaleante, carregando Alieksei Krum, que ainda não conseguia andar direito. Violette Delacour e Luighi Andreotti, de quem Julius já dera falta seguiam logo atrás.

– O que houve? – disse Julius, abismado com o estado dos três.

* * *

Agatha voltou preocupada para a torre da Diretoria, esperando os outros diretores: três alunos da Chronos haviam desaparecido, e ela não se sentia surpresa de que fossem Mikhail Romanov, Oliver Nott e Felicce Marti. Ao chegar na Torre, Sylvester e Eloise estavam lá:

– Nenhum aluno faltando na Orion! – disse Sylvester, nervoso.

– E todos os alunes de Andrromeda estan na torre! – disse Eloise, preocupada – Mas porrque das chamades, Agatha?

Agatha parecia um pouco mais satisfeita... Mas mesmo assim estava tensa. Ainda tinha a Prometheus... E três alunos da Chronos haviam desaparecido...

Enquanto pensava nisso, Julius entrou praticamente derrubando a porta, acompanhado por Natasha Ivanova e seus amigos:

– Richard e Helen Evergreen foram seqüestrados! – disse ele, mostrando as varinhas de Richard e Helen, deixadas para trás.

Agatha desabou na cadeira e chorou:

– O que foi, Agatha? – disse Sylvester.

– Eu sei quem foi que fez isso... Foram alunos da Chronos...

– Mon Dieu! – disse Eloise. Todos achavam que era por causa da revelação de Agatha, mas a verdade era outra... Muito pior.

Eloise estava vendo algo pela janela...

Os corpos mortos de Felicce Martin e Oliver Nott.


	22. Motivos

_NA: Eventos antes de Speak Like a Child_

Helen e Richard acordaram: estavam levemente machucados, e estavam amarrados e amordaçados.

– Vejo que estão vivos, Sangue-ruins. – disse uma voz no escuro. – Ótimo...

Pitr e Ananova sairam das sombras:

– Bem, o que acham? – disse Pitr. – Acho que para Sangue-Ruins vocês deveriam nos temer bastante...

Richard estava nervoso e preocupado, sentindo-se indefeso. Helen estava apavorada, sem entender o que estava acontecendo...

* * *

Luccas estava na Escola, revoltado:

– Maldito Romanov! – disse Luccas – Por que fez isso com meus filhos? Por que não ME raptou?

Luccas estava desconcertado... Primeiro Mao, seu mestre; depois Hannah, sua mulher; agora Richard e Helen, seus filhos... Por que Vicious fazia aquilo! O que as malditas Pedras da Lua tinham de tão importante!

– Eu também não consigo entender! – disse Agatha – Eles querem as Pedras da Lua, mas para que?

– Acho... que sei...

Henri Pince acabara de entrar, o pince-néz que habitualmente usava meio pendurado, os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto pálido como se ele tivesse visto uma assombração:

– O que aconteceu, Henri? – disse Agatha – O que você pode nos dizer sobre o que aconteceu aqui hoje?

– Muita coisa, mas primeiro que eu estava errado sobre Luccas... Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz...

– O que você fez, Pince? – perguntou Luccas, tentando se segurar.

Luccas acabaria não conseguindo...

* * *

– Esse livro realmente tem muito do que precisamos... – dizia Ananova, observando o livro grande e de capa negra, sem título.

– É mesmo... – disse Pitr. – Com esse livro, poderemos domar facilmente o uso das Pedras da Lua para obtermos poder!

– Quando escreveu esse livro _Pedras da Lua e a Magia das Trevas_, o autor dele, Nikolai Antonov não sabia que daria tanta informação para bruxos das trevas, como nós. Não deixa de ser deliciosa a ironia.

– E logo conseguiremos as Pedras da Lua... Duvido que seu pai não vá entregar as pedras sendo que vocês estão em perigo.

– Mas não se preocupem. – disse uma voz bem conhecida deles, de Mikhail Romanov – Quando o Lorde das Trevas retornar, vocês terão a honra de serem os primeiros a serem mortos por ele.

* * *

– Filho-da-puta! – gritou Luccas, descontrolado, socando o nariz de Henri Pince e quebrando-lhe tanto o nariz quanto o _pince-nez _no processo.

– Luccas! – gritou Andraas, agarrando-o, tentando conter Luccas – Controle-se!

– Por causa desse filho-da-puta meus filhos estão na mão de bruxos das trevas! Eu vou me controlar, sim, Agatha! Eu vou me controlar a hora que eu fizer a cara desse infeliz virar meio quilo de carne moída! Eu vou quebrar cada osso do corpo desse animal!

Henri estava estirado ao chão, sangrando no nariz, o pince-nez em pedaços. Luccas era seguro por Andraas, que nunca tinha visto Luccas se descontrolar. Agatha e os amigos estavam impressionados com a reação de Luccas, uma reação furiosa, principalmente por causa da revelação de Henri.

– Luccas, por favor, controle-se! – disse Agatha.

– Temas que pensar todos juntes nisso! – disse Eloise.

– Depois eu vou pensar! Agora, eu vou é quebrar esse desgraçado todo ao método trouxa, na base da porrada! – gritou Luccas, tentando desgarrar-se de Andraas.

– Você vai me agradecer depois por isso, quando você voltar a si, Luccas! – disse Andraas, quando sacou a varinha do bolso e, empurrando Luccas com força para trás para ter espaço para fazer o feitiço, disse – _Petrificus Totalus_!

Luccas congelou, como uma estátua viva, paralisada, apenas os olhos em fúria e, agora, pavor por ter sido vítima de uma magia.

– Henri... Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Agatha, assustada e séria – Você não colocou apenas a vida de Luccas e dos filhos deles em risco, mas a de metade do Sistema Solar!

– Eu... eu juro que...

– Você não fez isso porque Romanov lhe enganou! Você fez isso propositalmente! Você fez isso contra Luccas! – gritou Agatha, e Julius sabia que aquilo não era bom sinal: era o lado no qual Agatha parecia muito a bisavó dela, Molly Prewett Weasley – Não minta para mim!

– Eu... mas... – disse Henri – Como você?...

– Agatha é uma Legilimens. – disse Sylvester, compenetrado e severo, olhando Henri Pince como se ele fosse um criminoso – Agora, Pince, a sua situação em nossa escola está mais complicada do que o senhor consegue imaginar. O senhor tinha uma orientação clara que era a de não ceder nenhum livro da Seção Reservada para nenhum aluno sem uma autorização expressa de algum aluno.

– Mas ele tinha... Andraas...

– Não tente mentir! – disse Julius – Agatha pode perceber se você está mentindo!

– Você mente! – disse Agatha – Andraas pode ser o que for, mas ele não seria suficientemente louco para dar uma autorização para livros sobre as Pedras das Luas do nada!

– Você pensa que eu seria louco de dar uma autorização para aquele garoto demente poder ler _Pedras da Lua e a Magia das Trevas_? – disse Andraas, revoltado com a acusação – Eu não ando tomando Essência de Insanidade, sabia?

– Mas... Ele... Romanov...

– Ele o que, Pince? – disse Agatha, revoltada.

– Ele disse que ia fazer apenas uma brincadeira: achava que ele ia colocar o livro dentro das coisas de Luccas e depois dizer que ele tinha o roubado na biblioteca...

– Henri, será que você pensa que seríamos tão estúpidos para cair em uma conversa dessa? – disse Agatha, definitivamente explodindo – E não é só isso: esse livro é perigoso! Têm muitas informações sobre o uso de Pedras da Lua na Magia Negra...

Henri ficou abismado:

– E ainda mais que era nossa única cópia, o que nos impede de ter uma idéia do que Romanov quer com ele. – disse Sylvester, sentando-se sério – Você sabia disso, sabia que não tinhámos conseguido mais cópias, pois as matrizes do livro tinham sido destruídas quando a Editora Bruxa Aria foi parcialmente destruída por um fragmento da Lua, Henri. Que teríamos de esperar pelo menos um ano até que uma nova Edição entrasse no mercado. Henri, o que você fez foi muito, muito sério mesmo. E você sabe bem disso.

– Eu sei, senhor Longbottom... Estou indo...

– Você não vai arrumar porcaria de mala nenhuma. – disse Julius, chutando a porta, para onde Henri Pince se encaminhava, fechando-a com um estrondo. Agatha percebeu que Julius falava sério: ele não tinha o ar típico de birutice dele, muito pelo contrário, pois naquele momento ele parecia mais o avô, Harry Potter, do que a avó, Luna Lovegood. E isso Agatha não entendia como um bom sinal. – Ou você nos ajuda a sair dessa, ou eu vou fazer questão de chamar o pessoal da ISSP para te mandar em uma viagem só de ida para o asteróide de Alcatraz!

Henri se assustou. Alcatraz era o asteróide para onde eram mandados todos os bruxos criminosos capturados pela ISSP ou por cowboys, junto com alguns dos criminosos de maior periculosidade do Sistema Solar. Era como uma Azkaban do século XXI, mas com a principal diferença de que, sem nenhum tipo de tecnologia moderna, era impossível sair de lá sem ser resgatado após a pena pelos agentes da ISSP. Os loucos que tentaram Aparatar Interplanetariamente literalmente explodiram, quando apareceram no meio do vácuo espacial, tendo no máximo 30 segundos para se arrependerem de sua tolice, antes da água do corpo deles tentar sair por cada poro do mesmo. Alguns poucos tinham conseguido o milagre de aparatar de volta para Alcatraz.

Era impossível tentar fugir de Alcatraz com uma das naves que traziam novos detentos, pois elas tinham seu interior revestido de sangue de dragão, para impedir o uso de Aparatação, e os prisioneiros eram literalmente jogados de paraquedas em Alcatraz. Havia apenas uma forma de sair, que era no caso raro de a ISSP confirmar o final da pena de um dos prisioneiros (quando acontecia... A maioria dos enviados para Alcatraz tinham prisão perpétua decretada), quando uma equipe de resgate era enviada em uma operação de resgate ao preso. Os próprios criminosos de Alcatraz pareciam colaborar nesses caso: não era interessante atiçar as tropas de Aurores e agentes da ISSP enviadas nessas ocasiões, pois elas costumavam ser enormes.

– Você não faria isso comigo, Potter! – disse Henri, em tom de desafio.

– Ele farria! – disse Eloise, sem piedade – E com meu apoio!

– E o meu! – disse Sylvester, resoluto.

– Com o de todos nós! – disse Agatha, severa, observando Henri Pince profundamente, com um ar de desapontamento nos olhos – Você fez algo muito grave, Pince... A ISSP logo virá aqui tomar satisfações sobre as mortes de Martin e Nott, e eu já fui notificada pelo Conselho de Magia de que isso irá nos prejudicar severamente. Portanto, espero que o senhor nos ajude a encontrar Romanov.

Henri sentou-se, cabisbaixo:

– Se não fosse a única cópia...

– Esperem! – disse Andraas – Não é!

– Como assim? – disse Agatha.

– Eu tenho uma cópia desse livro, que comprei quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts, achando que faria um NANA de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – disse Andraas, referindo-se aos Níveis Absurdamente Nefastos de Aplicação, os níveis acima dos NIEM que Hogwarts podia oferecer desde 2010.

– Ele está aonde? – disse Agatha, pressurosa.

– Eu vou buscar. Aguardem. – disse Andraas – Agatha, desencanta Luccas para mim. Acho que agora ao menos ele está mais calmo.

As coisas iriam se esclarecer logo. Agatha torcia que fosse em tempo suficiente para impedir o plano de Romanov, fosse qual fosse.

* * *

– Então...

– Aqui afirma que a energia mística das Pedras da Lua pode ser usada para trazer pessoas de volta ao mundo dos vivos, como eu lhe disse! – disse Ananova

– Quer dizer, que usando a Horcrux destruída que conseguimos, poderíamos...

– Exato. – disse Ananova – Minha avó disse que o Lorde das Trevas tinha criado seis Horcruxes. Precisaríamos apenas achar uma para podermos fazer o ritual. E creio que o diário é mais sútil que qualquer uma das outras Horcruxes.

– Mas... como?

– A essência represada na Horcrux não desapareceu por completo, então podemos usar a energia das Pedras da Lua para trazer essa parte da essência vital do Lorde das Trevas de volta... Ou assim espero.

– Isso nunca foi tentado antes, Ananova.

– Papai tem razão, mamãe. – disse uma voz de garoto – A própria existência das Horcruxes era pouco conhecida. Demos sorte de que a vovó tivesse encontrado aquele bruxo medíocre Slughorn e o torturado a revelar o segredo das Horcruxes.

– Bem, Pitr, Mikhail, pelas Trevas temos que tentar isso... – disse Ananova Romanov.

– Claro que sim! – disse Pitr Romanov – Mas e quanto aos garotos sangue-ruins?

– Já mandei a coruja para aquela escola fedida. – disse Mikhail – Logo poderemos descartar eles.

Helen e Richard estavam morrendo de medo, pensando no que poderia acontecer com eles.


	23. Decisões

_NA: Eventos antes de Wild Horses_

Em algum lugar de Marte, Touro Sorridente observa os céus:

– O que foi? – disse o pequeno menino ao lado dele, o rosto pintado como o de Touro Sorridente.

– Os nossos antepassados coletavam a poderosa Medicina na Terra, muito antes do homem branco aparecer, muito antes do homem branco causar o Incidente do Portal, muito antes de vivermos aqui. Mas agora, parece que novamente alguém quer coletar a poderosa Medicina para fazer o mal... Como aconteceu antes, muitas vezes, envolvendo leões e cobras, raios e máscaras...

– Eu pensei que isso não fosse possível, grande Touro Sorridente. – disse o menino ao seu lado. – Não sabia que era possivel coletar a poderosa Medicina para fazer o mal...

– E não é, meu jovem. Mas o homem branco, que domina os dons da poderosa Medicina mas que não acredita no Grande Espírito, acha que pode fazer isso. Coletar a poderosa Medicina para fazer o mal, para trazer à vida os mortos. Esses são tolos, pois não entendem a Medicina, não entendem o Grande Cíclo do Grande Espírito, não respeitam o Grande Espírito. Mas existem muitos que coletam a poderosa Medicina, e que entendem a verdade sobre a Medicina, de que apenas usando a Medicina para o bem é que poderão vencer.

Touro Sorridente deu uma tragada no cachimbo que trazia e soltou uma baforada de fumaça, contemplando a fumaça que subia como se pudesse ler naquelas linhas turvas o destino do Universo:

– Eles pegaram os filhos daquele que está com a Medicina que desejam. Tentarão o roubar e o matar, mas não conseguirão. Não conseguirão realizar o que desejam.

– E o que acontecerá com eles?

– O destino reservado pelo Grande Espírito àqueles que violam a sua vontade. Um destino cruel.

Touro Sorridente começou a cantar em Sioux uma canção sobre o Grande Espírito. Enquanto entoava o cântico antígo de seus antepassados, pensava no homem que tinha a poderosa Medicina que alguns procuravam para o mal:

– Que ele seja abençoado por Wakantanka!

* * *

Luccas estava preparado para tomar uma atitude:

– O que? – disse Agatha.

– Isso mesmo. – disse Luccas, separando alguma munição e armas e as preparando – Vou dar um jeito de pegar os malditos e recuperar meus filhos.

– Eles poderão lhe matar. Pitr e Ananova Romanov são bruxos das trevas poderosos.

– Eu sei... – disse Luccas. Ele observava a foto de Mao Yenrai. Ele estava com Spike e Luccas.

– Spike... Mao... eu sei que jurei que jamais mataria uma pessoa, mas é meus filhos ou eles. Se precisar os matar, vou o fazer.

Luccas voltou a carregar as armas, preparando carregadores com tudo o que podia imaginar de munição.

– E você? – perguntou Agatha, enquanto via Luccas preparar munição.

– Não me preocupo comigo...

– Agatha... – disse Eloise, esbaforida, entrando na torre que era a casa de Luccas – Uma corruja de verdade deixou isto. Acabou de chegarr parra todes nós.

Eloise entregou o pergaminho para Agatha, que leu:

* * *

"_Aos tolos da Escola Dumbledore: _

_Se querem os garotos Evergreen vivos, mandem o trouxa Evergreen trazer as Pedras da Lua sozinho, sem ajuda. Ele deve ir para o Espaçoporto de Vênus, hangar 26, em 24 horas, sozinho, com as Pedras, e não deve ser seguido ou ajuddado por ninguém. Senão seguirem isso à risca, mandaremos os dois garotos como Inferi contra vocês. _

_Pitr Romanov.  
Ananova Romanov._"

* * *

– Eles são loucos... Matar os garotos e transformá-los em Inferi... Que coisa doentia! – disse Agatha, quando ouviu o armário de Luccas se abrir. 

– Você não... – disse Agatha.

– São meus filhos que estão em jogo, Agatha. – disse Luccas, passando os coldres das Jericho por baixo de suas axilas e os amarrando, antes de vestir a veste bruxa. – Vou pegar esses filhos da mãe e arrebentar eles.

– Eles vão lhe matar! – disse Agatha.

– Não me importo, – disse Luccas, indo para o terceiro andar, armado e com a urna com as Pedras da Lua nas mãos – desde que meus filhos saiam dessa vivos.

– Luccas! LUCCAS! – gritou Agatha, tentando correr, mas quando chegou ao hangar, Star-Ninja já tinha decolado. Ela podia sentir um pouco do ar quente que o motor do VTOL que subia rapidamente para os céus de Vênus.

Só havia uma coisa que Agatha podia fazer agora...

* * *

Luccas levou duas horas para chegar ao hangar. Ele caminhava sozinho, e via o hangar vazio:

– Pare aí mesmo, trouxa! – disse uma voz nas sombras. – Não venha para a frente, senão você e os moleques Sangue-ruins morrem!

Luccas parou.

– Quero ver meus filhos! – disse Luccas em voz alta para as sombras de onde ouvira a voz. – Não vou aceitar nada sem ver meus filhos vivos!

Um gancho desceu com os dois amarrados e amordaçados:

– Trouxe o que pedimos? As Pedras estão aí?

– Saiam das sombras e vamos conversar.

– Você não está em condição de exigir nada, trouxa! – disse a outra voz, feminina.

– Ela está certa, trouxa fedorento! – disse uma voz que Luccas conhecia bem.

– Se não sairem, vou quebrar essas Pedras e mandar todos nós para o outro mundo!

– Você não faria isso. – disse Ananova, começando a surgir. – Mataria seus filhos e você sabe disso.

– Tem certeza? – disse Luccas – Podem crer que quem perde mais são vocês! Eu estou preparado para morrer, e meus filhos prefeririam morrer a ver vocês dando-se bem.

Um momento de silêncio mortal, e então...

– O trouxa tem razão. – disse Pitr, revelando-se – Chegamos longe demais para não conseguirmos as Pedras. Bem, cumpri minha parte! Mostre-nos as Pedras!

Luccas ergueu a urna na luz e abriu a urna sobre sua cabeça. As Pedras estavam ali dentro:

– São verdadeiras? – disse Ananova.

– São... – disse Luccas – Eu mesmo me certifiquei de ver se eram as legítimas.

– _Accio Pedras_! – gritou a criança, quando o feitiço explodiu na urna.

– Agatha me disse que tentariam isso. Essa urna é encantada para que as Pedras só possam ser retiradas com mãos. – disse Luccas, fechando a Urna.

– Maldito! – disse Pitr.

– Mas não se preocupem, são as verdadeiras, posso garantir. Vamos combinar a troca...

– Não há o que combinar.

– Soltem meus filhos, e mandem-os para mim. Se fizerem isso, jogo a urna com as Pedras para vocês.

Outro momento de silêncio, quando Ananova se pronunciou:

– Parece justo. Mikhail, desça os garotos sangue-ruins.

– Certo, mamãe!

Mikhail desceu os dois:

– Agora não tentem nenhuma gracinha, sangues-ruins, ou então vamos mandar-lhes para o outro mundo...

Os desamarrou, mantendo as mordaças.

– E a urna?

– Está aqui. Os dois juntos... – disse Luccas.

– Certo. – disse Pitr, pegando os filhos de Luccas, que, apavorados como estavam, não falavam nada – Mas sem piadas...

Luccas colocou a urna no chão, próximo aos seus pés. Ele sabia o que fazer... Preparara a pistola com munição especial feita de uma mistura de fósforo branco e material para chuva-de-prata. E a deixara em uma posição na qual poderia sacar rapidamente.

– OK... – disse Luccas – Eu vou contar até três... Deixem meus filhos virem até mim, e no mesmo instante chutarei a Urna na direção de vocês.

– Certo...

– Um... Dois... Três!

Luccas chutou a urna, enquanto seus filhos correram na direção dele. Ele os abraçou e disse baixinho:

– Corram para o VTOL lá fora. Se em quinze segundos eu não os seguir, acionem-o. Ele está pré-programado no MONO para voltar para a Escola. Se cuidem! – e os empurrou na direção para fora.

Helen e Richard correram.

* * *

Richard entrou no VTOL e se desamordaçou:

– Não posso deixar o papai lá sozinho! – disse Richard.

– Não adianta! – disse Helen – Nós dois sozinhos não enfrentaremos eles sozinhos, mesmo com um VTOL.

– Então acho que precisam de ajuda... – disse uma voz no comunicador.

* * *

_Trilha sonora da batalha: Rain (Cowboy Bebop OST 1)_

– São essas mesmas? – disse Pitr.

– São verdadeiras! – disse Luccas – Podem conferir!

Pitr abriu a urna. Luccas pode ver um brilho malévolo nos olhos de Pitr.

– Não precisamos mais de você, trouxa! _Avada_...

Luccas foi mais rápido: enquanto Pitr invocava o Feitiço, Luccas sacou a arma com a munição luminosa e atirou tanto quanto pode no chão próximo aonde estava Pitr, voltando-se de costas para não ser segado pela luz que via sobre seus ombros:

– Desgraçado! – gritou Ananova – _Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO! _

Luccas começou a correr em direção ao VTOL, quando um dos feitiços lançados por Ananova obstruiu a saída. Luccas pegou então duas outras Jericho 931 que tinha deixado preparadas, uma com munição explosiva, e a outra com munição letal.

– Você vai morrer, trouxa! – gritou Pitr.

– Quero ver vocês matarem o "Dragão das Sombras"! – disse Luccas, lembrando da alcunha dele no Dragão Vermelho.

Atirou munição explosiva contra o teto, abrindo um espaço no toldo e começou a correr na direção. Percebeu então que os bruxos continuaram a atacar com Maldições Imperdoáveis. Até que:

– _CRUCIO_! – disse Ananova, já com a vista parcialmente recuperada.

O suficiente para acertar Luccas com a Maldição Imperdoável da Dor.

Luccas gritou como nunca, a dor lancinante da Maldição Imperdoável parecendo consumir a mente dele.

– Sentiu dor, não é, trouxa? – disse Pitr. – Mas não vai morrer ainda...

– Eu... sei... que não! – gritou Luccas, levantando-se com energia tirada só Deus sabe de onde e atirando com a pistola de munição letal. Estava atirando apenas com uma mão: queria ganhar tempo, enquanto esquivava das Maldições de Morte que os três lançavam.

Foi quando ele ficou encurralado:

– Merda!

Os três bruxos se aproximaram:

– Gostou de brincar, trouxa? – disse Pitr – Agora vamos matá-lo e provar que somos muito superiores que você.

* * *

Andraas tinha descido da vassoura e subido na Star-Ninja. Como Star-Ninja era um VTOL normalmente para duas pessoas, ele sentara com Helen, enquanto Richard passara o VTOL para o manual.

– Agatha me mandou. Sabe guiar essa coisa, Richard? – disse Andraas, enquanto se espremia no banco que sobrara com Helen.

– Sei... Vamos tirar meu pai de lá! – disse Richard, acionando os motores do VTOL.

Eles ouviram um grito lancinante de dor:

– Pai! – gritou Helen.

– Os malditos estão usando a _Cruciatus_! – disse Andraas.

– Vamos! – disse Richard, decolando o VTOL e sentindo os coices da indomável Star-Ninja.

Eles subiram e viram o buraco no teto: não era o suficiente para que Star-Ninja passasse, mas era o suficiente para ver.

– Gostou de brincar, trouxa? – eles ouviram Pitr dizer – Agora vamos matá-lo e provar que somos muito superiores que você.

– NÃO! – gritou Richard, abrindo fogo com o auto-canhão.

Luccas viu o fogo do auto-canhão derrubando a viga onde ele estava. Ele então saltou para escapar da queda e agarrou-se em um ponto.

– Não o perca! – gritou Pitr.

– O trouxa é meu, papai! – disse Mikhail.

– Não dessa vez, Romanov! – disse Richard, olhos vítreos de ódio – Helen, desça o gancho aéreo!

Helen acionou o comando do gancho aéreo, que foi descendo próximo de onde Luccas estava.

– Esperei muito por isso, trouxa. _Avada_... – dizia Mikhail.

– Pai! O gancho aéreo! – gritou Helen, de dentro do VTOL.

– _KEDAVRA_! – gritou Mikhail.

Luccas se agarrou no gancho aéreo alguns milissegundos antes do Feitiço de Morte o atingir.

– Vai, Richard! Vai! – gritou Andraas, acionando o motor que recolhia o gancho aéreo.

– Maldito! – gritou Mikhail, mirando novamente em Luccas.

– Esqueça-o! – disse Pitr, pegando Mikhail pelo ombro – Temos o que queremos! Vamos embora! Temos que pensar adiante.

– Ele não vai me escapar! – disse Mikhail, desvencilhando-se dele e apontando a varinha para Luccas.

– Esqueça-o, Mikhail! – disse Ananova – Temos o que queremos! Vamos nos mandar antes que a ISSP e os Aurores apareçam!

Ananova e Pitr usavam Maldições para tentar afastar a Star-Ninja de perto deles. Luccas sentiu o cabo subir até a Star-Ninja e viu a cara furiosa de Mikhail:

– Não dessa vez! _Avada_... – dizia Mikhail.

– Nada disso! – gritou Richard, mirando em Mikhail e acionando o gatilho do auto-canhão.

Mikhail não teve tempo de completar sua magia de morte...

Ele próprio tinha recebido uma magia de morte. Uma magia dos trouxas.

Os tiros .50 do auto-canhão da Star-Ninja picotaram Mikhail Pitrvich Romanov como se fossem faca quente na manteiga, mas não atingindo o seu cérebro, o que tornou tudo ainda mais doloroso. Ele sentiu espasmos e caiu no chão, sentindo o sangue esvair-se rapidamente, junto com sua vida. Seus olhos viraram. Antes de morrer, ele se lembrou de uma aula de História da Magia, parecia-lhe milênios antes, aonde uma mulher, que ele não lembrava quem era, dizia: "Algumas armas poderiam lhe causar danos terríveis, que o fariam implorar pela _Avada Kedavra_." E era o que ele sentia, uma dor tão terrível e lancinante, mais terrível e lancinante que a _Cruciatus_. Tão mais terrível que ele considerou a morte uma benção dos céus... Ou de Lúcifer...

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! – gritou Ananova, enquanto a Star-Ninja sumia em direção a Ishtar.

* * *

O sol se punha, Ananova Romanov ainda estava chorando, ajoelhada aos destroços do que um dia fora seu filho:

– Pitr... – disse ela, chorosa.

– Eu sei... Mas a causa das Trevas é mais importante do que isso. – disse Pitr. – Nos vingaremos por nosso filho no momento certo. O importante é que temos as Pedras. Mikhail mesmo concordaria que isso é uma conquista maior que a vida.

– Eu juro que vou vigá-lo, filho! – disse Ananova. – Esse maldito trouxa e todos os que o ajudaram serão mortos!

Ananova não podia julgar que suas juras eram vazias.

* * *

– Eles ficaram com as Pedras e com o Livro? – disse Agatha.

– Sim... Mas eu consegui o que queria... – disse Luccas.

– E Mikhail... – disse Agatha, preparada para a terrível verdade.

– Está morto... Richard o matou. Se não tivesse feito isso, seríamos nós quem teríamos morrido.

– Por Deus! – disse Agatha.

– Ele iria usar a _Avada Kedavra_ contra meu pai! – disse Richard.

– Rick tem razão! – disse Helen – Professora, me perdoe, mas você acha que nós iríamos deixar nosso pai morrer?

– Vocês têm razão... Mas ainda precisamos descobrir o que eles querem...

– Enquanto estávamos presos, eles falaram em Horcruxes, seja lá o que isso for e em um Lorde das Trevas... – disse Helen, aparentemente desconversando.

Agatha deixou a xícara de chá cair no chão com estrépito:

– O que! _Horcruxes_! Vocês não podem estar falando sério!

* * *

Em algum lugar de Marte.

– Mas... Touro Sorridente...

– Eu vi, meu jovem, uma pequena estrela no céu cruzar e desaparecer. Era uma das estrelas envolvidas nesse mistério. Mas era uma estrela escura, quase sem brilho, que brilhava o brilho de outras.

– O que isso quer dizer?

– Que um dos que coletavam a Medicina para o mal morreu...

Ele deu mais uma tragada do cachimbo:

– Posso ver pelas estrelas que os guerreiros do bem estão procurando os malignos que sobraram.

– Como? – disse o jovem.

– Todo ser vivente possui uma estrela guardiã, que nasce com ele. Esse local aonde estamos sentados, com certeza, é a estrela de alguém. O dia que alguém morre, sua estrela desaparece dos céus. È possível ver as estrelas dos guerreiros do bem formando a lança, com a qual pretendem derrotar o mal...

– E eles conseguirão?

– Isso vai depender, jovem... Que Wakantanka os abençoe!

Touro Sorridente fumou mais um trago do seu cachimbo e começou a cantar uma canção de seus antepassados, pois ele nada mais podia fazer.


	24. A verdade sobre o ritual

_NA: Eventos antes de Hard Luck Woman_

Alguns dias se passaram, e Luccas ainda estava tenso. Fora uma batalha difícil para salvar seus filhos, mas ele ainda sentia-se chateado e frustrado por ter sido obrigado a entregar as Pedras que tanto tinha feito para proteger. Mas ele tinha que proteger seus filhos.

Mesmo assim, se sentia culpado, pois de certa forma traíra a confiança de Mao Yenrai, deixando que os malditos Romanov e que Vicious conseguissem as Pedras da Lua. Ele ficava perturbado de imaginar que tipo de Magias das Trevas poderiam fazer com aquilo.

Foi quando Eloise se aproximou de Luccas:

– A prrofessorra Weasley pediu parra que o senhorr viesse comigo!

– O que houve? – disse Luccas, preocupado.

– Parrrece que conseguimas entenderr o objetiva dos Rromanov!

* * *

– Então conseguiram o que desejavam? – disse Vicious.

– Sim... – disse Ananova, ainda com o olhar frio após a perda do filho.

– Não podemos dizer que você tenha nos ajudado muito, Vicious, mas sem sua ajuda não teríamos conseguido o que queríamos.

– Ótimo... Então vão me dar o que quero, não? – disse Vicious.

Pitr tocou a varinha no terno de Vicious e murmurou alguma coisa. A veste brilhou por algum tempo, até que Pitr se voltou para Viciou e disse:

– Esse Feitiço irá o proteger de qualquer ferimento para que você possa dominar o Dragão Vermelho, derrubando os Anciões... Mas lembre-se, Vicious: uma traição pode lhe custar esse feitiço.

– Entendo. – disse Vicious – Então, acho que é hora de nossos caminhos se separarem, para o bem de vocês e o meu.

– Concordamos. – disse Ananova – Bem, podemos dizer que continuamos não gostando de trouxas, mas que fazer negócios com você foi muito interessante. Apenas lembre-se de não nos trair.

– É claro.

Vicious saiu do galpão em Vênus. Poderia muito bem se divertir e ir para Ishtar e destruir Luccas, mas Marte o esperava, assim como o trono do Dragão. Iria retirar os cadáveres vivos dos Anciões do trono do Dragão e o iria ocupar.

Mas antes de ir, teria que passar em um lugar.

E matar uma pessoa.

* * *

Agatha aguardava Luccas e Eloise chegarem. Apenas eles faltavam: Andraas estava lá, assim como Amélie, Sylvester e Julius. Henri Pince não comparecera: Agatha o mandara embora, depois de que soube que ela quase fora considerada responsável pelas mortes de Oliver Nott e de Felicce Martin pela ISSP, graças a uma denúncia falsa de Henri, que queria mais do que nunca tirar o dele da reta.

– Bem... Agora sabemos o que eles querem... – disse Agatha.

– E o que é? – disse Julius.

– Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas, tinha usado a mais terrível Magia Negra existente para se manter vivo até que seu avô, Julius, o venceu. Essa magia é a Horcrux.

– E o que vem a ser Horcrux? – perguntou Luccas.

– Uma Horcrux, Luccas, – disse Andraas – é uma forma de "ancorar" um bruxo das trevas na Terra. Quando um corpo morre, em geral seu espírito vai para outra existência que ninguém sabe qual é. Em alguns casos, no de pessoas que temem a morte ou têm algum objetivo maior, essa pessoa acaba virando um fantasma.

– Até aí, tudo bem...

– O problema, – disse Sylvester – é que a Horcrux só pode ser criada através da morte de uma outra pessoa, quando a alma do bruxo se fraciona. Então, por meio de um ritual, guarda-se um dos "fragmentos de alma" em um objeto.

– Entendi... – disse Luccas, chocado.

– Porém, uma vez que a Horcrux tenha sido destruída de alguma maneira, o bruxo volta a ser mortal. – disse Julius.

– E porr issa, Voldemort crriou seis Horrcrruxes, o que, teorricamente o tornava imorrtal. – disse Eloise

– Mas meu avô, com a ajuda de muita gente, localizou as Horcruxes e as destruiu. Depois derrotou Voldemort: ele não conta o como, mas acho que foi algo muito grande... Quero dizer, ele foi o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos e tal, então apenas uma coisa realmente grande poderia ter matado Voldemort.

– Mas a verdade – disse Andraas – é que, ao menos aparentemente, esses caras acreditam que uma Horcrux desfeita não perde totalmente sua essência da alma que a possuiu. Sempre fica um...

– ... restinho de alma? – perguntou Luccas.

– Por assim dizer. – disse Agatha.

– E esses caras – disse Sylvester – acreditam que, usando as Pedras da Lua em um ritual previamente preparado, poderão abrir um vortex até o local aonde as almas descansam e poderão trazer um desses pedaços de alma, que, com a energia liberada pelas Pedras da Lua, poderia ressurgir.

– Isso é loucura! – disse Luccas

– Concordamos. – disse Agatha – Nenhum Feitiço, Poção ou Ritual conseguiu trazer uma pessoa de volta à vida. Porém, existe, ao menos na Teoria da Magia, uma chance de que esse ritual dê certo...

– Você quer dizer... Que eles poderiam trazer uma pessoa de volta à vida? Que eles poderiam pegar esse bruxo do mal, Voldemort, e trazer de volta à vida?

– É o que parece...

– Mas... – disse Eloise – Como poderremas os encontrrar... Querro dizer, eles podem estarr em qualquer um dos planetas e satélites do Sisteme Solar.

– Nós podemos ajudar...

Aliocha, Natasha, Luighi e Violette acompanhavam Helen e Richard.

* * *

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – disse Julius.

– Desculpe-nos, professor Potter, mas podemos explicar. – disse Aliocha.

Julius ia começar a dizer alguma coisa, quando Agatha voltou-se para ele:

– Calma, Julius. – disse Agatha – Vamos ouvir o que eles têm a dizer.

Agatha voltou-se para cada um deles. Sabia que era chato ter que fazer o que iria fazer, e que ela nunca iria fazer aquilo contra um aluno, mas decidiu que era hora de mandar a ética às favas. Ela concentrou-se em penetrar a mente de cada um deles o mais fundo que pudesse. Percebeu que Aliocha a voltara um olhar de desafio:

– Não precisa tentar isso, professora... Nós queremos realmente ajudar.

– Então, Alieksei Krum, realmente considerou a hipótese de eu ser uma Legilimens?

– Não é uma questão de hipóteses, mas sim uma questão de estar preparado.

– Viktor Krum lhe ensinou bem. – disse Agatha.

– Como sabe que meu avô me...

– Antes de você fechar sua mente, eu consegui a sondar. – disse Agatha, com um sorriso.

– Bem, e no que vocês poderiam ajudar. – disse Sylvester.

Natasha colocou um _pa-kua_ em cima da mesa. Havia uma pedra no meio dela:

– Uma Pedrre da Lue! – disse Eloise, maravilhada.

– Mais do que isso! – disse Andraas, impressionado – Essa _pa-kua_ permite sentir os deslocamentos do _ki_ pelo espaço! Um amigo meu mestre do Feng-Shui guiava-se usando o _pa-kua_.

– Mas em que isso nos irá ajudar? – disse Agatha.

– Usande esse _pa-kua_, poderrremos localizarr distúrbios nas forces mágiques e assim detectar qualquer ritual que os Romanov venham a tenhar usande as Pedrres da Lue. – disse Eloise.

– Entendi! – disse Luccas. – Mas como iremos os pegar? Além disso, eles podem ter preparado o terreno contra nós.

_Música da Cena: Call Me Call Me – Cowboy Bebop OST 3_

– Vamos ter que nos preparar bem, pois tenho quase certeza – disse Agatha – de que eles terão como nos parar...

– Acho que precisamos de apenas dois homens nessa missão... – disse Andraas.

– Como? – disse Agatha – Mas...

– Weasley, – disse Andraas – eu quero limpar o sobrenome Malfoy. Sempre quis. Quero que meu pai, Seifer, e minha mãe, Mellanie Perdue, se orgulhem de mim. E acho que a melhor forma é impedindo justamente o que meu avô tanto quis, que era que os seguidores das Trevas de dominarem tudo...

Andraas tinha uma determinação no olhar que assustava Agatha. Quando ela sorriu e disse:

– Malfoy... Acho que nessas horas eu sinto pena de você não ter ido para a Grifinória.

– Vou entender isso como um elogio, Weasley! – disse Andraas, dando um sorriso sardônico.

– Bem... Acho que não temos muito mais o que dizer...

– Mas e nós? – disse Helen.

– O que podemos fazer? – disse Richard.

– Filhos... – disse Luccas – Isso é uma coisa que o papai tem que resolver sozinho. Se algo me acontecer, vocês devem se preparar para o pior, caso o Voldemort venha... Devem estudar muito para se tornarem bruxos poderosos e enfrentarem o mal. Eu preciso resolver isso... E eu não vou estar sozinho. Vou estar com Andraas, e ele é um bruxo gabaritado, pode nos proteger.

Sabia que iria doer fazer aquilo, mas ele tinha que se separar dos filhos para resolver o problema que ele tinha criado... Ou morrer tentando.

– Entenderam? – disse Luccas.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos de Helen e Richard começou a ficar triste:

– Andem. Não quero vocês tristes... Vocês precisam entender que eu sempre me preocupei primeiro em os proteger... Eu preciso resolver essa parada, filhos...

– Sim, papai... – disse Helen.

– Vocês têm que me prometer que serão fortes e que irão obedecer aos professores e irão estudar bastante... Pode acontecer de eu não voltar... Se isso acontecer, quero que estejam preparados.

– Certo, papai. – disse Richard.

– Ainda falta saber aonde os Romanov estão. – disse Agatha.

– Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar do cosmos. – disse Sylvester – E mesmo usando o pa-kua para nos guiar nas distorções do tempo-espaço, existe uma boa chance de não chegarmos a tempo.

– Então vão precisar de mais ajuda... – disse uma voz. Luccas olhou para trás e viu Lorens e o fantasma de Gustavo se aproximando...

– Lorens? – disse Luccas, enquanto os bruxos erguiam suas varinhas contra Lorens. Luccas percebeu isso e disse – Não... Ele veio nos ajudar.

– Luccas tem razão. – disse Lorens – Eu percebi que Vicious manipulou todos esse tempo todo, e sou leal acima de tudo ao Dragão Vermelho. E se o que Gustavo, ou o seu fantasma, me disse é verdade, ele é o verdadeiro traidor, e sua traição pode ter conseqüências sérias ao Dragão Vermelho. Estou disposto a quebrar um Édito dos Anciões se, com isso, garantir que o Dragão Vermelho não irá sofrer com a traição de Vicious.

Agatha ouviu atentamente Lorens. Sem que esse percebesse, utilizou Legilimência para ver se as intenções de Lorens eram verdadeiras, e tudo indicava que sim.

– Pois bem... – disse Agatha, agitando a varinha e convocando do ar uma cadeira. – Sente-se.

Lorens sentou-se.

– Aonde eles estão?


	25. A aparição de Tom Riddle

_NA: Eventos após Hard Luck Woman_

Luccas e Andraas sairam cedo. Queriam estar em cima do lance, e quanto mais tempo se demorassem na procura pelos Romanov, mais tempo eles teriam para executar esse ritual. Agatha e os outros amigos já tinham dado tanto a Andraas quanto a Luccas dicas sobre como proceder caso o ritual estivesse sendo bem sucedido e eles estavam preparados para isso. Mesmo assim, Andraas e Luccas estavam receosos, principalmente ao perceberem o tipo de encrenca na qual poderiam se meter.

– Nervoso? – disse Luccas, enquanto ambos sobrevoavam os mares de Vênus em direção de uma pequena ilha aonde Lorens disse que o ritual estaria sendo executado.

– Bem, tirando o fato de que é uma coisa maluca fazer um ritual que pode trazer o hiperespaço para dentro de um planeta, e que se a ISSP notar todos estaremos BEM FRITOS... Tranqüilo...

Luccas entendia a ironia de Andraas. Parecia a forma dele demonstrar nervosismo, principalmente quando lembravam de como Sylvester comentara o objetivo do ritual...

* * *

– Um furo no hiperespaço? – disse Luccas. – Isso é insanidade, é suicida.

– Acho que eles imaginam que, usando as Pedras da Lua, podem manter um "furo estável" no hiperespaço, abrindo uma espécie de Portal para outra dimensão, aonde os mortos descansam. Usando a magia, eles poderiam manter esse portal estável, enquanto a alma de Voldemort retornasse à nossa dimensão. Com certeza, eles têm alguma idéia de como fazer para oferecer a ele um corpo...

– Mas, se algo sair errado... – disse Andraas.

– Eles vão fazer um furo incontrolável no hiperespaço, meio que trazendo o hiperespaço para dentro do planeta... O que isso provocaria, eu mesmo não sei dizer, mas com certeza não seria nada bom... – disse Sylvester.

– Eles são loucos o suficiente de trazer para dentro de um planeta o fluxo de energia do hiperespaço? – disse Luccas – Quando se estuda o hiperespaço na escola, descobre-se que...

– Sim... Essa foi a falha no sistema de Portais trouxas que provocou o Incidente do Portal. – disse Agatha.

– Todo o sistema do Portal atualmente é deslocado levemente quando percebe-se a aproximação arriscada com um corpo cósmico maior que um asteróide médio. E isso é o que impede um novo incidente do Portal.

– Mas eles estan dispostas a arrriscar tudo parra atingir seu objetivo, que é trrazer de volta o Vocês-Sabem-Quem... – disse Eloise.

– E o que podemos fazer para conter e fechar esse mini-Portal, caso ele venha a se abrir? – disse Luccas

* * *

Luccas verificava, mais um vez o armamento que carregava debaixo do capotão de bruxo: tinha quatro pistolas Jericho 931 preparadas com vários tipos de munições letais e não-letais, algumas granadas de luz e pentes extras de munição. Andraas sussurrava todo o tipo de feitiços que ele considerava que poderiam ser úteis, inclusive alguns feitiços realmente perigosos.

– Andraas, que tipo de resistência você acha que iremos enfrentar?

– Creio que eles devem ter bruxos das Trevas, todos preparados com o máximo de magia possível contra nós.

– Acho que podemos então ficar preparados para tudo...

– Com certeza.

* * *

Haviam uns dez bruxos cercando a área aonde estava tudo preparado para o ritual. As seis Pedras, colocadas em pequenos recipientes de cristal, refulgiam um brilho levemente azulado. Ananova se certificava dos últimos detalhes, posicionando o diamante corretamente sobre o diário que estava no altar.

– Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Ananova. – disse Pitr, perturbado.

– Eu preparei esse ritual e gastei milhões de galeões não à toa, Pitr. – disse Ananova.

– Bem, então vamos começar. – disse Pitr. Depois voltou-se para os bruxos das Trevas e disse – Vocês aí! Não queremos nenhum tipo de interrupção.

– Sim, senhor! – disseram os bruxos mascarados e encapuzados.

* * *

_Música desse trecho: Too Good Too Bad – Cowboy Bebop OST 1_

Luccas percebeu algo errado. O _pa-kua _que Violette lhes dera começou a dobrar-se para a frente, virando-se de ponta, como uma espécie de astrolábio mágico:

– O que?... – perguntou Luccas.

– Ki da Terra e Ki Magnético... – disse Andraas, usando o pouco que sabia de Feng-Shui Universal para detectar os fluxos místicos do Ki, como os trouxas chamavam as energias mágicas. – Começou, Luccas! Temos que andar depressa! Tem como você tirar mais velocidade disso?

– Vou tentar! – disse Luccas.

– Consiga! Não tente apenas! – disse Andraas.

Luccas ativou o motor principal em potência máxima.

– Qual a direção? – disse Luccas.

– É naquela direção: norte-noroeste geográfico! – disse Andraas, apontando para uma direção.

Luccas cravou o pé embaixo no acelerador do VTOL, e ativou os sistemas _Stealth:_

– Vamos nos precaver... Mesmo que sejam bruxos, podem estar usando algum tipo de medida eletrônica para visualizar-nos em radares...

– Duvido que fariam isso, mas mesmo assim concordo que precaução seja uma ótima idéia...

– Vamos!

* * *

O círculo formado pelas Pedras da Lua, aonde Pitr e Ananova entoavam seus cânticos, começou a brilhar. E o círculo interno aonde o altar estava começou a brilhar ainda mais intensamente, em uma cor verde e intensa. Pitr continuava a entoar os seus cantos, quando Ananova sacou um punhal e gritou:

– Sangue da serva, herdeira de tal honra, traga de volta o seu senhor caído!

Cortando-se violentamente, sem gritar de dor, mas quase o fazendo de prazer, Ananova arremessou violentamente o sangue contra o diário, que começou a brilhar na mesma cor do círculo.

* * *

O galpão estava com um brilho muito intenso, e o _pa-kua _começou a girar violentamente, como se recusasse a indicar aonde era o local:

– Ali! – disse Andraas. – Vamos descer!

– Vou aterrizar mais distante um pouco para eles não perceberem nossa aproximação.

Luccas desceu um quarteirão antes. Ao descer da nave, entregou um _headphone_ estranho para Andraas: ele tinha um pequeno vidro preso a um dos fones.

– Vamos! – disse Luccas, colocando um deles – Isso aqui é um aparelho que ajuda a mirar melhor.

Andraas colocou o fone e viu o vidro preso ao olho ativar uma cruz na altura do centro do olho.

– Ótimo! – disse Andraas, pegando a mochila aonde tinha algumas coisas úteis para ele. – Vamos!

– Certo, mas vamos nos aproximar de mansinho... Nesse caso, me siga, e iremos silenciosos e invisíveis como a sombra em uma noite sem lua.

Os dois caminharam na escuridão, sem se preocupar com a possibilidade de inimigos aparecerem de uma hora para a outra.

E eles iriam causar distúrbios rapidamente.

* * *

_Música desse trecho: Tank! – Cowboy Bebop OST 1_

Tudo estava muito sossegado. Os bruxos das trevas nem se preocupavam com a possibilidade de serem invadidos.

O que foi uma tolice.

Na escuridão, uma mão fez um gesto com três dedos, recolhendo-os um de cada vez, até que todos estivessem recolhidos. Passos poderiam ser ouvidos por pessoas mais atentas. Foi o barulho de explosão chamou a atenção dos bruxos das trevas. E um grito logo em seguida despertou ainda mais a atenção de todos:

– _Legio Estupora_!

Quatro bruxos cairam inconscientes de imediato, enquanto Luccas entrava sem muita sutileza, usando técnicas de Jeet Kune Do para escapar dos Feitiços dos bruxos que ainda estavam de pé.

Quando alcançou um deles, ele tentou utilizar uma Maldição _Cruciatus_, apenas para ter sua varinha removida de sua mão à técnica trouxa. Aproveitando o contrapé do movimento, Luccas esperou que o pé que chutou a varinha encostasse o chão para rodar o outro pé contra a cabeça do Bruxo das Trevas, que caiu desacordado.

Andraas conseguiu defender um Feitiço inimigo com um bom Feitiço Escudo, e calculou um bom Estuporamento, que mandou o sexto dos Bruxos das Trevas ao chão. Mas a coisa não ia ser sempre fácil.

Os quatro Bruxos que sobraram os cercaram, com caras de poucos amigos perceptíveis:

– _Avada Kedavra_! – gritaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

Luccas e Andraas reagiram com velocidade, atirando-se ao chão, enquanto Luccas sacava uma das Jericho, carregada com munição letal e atirou na mão de um dos Bruxos, que urrou de dor. Um outro fora azarado e, no momento em que os dois abaixaram-se, foi vítima da _Avada Kedavra_ de um de seus companheiros das trevas.

Andraas e Luccas estavam em posição desvantajosa, enquanto os bruxos das trevas avançavam na direção deles. Andraas pegou a varinha e disse "_Estupore_!", quando o outro disse "_Protego_!", mandando contra Luccas o feitiço. Luccas escapou por pouco...

... e revidou.

Se uma coisa que havia aprendido do Jeet Kune Do, que não dominava, era que as defesas tinham que ser flexíveis e adaptáveis à situação. E Luccas gostava desse princípio: ao rolar para o lado para escapar do Feitiço Estuporante desviado, Luccas conseguiu, sem que os bruxos das trevas percebessem, ficar em uma posição estrategicamente escolhida, entre os dois bruxos das trevas, e conseguiu rodar uma rasteira que acertou ambos, que foram ao chão. Na queda os bruxos perderam as varinhas. Antes que os mesmos pudessem alcançar as varinhas, Luccas usou uma munição narcotizante para nocautear um dos bruxos das trevas e Andraas estuporou o outro.

Conforme Luccas e Andraas se levantaram, viram que o último bruxo, que Luccas antigira com um tiro na mão, tentava avançar, punhais de prata nas mãos. Luccas e Andraas combinaram esforços: Andraas usou a Azaração do Impedimento e Luccas usou a munição narcotizante para nocautear o bruxo.

– OK... – disse Andraas, revistando os caras – Pegue as varinhas deles, e também tudo o que for aparentemente útil: armas e tudo o mais... Vamos precisar de tudo o que pudermos contra esses caras.

– Certo! – Luccas começou a apanhar as varinhas e armou-se com alguns punhais, todos de prata.

– Vamos! – disse Andraas, assim que Luccas entregou as varinhas para eles, correndo em direção do círculo iluminado.

* * *

Pitr percebeu a batalha:

– Ananova...

– Não importa mais... Ele vai surgir, a qualquer momento...

E era verdade: o diário começou a erguer-se, o buraco dentro dele expandindo-se de maneiras impossíveis para as leis da Física. De dentro dele podia-se ver um rosto pálido e moreno, muito bonito se não fosse a expressão voraz no rosto:

– É ele! – disse Ananova, extasiada – O Lorde das Trevas!

Tom Riddle apareceu no vortex de energia criado pela abertura do hiperespaço.

– Vocês são...

– Pitr e Ananova Romanov, milorde! – disse Pitr e Ananova se curvando em uma reverência. – Viemos trazê-lo de volta para o mundo dos vivos. Sabemos que você é Lord Voldemort jovem, quando ainda usava o detestável nome de Tom Riddle.

– Sabia que cedo ou tarde algum bruxo perceberia que fui muito bem-sucedido no caminho para a imortalidade... – disse o Tom Riddle dentro do vortex, sorridente, tentando caminhar para fora do mesmo, quando parou em uma barreira. – O que está havendo?

– Ananova... O que está?...

Ananova folheou o livro e percebeu o que estava errado:

– Precisamos de um corpo...

– PAREM! – gritou Luccas, atirando para o alto.

Pitr e Ananova viram Andraas e Luccas e sorriram maldosamente. Andraas viu o homem dentro do vortex, que ria.

– Parece que acabou-se o problema! – disse Tom Riddle, no vortex. – Matem-os!

Ananova e Pitr sacaram as varinhas, e avançaram contra Andraas e Luccas.

Luccas atirou como nunca sua munição narcotizante, apenas para perceber que Pitr e Ananova tinham criado bolhas em suas cabeças:

– Droga! – disse Andraas – O Feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha!

– O que?

– Sua munição narcotizante vai ser inútil contra eles. – disse Andraas, enquanto escapava das Maldições dos Romanov – Esse feitiço oferece-lhes ar puro, sem o narcótico na munição.

– Merda! – gritou Luccas, correndo.

Andraas escutou um feitiço "_Sectumsempra_!", gritado por Ananova: o feitiço o atingiu parcialmente, abrindo-lhe as vestes. Se não fosse o colete de couro de dragão que estava usando por baixo das vestes, com certeza teria virado sushi.

Mas o estrago estava feito: as varinhas dos bruxos derrotados anteriormente por ele e Luccas estavam caídas ao chão:

– _Accio Varinhas_! – gritou Pitr.

Pitr apanhou todas as varinhas caídas e arremessou uma para o Tom Riddle no Portal:

– Mestre! – gritou Pitr.

– _Crucio_! – gritou Tom Riddle.

Andraas não conseguia imaginar como, mas os feitiços de Tom Riddle estavam saindo de dentro do Portal e procuravam o atingir, obrigando-o e a Luccas a tomarem uma posição defensiva.

– Se continuarmos assim... Vamos morrer! – gritou Andraas.

– Aceitem então o destino de vocês, seu trouxa e seu traidor de sangue. – disse Tom Riddle, rindo uma risada fria, sem vida, e que Luccas achava assustadora.


	26. A batalha final

_Música desse trecho: The Real Folk Blues – Cowboy Bebop Vitaminless_

Luccas observou Andraas, enquanto os dois estavam ocultos atrás de uma viga...

– Tá disposto a morrer? – disse Luccas, sorrindo um sorriso estranho.

– Você tá querendo dizer... – disse Andraas.

– Isso. – disse Luccas, divertido, quase como se estivessem apenas assistindo algum jogo interessante – Pelo jeito, vamos morrer de qualquer jeito. Se isso for verdade... Bem, pretendo levar esses filhos-da-puta comigo para o túmulo. Pelo menos, estarei fazendo esses desgraçados pagarem caro por terem matado meu Mestre Mao Yenrai...

– Espera! – disse Andraas – Acabei de perceber! Podemos tentar fazer Mao Yenrai aparecer no Portal!

– Como?

– Eles já executaram o ritual, transformando o diário em um portal para o mundo dos mortos... Só precisamos pagar o preço para chamar uma pessoa...

– Deixa comigo. – disse Luccas – Qual é esse preço?

– Sangue... – disse Andraas – Esse tipo de ritual em geral envolve um pouco do sangue de alguém envolvido...

– OK... – disse Luccas, sacando um dos punhais e pulando para fora da viga.

– Luccas! – disse Andraas, enquanto saía da proteção da viga e cobria Luccas.

Ananova percebeu a intenção de Luccas de avançar para o local do Ritual:

– O que...

Luccas sacou o punhal e cortou o próprio braço, e sem saber explicar porque, disse:

– Sangue do discípulo, de espírito vingador, traga de volta o seu tutor!

E arremessou o sangue que estava no punhal ao diário.

Poucos segundos depois, Luccas pode ver o espírito de Mao Yenrai ressurgir dentro do vortex:

– Luccas, é bom o ver novamente!

– Mao, precisamos impedir esses caras de fazer o mal. Eles me obrigaram a dar as suas Pedras...

– Eu sei... – disse Mao, com a voz tranqüila e sábia que sempre impressionara Luccas, mesmo sabendo que Mao era um grande assassino. Mao observava Tom Riddle com um olhar de desprezo – As táticas desonrosas dessas pessoas irão lhes custar tudo...

– Cale-se, trouxa! _Avada Kedavra_! – disse Tom Riddle, apontando sua varinha para Mao Yenrai.

Ananova e Pitr observaram na espectativa de ver uma morte causada pelo seu Lorde das Trevas, enquanto Andraas e Luccas observavam calados, a possibilidade de Mao ser morto...

... mas não se pode matar o que já está morto.

O feixe de luz verde passou por Mao sem sequer o assustar. Ele apenas riu do esforço tolo de Tom Riddle:

– Tom Riddle... Sim, eu sei que esse é o seu nome...

– Esse não é o meu nome! Eu sou Lord Voldemort...

– Para mim, – disse Mao, em um tom mais profundo e sério – você é apenas um tolo, Tom Riddle.

– Ananova! Pitr! – disse Tom – Matem esses tolos!

Tom ergueu a varinha contra Luccas, e Mao desviou-a...

... na direção de um dos bruxos que tinham sido nocauteados por Luccas e Andraas.

O raio verde atingiu o bruxo: todos observaram o bruxo cair no chão, sem vida. Tom riu com gosto:

– Tragam-o para mim! – disse Tom.

_Música desse trecho: Live in Baghdad – Cowboy Bebop OST 2 _

Ananova e Pitr correram na direção do morto. Luccas virou-se para Andraas:

– Vamos acabar com essa loucura!

– Certo! – respondeu Andraas.

– Vão! – disse Mao, ainda dentro do vortex, procurando se engalfinhar com Tom Riddle – Eu atraso esse bruxo!

Luccas e Andraas correram para as Pedras da Lua. Com dificuldade, pois pareciam presas por magnetismo ao chão, Luccas arrancou a primeira delas.

Pitr e Ananova observaram assustados:

– Seus loucos! – gritou Ananova.

Luccas sorriu:

– Posso morrer, mas levo vocês comigo! – disse Luccas, erguendo a pedra – Ou, ao menos, impeço-os de conseguir o que querem!

– Você está louco! – disse Pitr. – Isso vai...

– ... provocar um novo Incidente do Portal! – disse Luccas, ensandecido – Vocês deveriam pensar nisso antes de brincarem com o que não conhecem, bruxos imbecis!

– A quem você está chamando de imbecil, seu trouxa?

– A vocês! – disse Andraas, às gargalhadas – Até a alguns minutos atrás estavam totalmente confiantes, agora estão borrando as botas de medo! Vocês são uma vergonha mesmo! – depois Andraas voltou-se a Tom Riddle, rindo, e disse – É em babacas desse nível que você estava contando, Tom Riddle? Meu avô foi um grande imbecil em acreditar em você...

O vortex começou a sugar tudo: o diamante, o diário, o altar... Tudo!

– Começou! – disse Andraas, assustado e sorridente. – Acabou para vocês, seus tolos!

– Vocês vão morrer junto conosco, trouxa! – disse Ananova.

– Eu não tenho medo de morrer! – disse Luccas.

Aos poucos, os bruxos que tinham sido nocauteados por Andraas e Luccas foram tragados pelo vortex. O bruxo morto caiu dentro do vortex. Ananova se agarrava a Pitr.

– Luccas! – disse Andraas, firmando o corpo o máximo que podia e resistindo à força poderosa do vortex, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava arrancar uma Pedra da Lua do chão.

– O que? – disse Luccas, em situação igualmente desesperadora.

– Existe uma forma de impedir que todos morramos nessa loucura! – gritou Andraas, conforme tudo era sugado para o vortex, o barulho alucinante, como se um tufão dos desertos terríveis de Io estivesse passando por ali naquele momento. – Precisamos arrancar todas as Pedras e jogá-las de uma vez no vortex. Existe uma boa chance de morrermos com a explosão resultante, mas não iremos fazer Vênus sumir do mapa!

– OK! – gritou Luccas, correndo para outra Pedra, enquanto Andraas arrancava sua Pedra.

– Não! – disse Ananova – Não vamos deixar vocês nos impedirem de trazer de volta nosso Mestre! _Crucio_!

Ananova não podia saber, mas o vortex também sugava a energia mágica: sua varinha ligou-se ao vortex, e seu _Crucio_ atingiu Tom Riddle, que desapareceu no meio do vortex:

– NÃO! NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO! – disse Ananova, revoltada. Tentou romper a ligação, mas era tarde demais: o vortex estava tentando tragar, consumir, a varinha de Ananova que olhava horrorizada o que criara. Rapidamente Ananova não tinha mais o que fazer, pois sua varinha foi sugada aos pedacinhos para dentro do vortex.

Enquanto isso, Luccas e Andraas arrancaram, a muito custo, as Pedras da Lua dos pontos marcados e, com igual esforço para andarem de contra às poderosas forças envolvidas, se posicionaram diante do vortex, que tinha crescido tanto que ameaçava engolir o prédio inteiro de uma vez:

– Agora, Luccas! – disse Andraas.

Luccas não precisou de mais nada, apenas observou o sorriso de Mao, como se agradecesse pelo que Luccas estava fazendo. Luccas arremessou com Andraas as Pedras da Lua no Portal...

... e tudo fez-se Luz!


	27. Epílogo Blues das pessoas legítimas

_NA: Eventos paralelos a Real Folk Blues – Parte II_

Luccas caminhava por uma praia dourada, ao lado de Hannah. Com ele, ele podia também ver Andraas, acompanhado por um homem louro e atarracado e uma moça morena e bonita, com uma postura de princesa. De alguma maneira, ele sabia tratar-se de Seifer Parkinson Malfoy e Mellanie Perdue Malfoy, pai e mãe de Andraas. Aparentemente, eles estavam mortos...

– Se isso é morrer... – disse Luccas – Não é tão ruim assim...

– Você não está morto, Luccas. – disse Hannah.

– Mas...

– Você e Andraas estão desacordados, em coma, na Escola de Magia "Alvo Dumbledore", em Ishtar...

– Como sabem disso? – disse Andraas.

– Quando se está morto, sabe-se muita coisa do passado e do futuro. Mas vocês não devem se importar conosco...

– Isso é um sonho? – perguntou Luccas.

– Tanto quanto a vida o é... – disse Hannah – Luccas, você precisa voltar para nossos filhos. Eles não vão dar a entender isso, mas precisam de você, precisam muito de você. Você precisa os ajudar a suportar o que vai aparecer... Isso tudo o que aconteceu é apenas o começo.

– Mas... – disse Luccas.

– Andraas... – disse Seifer – Você também precisa ir... Você ainda tem muito o que fazer, antes de o nome Malfoy estar limpo da mácula das trevas... Vocês vão ter que impedir outros bruxos... Alguns deles mais poderosos que Pitr e Ananova Romanov. Pois o que aconteceu com vocês é apenas o começo de tudo.

Os dois, Luccas e Andraas, começaram a se sentirem sonolentos, como se tudo estivesse saindo de foco...

... e fez-se a Noite.

* * *

Asteróide de Alcatraz. Dentro de uma bolha de aprisionamento.

– Ahn... – disse Ananova, acordado.

Estava dentro de uma bolha negra. Pitr, acordado, ao seu lado.

– Pitr...

– Eles conseguiram... – disse Pitr, revoltado – Nos deteram. Pelo jeito, depois da explosão, os Aurores e a ISSP apareceram e nos trouxeram para cá.

– Aonde estamos?

– Aonde você imagina? Em Alcatraz.

Ananova olhou para o chão, arrasada, enquanto Pitr abria a cápsula de borracha aonde estavam.

– E onde está...

– Sua varinha? – disse Pitr – Destruída, tragada pelo vortex. Falhamos...

Ananova começou a chorar:

– Aquele maldito Vicious! Não deveríamos confiar naquele trouxa...

– Sei... – disse Pitr – Mas ele terá o que merece... Cancelei o meu feitiço. Ele irá perecer por ter sido tolo. Quanto a nós, vamos sair daqui... – disser Pitr, sério – É uma questão de tempo. Então, saberemos o que fazer.

Ananova suspirou ao lado de Pitr.

– Mas quanto tempo levará...

– Logo, querida... Logo.

A capsúla se abriu e eles viram a multidão de bruxos das trevas e criminosos trouxas que queriam "receber" os novatos. Pitr sacou a varinha e disse:

– Quem tentar alguma gracinha, morre!

* * *

_NA: Eventos após Real Folk Blues – Parte II_

– Eles estan acorrdanda...

– Até que enfim! – disse uma voz assustada.

– Por favor, deixem-os quietos... Foi difícil para ele tudo o que aconteceu. – disse uma outra voz.

Luccas abriu os olhos e viu-se observando o teto da Ala Hospitalar de Ishtar. Ele sentiria graça se não fosse a situação atual dele no fato de como uma Ala Hospitalar poderia parecer uma cruza de hospital trouxa, cenário de séries antigas de hospital e algo saído da época medieval. Ele estava sentindo-se mal, como se estivesse dormindo a muito, muito tempo.

– O... que... houve.

– Encontramos vocês nos destroços do galpão. – disse Agatha, respirando aliviada – Conseguimos improvisar alguma coisa com a ajuda de Sylvester para irmos até lá. Chegando lá, vi vocês nocauteados, debaixo de algo que parecia um Feitiço Escudo. Não vimos os Romanov: talvez estejam mortos, talvez fugiram, ou talvez agentes da ISSP tenham o pego... Retiramos vocês dos escombros, temendo pelo pior...

– E o que aconteceu? Ele ressurgiu?

– Não. Parece que vocês impediram eles de conseguirem o que queria. Voldemort continua morto. E parece que em definitivo, pois a última reliquia, o último objeto usado por ele para ser uma Horcrux foi destruído em definitivo.

Os detalhes de tudo foram voltando à mente de Luccas.

– O que foi?

– Eu consegui trazer Mao Yenrai de volta à vida...

– Luccas, não há magia que traga alguém de volta à vida... Você mesmo deve ter percebido isso...

– Mas... – disse Luccas – Desculpe, senhorita Weasley, mas lembro de ver Mao dentro do Vortex, nos ajudando, enfrentando Tom Riddle...

– O que é compreensível: da mesma forma que Voldemort, Mao não podia sair do vortex, mas podia atrapalhá-lo ao ponto de permitir que vocês frustrassem seus planos.

– Entendo... – disse Luccas.

– E Vicious? – disse Luccas – Não vi o desgraçado lá...

– Nem poderia. – disse Lorens – Ele se separou dos bruxos alguns dias antes de vocês irem, e invadiu o Dragão Vermelho, porém primeiro matando Annie...

– Annie foi morta? – disse Luccas, uma chama ardendo em seu peito.

– Não se preocupe: Spike ressurgiu dos mortos, ou algo assim, e venceu Vicious, depois que ele tentou tomar o poder no Dragão Vermelho. Mas Spike acabou pagando com a vida por isso, ou ao menos é o que se sabe...

– Então... Spike está morto...

– E o Dragão Vermelho destruído. – disse Lorens – Bem, acho que isso quer dizer que é cada um por si.

– Você pretende ir embora? – disse Agatha

– Não precisam me desmemoriar. Eu quero trabalhar com cargas, e não pretendo contar sobre isso tudo que vi para ninguém... Além do mais... Se eu contar, vocês acham que alguém acreditaria?

Agatha ainda se lembrava da reação de VT ao fato de haver bruxos e magia no Universo.

– Muito bem... Obrigado por tudo, Lorens...

* * *

Andraas e Luccas ainda estavam descansando do incidente no armazém. Descobriram que a ISSP tinha estado lá junto com alguns Aurores especialmente treinados para trabalharem com os agentes da ISSP. Encontraram Pitr e Ananova inconscientes, e os prenderam e enviaram para o Asteróide de Alcatraz, aonde provavelmente eles curtiriam uma cana legal.

As provas foram realizadas em seguida... Ninguém se impressionou em ver que os Evergreen e seus amigos tiraram notas bem altas. Barreto, da Chronos, foi o melhor em todas as matérias, à exceção de DCAT, aonde quem se deu bem foi Aliocha Krum, e Estudo dos Trouxas e História da Magia, aonde os irmãos Evergreen empataram na frente. Entrementes, a casa que ganhou a primeiríssima Taça das Casas de Ishtar foi a Prometheus, que viu o seu brasão escuro com as chamas de Prometeu nele por todo o Salão Principal no último dia de aula.

No dia seguinte, foi o dia dos alunos voltarem para seus lares. Claro que Richard e Helen não precisavam se preocupar com isso, pois o lar deles **ERA** Ishtar, mas eles procuraram abraçar Aliocha, Natasha, Violette e Luighi e os acompanhar até o espaçoporto de Ishtar.

– E aquele feitiço Escudo que protegeu seu pai? – disse Aliocha

– A professora Weasley disse que foi Andraas quem ergueu, inconscientemente. – disse Richard.

– Bem... Pelo menos eles estão vivos...

– Logo estaremos de volta! – disse Aliocha, enquanto desembarcavam.

– Com certeza!

E eles sabiam que aquilo seria verdade.

Seria apenas o primeiro de muitos anos de estudo em magia em Ishtar, Vênus.

_Música de Encerramento: The Real Folk Blues – Cowboy Bebop Vitaminless_

**Até a próxima, bruxo do Espaço!**

**FIM! **  



	28. Agradecimentos

A Lilyp, Jobis Weasley e Amanda, minhas betas;

A Maya Granger, pela força;

A J.K.Rowling, autora da incrível série Harry Potter;

A Shinichiro Watanabe, pelo "concept" de Cowboy Bebop;

A Keiko Nobumoto, Michiko Yokote, Ryota Yamaguchi, Sadayuki Murai, Dai Sato, Akihiko Inari, Shinichiro Watanabe, Aya Yoshinaga, Shoji Kawamori, Kimitoshi Yamane pelos maravilhosos episódios de Cowboy Bebop;

A Youko Kanno, pela trilha sonora de Cowboy Bebop;

A John Willians e Patrick Doyle pela Trilha Sonora de Harry Potter;

Ao pessoal das Esquisitonas (_Wyrd Sisters_), pela música que dá nome à essa fic;

A Manu Chao e Mano Negra, assim como para Firmin Muguruza, Marcel et Son Orchestre, Grim Skunk e outros, pelas músicas ouvidas enquanto escrevia essa fic;

E, acima de tudo, Àquele-Que-Sempre-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, pela vida que deu a todos;

**Até a próxima, bruxo do Espaço!**

**Samwise Weasley, 04 de Fevereiro de 2006. **


End file.
